That Butler, Deciding
by Starfire93
Summary: As he lays in bed sick, Ciel orders Sebastian to retrieve something important...His twin, no less! Sebastian has no idea what he's in for with this new Ciel... and the butler has much to learn about the Phantomhive twins. His original master was willing to give up everything to keep Sebastian. What will Sebastian be willing to lose to keep his new master?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—**-**

Far from the filthy streets of London, across the shimmering green trees of forest land, the grandiose halls of gracious Phantomhive Manor stood, serving as a home to Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Ten years had passed since the murder of his parents.

Ciel was left grieving and broken after his family's demise.

Soon after, the Earl had employed his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to help him reclaim his nobility and achieve revenge on those who had wronged the Phantomhive name.

In return, the Earl agreed to give Sebastian everything.

His wealth, his status, his power, everything.

But, from the beginning, Sebastian was not interested in the money or social rank Ciel had to offer.

Not really.

At first, Sebastian had agreed to help the boy simply because he was bored and he really had nothing better to do.

And because Ciel intrigued him….

At first…..

Then Ciel annoyed him.

In the beginning, Sebastian often wondered if he had made a mistake…..

But, as time passed, he began to enjoy his position as Phantomhive butler and intended to stay in his master's employ for a long time.

And by his side to the end.

The end?

When Sebastian found Ciel, he was weak and injured, shivering and afraid.

Sebastian had hand-raised that fragile little creature from sniffling child to dignified nobleman.

Sebastian had worked so hard to help Ciel restore his position in society.

Sebastian wanted Ciel to have his rightful place, to have his dignity, as a proud aristocrat should.

Sebastian had toiled for ten long years…

And as he gazed down at his suffering master one morning, he couldn't help but wonder if it was all for nothing.

"This is one of the worst cases of pneumonia I've seen in a long time, and in an asthmatic patient! He won't make it out of bed for a month at least, maybe two…..." The elderly doctor said, removing his stethoscope from Ciel's shivering chest and placing it in his bag.

The physician looked at Sebastian and added grimly, "...If he makes it at all."

Ciel hadn't yet had his revenge.

Ciel had no children.

No siblings.

If he died, the house of Phantomhive would end.

Sebastian would no longer be the Phantomhive butler.

Sebastian would be a failure and Ciel would go to his grave with his parents unavenged, his pride and dignity stripped away…..

No.

No!

Sebastian could not allow that to happen.

_Would_ not allow that to happen.

"What can I do for my master to help him recover?" Sebastian asked with a frown.

"Here's a list of strict instructions to follow. The important thing is plenty of rest and fluids. Keep this man warm and dry. See that he eats but don't force food. I've written everything down for you here." The man said, handing Sebastian a paper. "And call me immediately if he worsens."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, doctor." Sebastian nodded, holding the instructions for Ciel's care as the man took his leave.

Sebastian put his hand to his chin and thought.

His dark eyes were soft with concern as he gazed upon Ciel's suffering frame.

"Is this it, then, young master?" Sebastian asked softly, sitting on the bed.

"Sebastian…"

The butler's eyes widened as Ciel cracked his sapphire orbs open to look up at his servant.

"Sebastian….." Ciel murmured again weakly.

"My lord?" Sebastian answered, leaning closer so Ciel wouldn't strain himself trying to speak.

Ciel wheezed for a moment before he spoke, "I…...I haven't had…my…...revenge yet."

Sebastian frowned and whispered back. "Master, I-"

Sebastian blinked as Ciel's hand shot out and gripped Sebastian's lapel. "Find…...find…..you have to…...find luck…..delighted….Lady Luck…"

Oh dear…..

Sebastian blinked at Ciel and felt his forehead as he rambled. "Master, I think I should take your temp-"

"Go and find delighted luck, in my study! The box! My blue box! Sebas-ACK!" Ciel's eyes were wide and wild. He was almost screaming at Sebastian, he was so desperate, until a violent fit of coughing cut him off.

"Young master, please calm yourself!" Sebastian urged loudly over his master's coughing.

He gently helped Ciel roll over onto his side.

After the bluenette coughed up some of the thick phlegm that was threatening his life, he settled down, his heart racing, his face pale, and looked at Sebastian pleadingly.

Even as a grown man, Ciel was very short and petite, with a fair complexion.

But now his cheeks held an unhealthy pallor.

"If I die now…..my life was for nothing….my final order is for you to find delighted luck and…...bring…...here….." Ciel wheezed as his eyes closed, sleep overcoming him. "Sebastian….."

"Young master." Sebastian sighed forlornly, watching Ciel.

The Phantomhive Earl was gravely ill, indeed.

But his eyes….

The determination…..

The desperation….

Perhaps…

Perhaps Ciel's exasperated pleas weren't just the ravings of a high fever.

Sebastian stood and left Ciel to rest, his perfectly polished shoes clicking down the hall as he approached Ciel's study.

Sebastian thought to himself as he opened the door and walked to the large, wooden desk.

He opened the right bottom drawer and eyed the blue box inside.

The box?

Ciel's blue box.

In all of his years serving the Phantomhive house, Ciel had kept that box in that desk, never revealing its contents.

Sebastian admitted to himself he had always been a bit curious about what was in that box and now, Ciel had given him permission to look.

How interesting.

As close as Sebastian was to his master, it seemed there was always another hidden facet to the Phantomhive name.

Heh.

That much, Sebastian had learned over the years.

Sebastian pulled the box from the drawer and gently cracked it open.

What facet would be revealed today?

Sebastian blinked as he pulled the lid off the box.

Papers.

Lots of papers.

Sebastian scanned through them.

Newspaper clippings, letters, pictures…

All centered around the French, international ballet star, Dame Chancé.

Sebastian's eyebrow raised.

Dame.

The female equivalent of knighthood, an honor received from the Queen herself.

Sebastian knew of this Dame Chancé, as everyone did.

He recalled when Ciel attended a ball at Windsor palace in her honor two years ago.

For some reason, Ciel had declined to approach her about advertising for Funtom, although he had no trouble asking other, less popular entertainers.

Hmm…...

The medieval term for the queen's honor meant _delighted_….

Chancé.

The French word for _luck_…

Sebastian looked at the ballerina in the picture.

She was certainly very beautiful, round eyes, dark hair, pale skin.

Sebastian couldn't make much else out, the picture was in a sepia hue and quite faded, as if maybe Ciel had carried it for some time…..

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

Had he?

Why?

Ciel hated the ballet.

And the theatre…...

And music….

Why did he have all of this?

Why would he ask for this…...woman….on his deathbed?

Sebastian curiously removed one of the old letters from its torn envelope and began to read it….

_Ma petite,_

_I am so happy we were able to meet in secret during my ball at Windsor! I have missed you so and my heart nearly burst to see you again! Ma petite! Do not trouble me so! Life should be told through dreams not spent suffering in nightmares! I decided to follow my future instead of pacing in the past! No one expects you to! Stubborn homme! Come to Paris! I promise the city will wash it all away! My heart aches each day we're apart and I know yours does too. Wishing you will show up at my door one day…._

_Amour,_

Sebastian blinked.

At the bottom of the letter, there was a very intricate, incredibly accurate Phantomhive crest hand drawn in place of a signature.

The butler's eyes narrowed and he felt a bit anxious for some reason, no…...jealous?

Cheated?

What on earth was this?

Who was this woman that Ciel never mentioned?

Was this letter from her?

Or to her?

No, it couldn't be, that didn't make sense.

Why would she draw a Phantomhive crest at the bottom?

How could she possibly have replicated it in such careful detail?

Elizabeth couldn't have drawn it that exactly.

Sebastian scowled.

This woman must be Ciel's lover.

Sebastian smirked.

That was all but impossible.

Sebastian was with Ciel nearly every second of every day for the last ten years.

And Sebastian's master was a horrible liar.

Not to mention awkward with women…...

How…?

Sebastian stood and tucked the letter into his tailcoat.

His questions would not be answered by sitting in the chair.

Besides, Sebastian had an order to carry out.

According to the most recent newspaper clipping, delighted luck still seemed to reside in France's capital.

It looked like the Phantomhive butler was bound for Paris.

—-

After making a few arrangements, Sebastian had quickly rallied Finny, Snake, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka.

He briefed everyone on what was happening and where he would be going.

He entrusted Ciel's care with Tanaka, the only one he knew was capable of following the doctor's orders word for word.

Sebastian didn't want to leave Ciel at a time like this, but he had no other choice.

To stay would be to disobey his master's order.

—-

Later, Sebastian arrived at the Paris docks in astonishingly good time.

He smirked to himself.

The evening wind whipped against Sebastian's trench coat, rustling along the brim of his top hat.

He wasn't quite sure where he would find Dame Chancé, but Sebastian could be very persuasive….

And he spoke a great deal of French.

Delighted luck would be out of Paris and on her way to the Phantomhive estate before the night was over.

He spotted a woman moving some flowers inside a shop before the chill of night caused them to perish.

Sebastian smiled as he walked up, greeting her politely with a tip of his hat.

First, he would need directions.

—-

Not far from that same flower shop, the evening's ballet was just finishing at the opulent Palais Garnier.

Ladies and gentlemen, dressed in luxurious evening wear, applauded and cheered as the final curtains came down.

Dame Chancé held her curtsy until the red velvet touched the wooden floor in front of her.

She closed her sapphire eyes, breathing hard, an elegant arm clasped to her chest, dainty fingers brushing over her navy corset, idly stroking the black beads that dotted her costume.

"LA REINE DU BALLET!"

"BELLE!"

"LA REINE DU BALLET!"

"INCROYABLE!"

"LA REINE DU BALLET!"

Dame Chancé's lips curled into a proud smile at the words of admiration that were thrown at her from behind and in front of the curtain as audience and theater staff praised her.

Her brown hair was up in a bun, thankfully, else her friends and admirers would have pulled it from her scalp as they fawned over her with words of congratulations and praise.

Normally, she would have gone to the after party in the Palais lobby to assert her status as head of the Corps du Ballet by flirting with the gentlemen and mingling with the other dancers.

But her smile faded as she put weight on her right ankle.

Not tonight.

Now that there was no stage lights and no audience, the pain of her injury was apparent.

"Let's get you back to your room." A blonde girl whispered in her ear, supporting her as they began to walk.

Dame Chancé grit her teeth behind her smile, waving as she limped along.

She looked over at the blonde, agreeing silently.

The Queen of Ballet was tired.

Yes, if she had any admirers this evening they would have to seek her out on her throne.

—

"Dangereux, Chancé, dangereux." The blonde girl scolded the brunette as she helped her into her navy blue, flowing, fur robe, tying a satin black ribbon around her petite waist.

"Silencieux, Emilié. It's only a sprain. I've danced with a sprain dozens of times." Dame Chancé sighed, the ballerina lying to stretch out on her tall, chaise lounge, the elegant mink fur robe spilling over the furniture, framing her lithe figure.

It was quite chilly that evening in the ballet dormitories of the Palais Garnier, even with the fireplace blazing.

"This will make you feel better!" Another blonde girl called, skipping into the room and handing Dame Chancé a box of expensive chocolates from an unknown gentleman.

"So will this!" A red-head giggled, running in with a bottle of pink wine crammed into an ice bucket.

Presumably from a different unknown gentleman….

"_Mi amours! _How thoughtful!" Dame Chancé exclaimed with a smile as her friends sat around her and the group of girls began to share the chocolate and the alcohol as they chatted.

Dame Chancé hissed as Emilié wrapped her sprained ankle in a towel full of ice.

Slowly, painfully, her battered ballet shoes were carefully unwrapped and pulled off.

"Ahhhh…." Dame Chancé hissed, wiggling her toes and gripping the lounge.

Bloody and raw, her feet were quickly bandaged by her friends.

"You should give it a break, _majesté." _ One girl remarked with a frown. "The biggest show of the century is in three months. If you push yourself too hard, you could risk missing the performance of your life, eh?"

Dame Chancé laughed. "I don't have time for breaks! I'm a dancer! Dancers rest in their graves, _oui?_"

All of her girlfriends laughed heartily at that.

—-

Outside, Sebastian walked up the steps to the Palais Garnier…..

Truthfully, Dame Chancé had been taking a break for many years…

Every day she spent as a ballerina, she was taking a break.

A grand escape from her actual reality.

But of course, Sebastian didn't know that.

Yet…...

"Pardon me, but is there any way I could meet Dame Chancé?" Sebastian asked a young ballerina, giving his most charming smile.

"Oh~! Of course, monsieur! I will show you the way!" The young girl blushed.

Little did Dame Chancé know, but her break was quickly coming to an end…..

—

"I am most honored, my lady." Sebastian smiled cordially as the young girl led him back to the ballet dormitories.

Everything had worked well so far.

The lady at the flower shop happened to be a ballet fan and informed Sebastian Dame Chancé lived at the opera house, with all of Paris's best ballerinas.

Sebastian removed his trench coat and top hat as they approached a grand room with a large, gilded door at the end of the hallway.

The young girl blinked at the Phantomhive crest on his lapel.

Sebastian glanced at her and she shyly looked away, taking her hand and knocking on the door with a bright smile.

Sebastian heard the laughter of women inside as several voices giggled, "Come in!"

The large, gilded door opened and Sebastian stepped in after the girl.

Sebastian looked around the room.

Shabby elegance.

That was the best way to describe it.

The room was opulent, but a bit thrown together at the same time, just a touch disheveled.

Though the room was full of velvets and satins, beads, and stained glass, there was clearly no routine cleaning staff that kept things polished and pristine, it was a bit dusty, a bit rumpled, but not filthy.

Functional.

Baroque.

In the middle of the room, a small ebony table stood beside a red velvet, tufted chaise lounge with a high back.

On the chaise, Dame Chancé held her wine glass, waiting.

Sebastian couldn't see anything about who was on the chaise, but since all the other girls were sitting on the floor, he assumed that must be Dame Chancé.

"Dame Chancé! There's a tall, handsome gentleman that's come to see you!" The girl beside Sebastian chirped cheerily.

"If it's Jacques tell him I am still considering the gala at the Louvre."

Sebastian felt chills run down his spine.

My!

What a low, sultry voice!

Mysterious and alluring, almost erotic…..

"It is not Jacques, majesté." The girl smiled.

"Oh." The voice cooed.

A moment's pause…...

"If it's William, tell him I will write when I want to see him again."

That voice seemed to curl in the air around Sebastian's ears…

Slow, deep, enticing…..

Sebastian was so caught up in admiring the voice, he did not notice how much he himself was being admired.

All of the girls on the floor were staring at Sebastian with pink cheeks and open mouths.

"It is not William, either, majesté."

A longer pause….

The voice seemed to be thinking.

"Very well. Who is it?"

"I…..I don't know his name…..He wears a uniform with a pin on his coat. It's a strange symbol. A shield and two eagles."

"Oh dear…."

The voice sighed.

Sebastian heard a swallow from behind the back of the chaise.

Sebastian saw an elegant hand reach from the chaise lounge and gracefully sit a wine glass down on the ebony table.

"In that case, please inform him that I am dead."

"He is beside me, majesté." The girl frowned.

"How unfortunate, then." The voice sighed.

Sebastian noticed the perfect pink of the nail beds, the gleaming white of the nails themselves as the hand rose up.

The fingers snapped in the air.

Immediately, all of the girls jumped to their feet and cleared the room, scampering past Sebastian in a herd.

The last one to leave closed the large, gilded door, leaving Sebastian alone with that voice.

"Who are you?"

That sweet, intoxicating voice purred.

Sebastian smiled even though no one could see him. "Pardon me, my lady, but I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler and I have been sent here by my employer, Ciel Phantomhive to-"

"I have no butler." The voice interrupted.

Sebastian didn't know what the importance of that statement was, but he detected just a hint of sadness.

There was a very pregnant pause….

Was the voice going to say something else?

He waited a moment.

Silence.

He decided to begin again.

"Well, I am very sorry to hear that, but I-"

"So then, what you say is impossible. I am the Queen of Ballet. Why have you come to my throne to tell me lies?!" The voice growled.

Sebastian blinked.

"My lady?"

Slowly, very slowly, Sebastian saw a figure rise from the chair.

At first, he saw only fur, mink fur that was…...bluenette.

Custom dyed the exact same color as the Earl Phantomhive's hair.

Bluenette fur.

Bluenette hair.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

There was bluenette hair spilling down her left chest as a young woman stood from the chaise and turned, using a hand to pull off the brown wig that served as Dame Chancé's hair.

Sebastian's jaw dropped.

Dame Chancé was a lie.

A disguise.

In front of him stood the real woman behind Dame Chancé. Her hair a deep bluenette, an exact copy of his master's, eyes a bright sapphire hue and round, round as a cat's. Her face was truly elegant, beautiful, slender, angelic features set in sparkling porcelain, lips as pink and full as fresh cherries.

Her regal shoulders were thrown back, high and proud. Her back was pin straight, the woman held herself with impeccable posture. Her modest figure was tucked beguilingly under that fur robe.

And that smell….

A high-inducing, dizzying scent that was reminiscent of spring mornings and winter nights, floral and exotic all at once.

Innocent but powerful.

That scent seemed to hit Sebastian squarely in the chest, not overwhelming but enrapturing as the bluenette came closer.

Sebastian couldn't help but notice the woman seemed to limp slightly.

Although it was apparent she was trying to hide that, that hint of weakness.

The flowing fur robe slid over her petite frame as she walked, her black and navy jeweled corset peeking out, her costume still in place from the ballet she performed earlier, just a bit of pearly cleavage glistening…..

Sebastian was in shock.

Speechless.

Never had…..

Oh….

"What you say is impossible! You can't be sent from Ciel Phantomhive. You can't be Ciel Phantomhive's butler. I am Ciel Phantomhive!" The woman spoke.

Then her eyes narrowed as she added in a low, angry tone. "Unless dear brother is still using my name…."

Sebastian blinked.

Suave and debonair, he usually was not one to struggle for words, but this was quite a shock.

Twins…..

What to say?

What to think?

What to feel?

He…...he still had an order to carry out here.

From the first Ciel…

But did that even apply now, since he was talking to the real Ciel?

Of course, his master was still his master, no matter his name.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, finding it difficult under the intensity of this new Ciel's piercing sapphire gaze.

Sebastian's directive was still to take her to see her brother.

Two Ciels…...

One manor…...

One butler…..

Oh dear.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Earl's Assignment

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

The sapphire gaze of Ciel's newly discovered twin burned into Sebastian.

He just smiled pleasantly.

"I am afraid that must be true, my lady." Sebastian said cordially, adding quickly. "But your brother lies in bed, close to death. He needs you to-"

"Does he really?" The pink lips pouted as she cut Sebastian off.

This wasn't going at all like Sebastian had envisioned.

He didn't want to have to take her by force, he needed to play on her sympathy.

"Yes, my lady, your brother is quite ill. He needs you desperately, so much so, that he sent the head of his staff all the way from London to petition you." Sebastian reasoned.

The bluenette began to stalk around the room like a caged animal, looking over the decorations as she passed, pausing in the mirror to admire herself, rustling the beads on the drapes just a bit.

"Sebastian, was it?" That low, sultry voice cooed.

Sebastian nodded.

"Apparently, you still have much to learn about my brother. And you certainly have much to learn about me." The bluenette woman said as she sat down on a velvet ottoman across the room from Sebastian.

It was as if she were trying to physically distance herself from the dilemma she was being faced with.

She crossed her arms as she spoke. "Now don't misunderstand me, because I love my brother, I really do. However, he's always either ill, injured, or in distress. The poor thing has never been able to survive on his own. He depends on others for everything. But, I suppose, if he is as needy as you say… I can fund his medical treatment."

Th bluenette reached for a small black book.

As she flipped it open, she picked up a pen.

She was about to write a check.

"Oh no, my lady." Sebastian said quickly. "It is no matter of money. Your brother has sent me here to bring you home!" Sebastian smiled pleasantly.

"Bring me home?!" The bluenette's eyes widened in horror as if Sebastian had just said the most abominable thing to her.

The pen and check book fell to the floor.

She stumbled backwards, raising a hand to physically hold onto the wall of her room in the Palais Garnier.

"This is my home." That low voice said very, very seriously as if she were revealing a dramatic truth to Sebastian.

"My lady…"

The bluenette flipped the train of her fur coat and spun around, beginning to pace in the opposite direction. "I am no fool, he wants something more that just to see me. I am first born. He should have left everything, the responsibilities, to me. Instead, he went about it himself. How has that been going for him, eh? The biggest performance of my life is in three months. If I miss it, I'll be ruined! Why should I abandon my empire to sort his crumbling facade?"

The cynicism, the scowl that marred her elegant features…..

Sebastian recognized the Phantomhive coldness now.

Yes, she was Ciel's sister alright.

Sebastian thought for a moment.

He knew how to deal with Phantomhives.

He could negotiate with this Ciel.

In the far corner of the room, Sebastian spied a photograph.

Lady Rachel, Vincent Phantomhive, Ciel, his sister, and the family dog.

The bluenette saw Sebastian's eyes gazing at the picture.

Instantly, her face changed.

Was that…..sadness?

Remorse?

Guilt?

Ah, Sebastian had her right where he wanted her now, he just needed to push a bit more…

Play on just a bit more of her sympathy…...

"I'm sure Lady Rachel and Lord Vincent would be very happy if you granted your feeble brother his wish." Sebastian said quietly.

The bluenette shifted on her feet.

Sebastian saw her wince when she accidentally put her weight on her sprained ankle.

One more point of weakness…..

One more reason.

"And besides, my lady, you'd have plenty of time to rest." Sebastian added.

"I never have time to rest!" The bluenette snapped.

She was irritated now.

She knew she could not, in good conscience, refuse to see her brother if he lay on his deathbed.

What an inopportune time for this to happen!

Those sapphire eyes burned angrily at Sebastian, but he enjoyed it.

Those eyes held a fire he would enjoy being thrown into…...

"You have twelve weeks to get me back to this spot. Not one day more. Is that understood, Sebastian?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders so the fur that lined the collar on her robe would cover more of her exposed neck.

"Yes my lady, if we can leave right away." Sebastian nodded.

She drove a hard bargain, but Sebastian could do the same.

Sebastian had no idea if twelve weeks would be enough time or not, but he didn't have a lot of options.

He was anxious to return to Ciel, every minute they spent here talking was one less minute he had to tend to his master.

The bluenette slinked backwards, as if she were trying to hide in her fur.

At first, Sebastian thought she might reject that idea, and so, he gave her his most forlorn gaze, matching the intensity and the drama of her own.

Sebastian won.

She relaxed. "Very well. I have a silver carriage in the stables on the ground floor, at the bottom of the dormitories. Go there and I will meet you in a moment. I must pack my things."

"Of course, my lady." Sebastian nodded, giving her a polite bow as he turned and exited the room.

As he found his way to Dame Chancé's silver carriage, he couldn't help but smirk.

Yes, Sebastian was quite skilled at negotiating with Phantomhives, indeed.

—-

While Sebastian's negotiation skills were superb, apparently Dame Chancé's packing skills were not.

The Phantomhive butler had been waiting for over an hour when a parade of people came storming down the dormitory stairs to the stables.

Carried by the crowd, Dame Chancé sat on a black velvet throne, clad now in an elegant, silk, absinthe green riding dress, her brown wig fixed firmly in place.

There wasn't a dry eye among those who accompanied her as they sat her down gently.

Several crowd members held large suitcases that they began to load into the back of the carriage.

Sebastian watched in awe and amusement as the men in the crowd laid face down in the dirt and allowed Dame Chancé to walk in her soft black leather boots across their very backs until she made it to the carriage steps.

"Do you really have to leave?!" One crowd member almost screamed.

"Are you going to retire?!" Another asked, nearly frantic with worry.

The blond that had taken her to her room and bandaged her ankle stepped out of the crowd and walked up.

Sebastian watched as the two women embraced.

"Chancé, please don't go." Emilié, the blonde whispered.

"It is not forever, _cherié_, only a few weeks. I will return." Dame Chancé whispered back.

Emilié didn't let go.

"Rumors of retirement are as ridiculous as thinking I can possibly stay here to train for the next performance! I must inspire myself, push myself to the limit! Only then can true art be created! Do not worry, _mi amours_! I will return before the first spring morning! You have my word as La Reine du Ballet!"

Sebastian chuckled as the crowd cheered and Emilié reluctantly let go with tears in her eyes.

Dame Chancé, or, Ciel's sister, really loved it here.

And it seemed she was quite loved in return.

"Now, who has my darling boy? The love of my life! Where is he?!" Dame Chancé asked the crowd.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

For a strange reason, he felt instantly jealous and a bit angry.

Did Dame Chancé really think she was going to bring a lover while Ciel lay suffering?

"Here, _majesté." _A young girl called from deep in the crowd.

Sebastian was about to speak but…...he found himself dumbstruck as he watched the girl emerge from the crowd.

No….

In the girl's arms lay the biggest, the fattest, the fluffiest, grey Persian cat Sebastian had ever seen.

"Toulouse! _Mi amour!_" Dame Chancé cried as the girl handed the scowling animal over.

"Now our journey can begin." Dame Chancé sighed happily as she boarded the carriage and closed the door, with her fat cat in her arms.

The true Ciel was a very beautiful female.

The true Ciel had a very beautiful cat.

Sebastian was almost drooling.

"M-my master doesn't allow cats." Sebastian frowned as the cat meowed in Dame Chancé's arms.

"Toulouse is the best ratter in all of Paris. Country houses are as ripe with rats as this place. Toulouse comes or I stay." Ciel's twin hissed, giving Sebastian that intense stare again.

The cat meowed again, melting Sebastian's heart and judgement.

A cat….!

She could always keep it outside…

He snapped out of it when he saw the crowd began to rush at the carriage, still trying to keep Dame Chancé with them.

Sebastian recovered his wit in time to have the carriage well on its way before their journey was halted.

Dame Chancé waved goodbye as the silver carriage drove down the cobblestone street, with Sebastian at the reins.

—

Dame Chancé and her cat, Toulouse, slept the entire time that they crossed from France to England.

Sebastian dozed on and off.

Since they were on Dame Chancé's private yacht, it was her employee that steered the ship and that left Sebastian without much to do for the moment

Although, he did spend a large amount of time staring in admiration at the scowling cat.

Sebastian would have happily pet the creature, but every time he got close, Toulouse arched his back and hissed, standing protectively on Ciel's lap.

Sebastian liked the cat but it seemed the feline did not return his feelings.

When morning came and they arrived on British shores, Dame Chancé's face was disfigured by a terrible scowl.

Sebastian noticed and he found it rather odd.

Shouldn't she be happy to see her brother again, to be back in England?

She was British after all.

As they boarded a carriage bound for Phantomhive manor, Sebastian waited for the right moment to ask her about that scowl…...

In fact he wanted to ask her many, many things.

Once the carriage left London and they were no longer in the public eye, Ciel emerged again, as Dame Chancé put a hand up and slipped off her wig.

Her bluenette waves came tumbling down over her shoulders in the most beguiling way.

It was a dreary afternoon and rain began to pat down softly against the carriage's windows as they rode along.

Toulouse sat on Ciel's lap, purring as her elegant hand gently brushed his fur, but scowling at Sebastian.

The bluenette woman looked out the window and drew a deep breath in.

Now.

Now was the right time to begin a conversation.

"Is something not to your liking, my lady?" Sebastian asked, watching the bluenette closely.

She looked over at Sebastian.

She made a noise, just a quiet chuckle at first.

A quiet chuckle that came seductively from the bottom of her throat, before it grew louder and louder, ending as a laugh.

She laughed out loud as if Sebastian had just told her a great joke.

"Something not to my liking? Oh Sebastian…" the bluenette sighed dramatically, Sebastian's heart speeding up as she said the last two words slowly, languidly. "I could talk forever about what's not to my liking."

Sebastian frowned.

That was a vague answer.

He had been curious since they met and he was becoming more curious by the minute.

Right now, his master was much too ill to go over the details with him, and besides, he wanted to hear this new Ciel's side of the story.

"May I ask you another question, my lady?"

That seemed to surprise the bluenette.

She blinked at Sebastian, her sapphire eyes roamed over him from head to toe, as if she were trying to decipher his motive. "I suppose so."

"Why did you not return?" Sebastian asked.

It was a simple question to which she already knew the complex answer.

A moment of silence passed.

A reflective moment.

Dame Chancé turned to look out the rainy window again. "When my brother and I were quite young, Mother and Father took us to see the ballet. And I loved it so much they agreed to let me take lessons. But the ballet is no place for a noble woman. One day when Father found me practicing in my room, my lessons were tragically cancelled."

Sebastian listened silently.

Dame Chancé turned to look at Sebastian as she continued. "You see, you can't win when you're nobility. My brother's life and my life were already decided the moment we were born. My brother would assume the Earlship after my father's death and I would be sold like livestock to another aristocrat in a marriage that would prove a 'good match' for my family. My life was destined to be a series of balls, tedious dressings, births, and knitting from the moment it began."

Sebastian blinked.

Dame Chancé sighed as she looked out the window once more. "But one day, that dark day, when Mother and Father…...God rest their souls…..My brother and I were captured. I was bought by….a kind person, kind people, like fathers to me, who gave me a new life. My brother somehow escaped and assumed the duties of Earl, but no one knew I was alive."

Dame Chancé looked over at Sebastian and gave him a wide, bright smile that illuminated her fair features. "No one knew I was alive! And it was in that supposed death that I was truly born. Free from the bondage of societal expectations and obligations, I escaped!" Ciel gasped with joy. "I was granted a mercy those of my sex and class never receive. My life became my own!"

Sebastian was now listening with a soft smile.

What an intriguing, bold, little creature she was.

"So, then, Sebastian, you tell me why I would chose bondage over freedom? Eh? They've tried to put chains on me since I was born. But they'll never bind me." Ciel smirked as she looked out the window again.

Sebastian listened closely, thinking to himself in the silence that followed.

The Phantomhive twins certainly held different outlooks in life, but that arrogance, that determination, the regal beauty….

It seemed that both male and female Ciel shared many traits.

As the carriage finally arrived, Sebastian found himself eager to find out more.

Hmm….

The new Ciel was right.

Sebastian still had much to learn.

—

The Phantomhive butler stepped out of the carriage first to help his new charge out.

The cool breeze blew past as Sebastian extended his hand.

He waited….

He waited…...

The new Ciel snaked a hand out, pointing an elegantly manicured finger at the house. "What is that?" She asked, almost angrily.

Sebastian blinked. "It's Phantomhive manor, my lady. Your birthplace? We really must hurry, your brother lies inside and—"

"Oh…...you see….. I thought dear brother would have…...maybe he lived…..I'll just wait here for him." The new Ciel stammered before she quickly pulled the carriage door shut.

Sebastian looked confused.

One of his first orders from Ciel was to rebuild his beloved Phantomhive manor.

It seemed the real Ciel wanted nothing to do with the estate.

The twins certainly processed their past trauma differently.

A scowl crossed over Sebastian's face.

His master was inside, suffering and waiting.

And Sebastian did not go to Paris and back to fail at this point.

He put his face close to the glass carriage window and said in a low, soothing tone, "My lady, your brother is too weak to come out. He may be drawing his final breaths as we speak. I promise I will let no harm come to you."

Sebastian heard a rusting and he stepped back.

Slowly, the carriage door eased open.

Leaving Toulouse inside, the real Ciel very carefully, very warily poked her head out, as if something may fall from the sky and crush her flat.

Sebastian offered his gloved hand again and this time, it was accepted.

The new Ciel was so petite, Sebastian barely felt the soft touch of her hand, even though she gripped his tightly.

One step at a time, as if her foot may accidentally cause a land mine to go off, they approached the door.

When they made it, Sebastian opened the door graciously, "Welcome back to Phantomhive manor, my lady!" He chirped, turning to see the real Ciel hunched over, cowering with her body clenched and her eyes shut as if she were great pain.

"My lady?" Sebastian frowned.

The real Ciel sucked in a tight breath and cracked an eye open.

She clenched her teeth as if she were expecting a great impact, her sapphire eyes darting from Sebastian to the open door.

One step at a time, she gradually made her way inside the house.

Sebastian closed the door behind her and she jumped as if she had been shot.

One hand clasped over her neck as she turned, looking this way and that.

Sebastian noticed how hard she was breathing.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Sebastian asked with a frown.

The real Ciel's eyes were wide in horror as she took in every detail of the grand foyer. "Oh dear….it looks just like I remember."

Sebastian took that as a compliment. "The house was rebuilt down to the smallest detail, my lady." The butler said as he bowed proudly.

"The smallest detail?" The real Ciel asked as she finished looking over the foyer. "We shall see about that."

Sebastian frowned in confusion as she slowly began to approach the stairs and make her way up to Ciel's room.

For some reason, he had almost been expecting to show her the way.

He had almost forgotten she already knew.

Sebastian followed behind her as they walked and she kept her shoulders scrunched, cowering along as if some horrible creature was about to burst through the walls and attack.

Sebastian's frown remained.

It was his duty as house butler to make guests feel welcome, but it was especially important to make other members of the Phantomhive family feel welcome in their own home.

They passed Ciel's study, the room where the murdered Phantomhives had been discovered ten years ago and the real Ciel put a hand up over her face so she wouldn't see.

To make this Phantomhive feel welcome here…..

Sebastian wondered if he had finally been faced with a task he could not perform.

—-

After what seemed like eternity to the real Ciel, they finally approached her brother's door.

The petite bluenette entered the room quietly, Sebastian moving stealthily behind her.

Her anxiety about the house disappeared when she heard her brother's wheezy breathing.

Sebastian stayed dutifully behind as the twin approached his master's bed.

The bluenette man rolled his head over and blinked, his eyes hazy, and his cheeks pink from fever, "You're…..you're here."

The real Ciel's face softened, "Yes brother, I'm here."

"Said you'd….never….come back….need…..you….to..." Ciel wheezed, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to get a hand out of the covers.

His twin grasped it as soon as he did, holding it tightly. "Only for you, brother. What can I do? How can I help you?"

"Sebastian…..Sebastian knows." Ciel said, nearly slurring his words as sleep began to overcome him once more.

No, not yet.

That wasn't a very clear answer.

"Sebastian knows what?" The twin pressed.

"Sebas…...knows…..what…" Ciel murmured, shifting in his bed as he called out to his butler. "Sebas…."

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

The twin took notice of the look of deep, sincere concern on the butler's face.

"Watch….over…..over…...her." Ciel sighed, his eyes almost rolling back into his head as the drowsiness took hold.

Sebastian understood.

Ciel had brought his twin here not only to say goodbye, but to finish carrying out his quest for revenge.

Sebastian was intrigued.

He glanced over at the twin.

The female bluenette was still in the dark.

"What does that mean?" She asked Sebastian.

"It means that for the moment, your brother wishes you and I to partner together, my lady." Sebastian replied.

The twin's eyes widened.

Sebastian smirked.

This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Rough Start

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy! I don't own any of Black Butler! Updates weekly!**

—

"I do not need a partner, I work alone." The true Ciel informed Sebastian, narrowing her eyes.

Sebastian's original master, her brother, had succumbed to sleep again and laid in bed unconscious as they spoke.

Her words disappointed Sebastian.

No, that was unacceptable.

Ciel had not requested her to work on her own.

His master, the Ciel he knew, wished for them to work together while he recovered, so Sebastian had to see to it that they did.

Besides, the butler was quite interested at the chance to serve this new Ciel, if only for a few weeks.

He found her very intriguing.

"But my lady, if I may say so respectfully, you are no longer familiar with the ins and outs of my master's daily affairs. Do you truly feel confident accessing all of his business matters and making decisions without prior knowledge or instruction? What about his social circle? Do you know the house of Phantomhive's relationships with each member of English and foreign nobility?" Sebastian asked.

He wanted to smirk when he watched the bluenette's face fall in grim realization.

She knew he was right.

"I suppose I….I could at least use some background information, if I am to help my brother." The real Ciel admitted.

Sebastian smiled.

He won.

"Excellent, my lady. And if I may, please permit me to assist you in anyway possible during your time here. It is my duty as house butler to see to the health and comfort of all members of the Phantomhive family." Sebastian offered cordially.

The real Ciel looked very frustrated, very distraught, as if she had been caught in a trap.

She wasn't counting on having to stay in the house.

Why not, she didn't really know.

For some foolish reason, she had half expected her brother to rebuild a new, different estate.

This house may have been home to Ciel but for her it was only a dark place of dark reminders.

"Yes, um, thank you. Very well, Sebastian." Ciel said, in her low, sultry voice that made her new butler want to purr. "What shall I do for my brother today?"

"I'm afraid he has several important tax documents that need to be signed. Would you care to spend some time looking over Funtom's records?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course." The real Ciel replied glumly.

—

Sebastian looked out the window later in the evening and watched the snow fall outside.

His dark eyes flickered over to the carriage in the driveway, now half-covered with thick snow.

Sebastian sighed.

Dame Chancé, the real Ciel, had refused to stay in the house that day, choosing to go and perch herself in the carriage.

She had insisted that Sebastian bring all of the necessary files and documents there for her to review.

Now that the sun had set, the temperature was falling rapidly, along with a heavy snow.

The butler had to try once more to convince the bluenette to come inside before she ended up freezing to death.

Sebastian left the house and walked up to the carriage, knocking gently at the door.

Inside, Dame Chancé sat, huddled up with Toulouse on her lap, the cat trying desperately to warm her.

"W—w-what i-ssss itttt?" Dame Chancé asked through her chattering teeth.

Sebastian sighed and opened the door.

He frowned as he looked at the beautiful, shivering bluenette.

Her face was stark white, her veins showing from the extreme cold, her lips almost blue as she shook and shuddered, clutching the documents in her hand while Toulouse waved his tail to and fro over her chest.

"My lady, please come inside. The house is warm and comforting. If you stay out here, you're risking your life." Sebastian reasoned.

The bluenette did not move.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes a bit and pressed on. "You will miss your big performance if you are dead."

Through her chattering teeth, the bluenette groaned.

It seemed that Sebastian was right, occasionally.

She gathered up her cat and the papers and stepped out of the carriage.

But, Sebastian was not right about everything.

Once the Phantomhive butler had successfully gotten the true Ciel to agree to leave the carriage, walked her into the house, and shut the door, the bluenette said in a small, quiet voice. "You are wrong, Sebastian."

Sebastian blinked, "My lady?"

The real Ciel replied sullenly as she marched upstairs, "Nothing about this house is warm. And there is certainly nothing about it that is comforting."

Sebastian frowned.

How reluctant this new Phantomhive was turning out to be….

—

The real Ciel chose to take her mother's former bedchambers as her own.

Her brother used Vincent's as his and the bluenette woman could not bear to be in the room that she and Ciel had shared as children.

Sebastian allowed her to settle in for a while before he knocked at her door.

"My lady, may I come in?" He asked.

The Phantomhive butler had already tended her brother for the evening and it was getting quite late.

"I…...suppose." The twin's low, sultry voice replied from inside the room.

Sebastian slowly opened the door and entered the large bedroom.

The real Ciel had changed into her thick, fluffy, bluenette fur robe.

Her cat sat, curled up in the corner of the room, watching Sebastian with a scowl.

Sapphire eyes glittered at Sebastian from their sockets in Ciel's elegant, pale face.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my lady? Do you require anything to eat or drink this evening?" Sebastian asked formally.

A low chuckle rumbled from the real Ciel's throat as she smiled. "No, thank you, Sebastian. I don't need a bedtime story like my brother."

Sebastian returned her smile, "As you wish, my lady."

He smirked after he left the room and walked down the stairs.

This twin was much more independent than her brother.

But there was something about the dark, cold night that told Sebastian she was the one who was wrong now.

Yes, he was certain the real Ciel would need him before the night was over.

—

As soon as Sebastian closed the door and she heard his footsteps disappear down the hall, the smile left the bluenette woman's lips.

Her face clouded over with fear and anxiety.

Here, now in the darkness, even with Toulouse, she felt the cold, icy hand of the past fall upon her.

Nightmares that she had spent half of her life running from now lurked all around her, threatening to swallow her whole.

This place…..

Dark.

Cold.

Empty.

This wretched house…..

For her it was only full of grim reminders.

How she missed the light and the life of the Palais Garnier!

Besides, her ankle was starting to feel better, she had not danced for days.

No practicing, no training…

Brother laid sick…..

Brother laid suffering….

And she was all alone in this darkness.

In this silence…..

The true Ciel Phantomhive despised darkness and silence.

Her breathing became more and more rapid as she paced nervously from one end of the room to the next, glancing over and over again at the bed, as if she was expecting to look and see her dead mother lying there.

Tears welled in her eyes and both of her delicate hands came up to her head. Her thin, tapered fingers grabbed bluenette hair and pulled.

Pulled….

She exhaled and closed her eyes.

Escape…

She needed to escape…..

A memory danced through her mind…...a fond memory…..

Before their capture, on that awful night, she had her brother by the hand…

They were running towards the library, trying to get to the safest place in the house…..

The original Earl Phantomhive had it built in when the house was first constructed…

Vincent taught his children about it when they were very tiny…...

She took a breath in and opened her eyes.

The real Ciel whirled the train of her heavy fur robe around and threw open the door to her room, boldly stepping out into the dark hallway.

She chased unspeakable horrors from her mind as she marched down the hall, down the staircase, into the kitchen and down to the cellar.

In the silence of the sleeping estate, Sebastian heard the noise.

Ah….

Keeping stealthily hidden in the shadows, he watched the twin curiously as she made her way down to the basement.

She should be sleeping.

What was she doing?

How could he be of assistance to his new master?

The twin had to go to the last safe place in the manor, yes, it would be the only place she would feel welcome, the only place devoid of bad memories.

But first, she needed a drink.

There was no need to trouble Sebastian, she was no longer accustomed to having such personnel.

Dame Chancé did not have servants, she had friends.

Sebastian watched as the real Ciel shakily opened a bottle of prosecco and poured herself a large glass.

She raised it to her pink mouth and took a sip, letting out a breath and closing her eyes.

" 'Reconstructed down to the last detail', eh?" Ciel chuckled out loud.

Her eyes opened.

Wine glass in hand, she quickly walked out the basement, making her way hastily to the library as she murmured to herself in the darkness. "I hope that butler was right."

—

Sebastian had told her the truth, the manor was rebuilt down to the last detail.

He watched her as she entered the large library.

Sebastian grinned, yes, his help may be needed….

The butler knew exactly what detail the twin was looking for now.

His master had been much less interested in it, but had shown it to Sebastian a long time ago, nonetheless.

Sebastian watched the true Ciel sit her glass of prosecco on a heavy wooden table.

Sebastian watched her light a candle and hold it so she could see the titles on the leather book spines.

He listened to the train of her fur robe swish back and forth, back and forth, across the wooden floor as she stalked up and down the rows of books.

Ciel breathed a ragged sigh as her sapphire eyes skimmed over each volume in the large book collection that the library held.

"Father, which one? Which one was it?" She asked frantically in the darkness, speaking as if Vincent Phantomhive could hear her. "You said it when we were children, over and over. Those years have passed. I no longer remember."

A moment more of silence passed and that seemed to make her more anxious.

Sebastian could hear her breathing across the room now, the air coming in and out of her lungs forcefully, as if the oxygen in the room was limited.

Her face looked like she was on the brink of panic.

" 'Always remember that — you can escape. Always remember that—- you can escape. ' " Ciel repeated to herself over and over again, hands combing nervously at her bluenette locks.

"What was it?" She asked, gritting her teeth, getting irritated now.

When her and her brother were younger, Vincent Phantomhive read stories to them all the time.

There was a secret passage, an escape room, built into the library, that was triggered by the removal of a certain book and Vincent had used the story to help the children always remember where they could go to protect themselves in case of danger.

The room that the escape passage led to was small but secure, a safe place in a world of darkness.

Here in this big, lonely, living reminder of the dark past she had taken drastic measures to flee from, the twin was desperate to remember which story opened the passage.

Her eyes fell on _Treasure Island._

Her bright sapphire orbs sparkled as she spoke, "Always remember that _in the sea _you can escape!"

She smiled and pulled the book off the shelf.

Nothing happened.

Ciel's breath hitched in the darkness.

She was wrong.

That wasn't it!

Panic stirred in her again as she picked up another book, _Oliver Twist_, "Always remember that _in London _you can escape!"

Hopefully, she pulled that volume from the shelf.

Nothing.

The twin felt her heart race as she swallowed hard and tried to reassure herself, "Well of course that wasn't it, Father would never have said that!"

The next one was wrong.

And the next.

The twin grew more distraught by the second.

Her terror rose with each book that she picked up and then failed to open the passage with, until she gave in and her mind was lost to panic.

She was alone in the darkness, truly alone.

There she was, hunting clues from the ghosts of her parents.

Her eyes were wide and her chest was heavy as she whimpered to herself, clawing volume after volume off the shelf like a wild animal.

She felt trapped.

Trapped like a rat.

She hated rats.

She was suffocating…

The darkness was overwhelming…..

Overwhelming…..

Tears welled in her eyes and once she had disheveled a large portion of the library, she finally stopped and raked her nails across her scalp.

"I CAN'T REMEMBER! I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW TO ESCAPE!" Her eyes were red and her face was twisted, as she let out a horrible, terrifying scream of pure misery, pure despair. "AGGGGHHHH!"

That was his cue.

Now was the right time for Sebastian to step in.

The real Ciel was at her breaking point.

The real Ciel needed him.

"Oh dear, my lady….." Sebastian tutted as he stepped from his hiding position in the shadows, confronting the mangled bluenette.

She was instantly and simultaneously relieved and mortified to see him.

"Oh….oh….Sebastian….I…." The true Ciel stammered, more tears falling involuntarily from her eyes as she tried to comb her hair quickly with her hands, so embarrassed that he saw her like this.

Sebastian smiled. "It seems you've gone _down the rabbit hole_."

The twin was still trying to adjust her appearance when she stopped.

Her face snapped up to look at Sebastian with wide, wide eyes.

"_Down the rabbit hole_?!" The twin gasped.

She could almost hear her father's words now,

_Always remember that down the rabbit hole you can escape._

Of course!

Why had she not thought of that?!

Sebastian reached out and put his gloved hand on a blue leather volume, pulling _Alice_ _in Wonderland_ out from the shelf.

The bluenette let a cry of absolute relief escape her lips as at long last, the secret passage opened, inviting her to go to the manor's safest place and escape the nightmares the estate had to offer.

Before she disappeared down the passage steps, she turned to Sebastian and demurely tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she said with genuine gratitude, "Thank you, Sebastian."

Before Sebastian could reply, she was already gone, and Sebastian sat the book back on the shelf to close the passage door.

"A bedtime story, my lady?" He asked in the darkness, raising a brow.

This would never do.

She had gotten hardly nothing done today, sitting in the carriage and freezing.

Now she had been half the night and would not be well rested for tomorrow.

He had to make his new master feel comfortable here in order for her to continue her brother's work or he would never be able to return her to Paris in time.

But….

She truly hated this place now.

Maybe there wasn't anything in the manor he could do to make her feel at home….

Sebastian smirked.

In that case, he would just have to look _outside_ of the manor.

—

Even with Sebastian leading the project, it took three days and three nights.

Sebastian alternated coordinating everything with caring for Ciel and answering his sister's questions as they arose.

The bluenette had not left the escape room, except to use the toilet.

She could not accomplish much either, in the tiny space.

Sebastian brought her meals there, the papers there, anything she needed.

She simply refused to come out.

But, as Sebastian's secret project drew to a close, and the last hired hand left the manor late on the fourth afternoon, Sebastian hoped that would change.

The butler smirked as he walked around and admired the finished work.

Yes….

Sebastian was confident things were going to get much easier for everyone now.

—

"My lady?" Sebastian called as he entered the escape room.

"Yes, Sebastian?" The real Ciel asked as she furrowed her brow, signing another document after a close examination.

"I have a surprise for you." Sebastian grinned.

"A surprise? For _moi_?" The twin asked, brightening a little.

Unlike her brother, she enjoyed surprises.

"I'll be happy to show you if you'll just follow me." Sebastian smiled.

The real Ciel pouted.

Oh well….

She didn't want to leave her nest of solace but, curiosity got the best of her.

She stood and followed Sebastian.

They walked out of the escape room, down the passage, through the library, and up the stairs.

They kept going until they came to the door of her late mother's bedchambers, which the bluenette both had both adopted and abandoned in a single night.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Sebastian asked the twin seriously.

The bluenette looked a little apprehensive but she nodded.

Sebastian smirked and opened the door.

The real Ciel got a glimpse of what laid inside.

She found herself eagerly stepping into the room.

Her sapphire eyes widened and her mouth fell open…..

Sebastian had hired a team of architects, builders, designers, and artists to completely redesign Lady Rachel's boudoir.

The former bedroom, bathroom, and adjusted sitting room had all been reconstructed, reconfigured, repainted, and redecorated in a style as baroque, elegant, and opulent as the Palais Garnier and Dame Chancé herself.

Paintings of Paris and the Palais hung on the walls.

The Phantomhive photograph, the black chaise lounge, and the ebony table from Dame Chancé's room in Paris sat across from the bed.

The room was mostly decorated in black and sapphire blue, with touches of silver luxuriously placed here and there.

Velvet, satin, silk, beads…

Rich and exotic.

On the table, boxes of macaroons and lavender candies had been imported from France.

Dame Chancé's luggage had finally all been brought in and Sebastian had arranged for her to have a large walk-in closet with all of her clothing and accessories neatly displayed, complete with a full length mirror.

A large, gothic, black vanity stood in the bedroom, holding all of her perfumes, jewelry and cosmetics in a stately fashion.

The bathroom was redecorated in the same color scheme, the claw tub polished neatly.

Sebastian watched in silent delight at the look of pure amazement on the twin's face as she stared, her mouth still open and her sapphire eyes sparkling while she walked around and admired each detail.

This was a suite truly worthy of la reine du ballet.

Truly worthy of Dame Chancé.

Devoid of nightmares.

Here, she could escape.

Here, she could feel at home.

"Is it to your liking, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

The real Ciel looked slowly over at Sebastian, eyes still wide, open mouth curling into a smile. "_C'est manifique, Sébastian."_

"_Merci." _Sebastian bowed appreciatively with a hand over his chest.

After the twin had a few minutes to take it all in, Sebastian walked over to the corner of the room, putting his hand on the door that opened up into what was formerly Lady Rachel's sitting parlor.

"If you'll allow me to show you the last bit, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

This time the real Ciel looked at him with a curious smile.

What else?

Sebastian opened the door and the twin gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

She could see inside the room.

It had been converted into a state of the art dance studio, complete with mahogany floors, scuffed and worn as a true stage would be, a barre lining a mirrored wall, and with plenty of room to dance, to create.

Sebastian frowned as Ciel rushed in, seeing tears fall from her eyes.

The twin fell to her knees and laid her upper body down on the floor, her hands rubbing the wood.

Sebastian came and knelt beside her. "My lady, are you alright?" He asked softly.

The real Ciel looked at him with a determined, intent, burning sapphire gaze.

"_C'EST MANIFIQUE, SÉBASTIAN!"_

It was Sebastian's turn to widen his eyes when the true Ciel quickly pressed a sweet, firm kiss to each of his cheeks.

Sebastian knew that was a common French custom, but he was humbled that the real Ciel would show such gratitude to such a humble butler.

He was used to Ciel pulling his hair, burning his hands, slapping him….

He was not used to Ciel giving out kisses, even if only on the cheek.

That was certainly a pleasant change!

Sebastian got another whiff of the strong, enticing scent of the little bluenette when her sweet, soft, pink lips touched his skin and he found that as she stood and walked back into the bedroom, he was still kneeling there with blushing cheeks and a racing heart.

My…

She was delightful!

It appeared he had succeeded in making her more comfortable in the house.

"Come, Sebastian." The twin called from her bedroom.

"Now our work can finally begin."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Pain of Discipline

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

The true Ciel spent the day acquainting herself with her new chambers.

During that time, she allowed Sebastian to brief her on everything about her brother's daily affairs that she needed and wanted to know.

Sebastian did not mention how he had come to serve her brother.

Sebastian did not mention Ciel's quest for revenge.

Now was not the proper time.

He mostly went over Funtom and Ciel's charities, along with the errands he did for the Queen.

Once he was finally finished speaking some hours later, he ended with a pleasant smile and looked at his new master. "Questions, my lady?"

The new Ciel gazed at Sebastian with an eyebrow raised, giving him a mischievous grin.

She was well aware there must be several things Sebastian had left unmentioned.

Sebastian blinked.

My, how coy…

How deceptive.

How cute, just like a little kitten.

Clearly, this new Ciel had many questions but was refraining from asking.

Why?

Sebastian did not know now, but he was certain he would find out soon enough.

"Then I shall go and prepare dinner." Sebastian replied to her silence, bowing politely before he left.

That look in her eyes…

Sebastian smirked as his polished shoes clicked down the hallway.

She was playing with him.

He made it to the kitchen and began to prepare the meal.

His lips parted in a smile.

_Let the games begin….._

—-

After Sebastian had served dinner and cared for his suffering, original master, he went to Dame Chancé's chambers to inquire if the real Ciel required any of his services before bed.

When he opened the door, he found the room was already black, and saw the bluenette lying fast asleep, cuddled up in her extravagant bed, with her cat Toulouse at her feet.

The fat cat opened its yellow eyes as Sebastian peered in the room, and it gave him the most awful scowl…...

A warning to stay away.

Sebastian smiled at the cat, amused, and though he did not come any closer, his eyes were soft as he watched the bluenette sleep for just a moment before he closed the door.

What a marvelous thing she was, Delighted Luck.

Tomorrow, they would truly begin working together and Sebastian looked forward to building a close relationship with her.

Just as he had done with his original master, except…..

Maybe with the true Ciel…..

Sebastian stifled a chuckle.

That was silly, probably not.

His eyes still watched her sleeping form until he took a step back and gently closed her door.

Bold and original, demure and beautiful, feisty, charismatic, yet so fragile….

Ciel's twin was both amazingly similar yet deliciously different from her brother.

Sebastian enjoyed that.

The butler smiled as he walked to his own room for the night.

Even if he never saw her again after these twelve weeks, Sebastian felt that at the end of all this he would still feel delighted to have served Dame Chancé.

—

Sebastian's original master did not seem to be making much improvement.

The following morning, Sebastian piled blanket after blanket on top of the male Ciel, who shook with a high fever, teeth chattering against the invisible cold even though the room was warmed by a fire in the early morning light.

"H-h-h-howwwww isssss….?" Ciel hissed out between his gnashed teeth.

Sebastian frowned, seeing that he was trying to ask about his sister.

"She's doing well, my lord. I shall have her finish your paperwork for the week today and then later we shall go into town to run a few errands. I have a feeling the Queen will call upon you soon for a favor and we're running low on several items."

Ciel closed his eyes as if he was relieved to hear that things were going so well.

"Sebassssssstiannnn….." Ciel moaned.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked after he had the bluenette man tucked up to his neck in heavy blankets.

"Sebastian….." Ciel breathed again.

Sick, dull, sapphire eyes gazed up at the butler.

Sebastian frowned, wondering what his master would say if he were well enough to hold a proper conversation.

Ciel seemed to realize that he was not capable of really communicating and with a wheezy sigh, he closed his eyes to try to sleep again.

Sebastian's frown remained.

He was counting on both Phantomhive twins not to disappoint him.

He needed the sister to be diligent and submissive so his master's work could be completed.

So far, he felt diligence for the petite bluenette wouldn't be an issue.

Sebastian smirked.

It was the submissiveness that might be a problem.

Sebastian glanced over at the wheezing bluenette and his smirk fell away.

He just needed the brother to survive.

—-

"Good morning, my lady. It is time to wake up." Sebastian chirped after he knocked on the door and entered Dame Chancé's chambers.

_Sleeps late, just like her brother, _Sebastian mentally noted as he saw the mound of covers still on the bed.

After Sebastian pushed the breakfast cart to the bedside he peeled back the comforter.

His eyes widened when he saw the bed was empty.

"And a very good morning to you, as well, Sebastian." That low, sultry voice cooed from behind him.

Sebastian whirled around to see the true Ciel walking into the room in a loose white lace blouse and a long, black fishtail skirt with ruffles cascading down the back.

"My lady! I was just coming to wake you." Sebastian replied as the twin walked over and sat on the bed, inspecting the breakfast cart.

She had barely eaten since she had come to the manor.

When she did eat, she asked Sebastian for very simple and very plain food.

Raw fruits, raw vegetables, plain rice, unseasoned meat, and small portions of everything.

No salt, no sugar.

Sebastian had not seen her touch the cookies or candies he had shipped into her room from France, but this morning, he noticed she was eagerly eyeing the breakfast scones he had just made.

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful, but you'll have to get up pretty early to wake me! I've been up for hours!" The twin laughed, her deep sapphire eyes flickering up to meet Sebastian's.

"I see. Then do forgive my tardiness. Would you care for a scone this morning, my lady?" Sebastian asked, smirking at the lust in her eyes for the sugary treats.

The twin lifted her hand to take one.

Sebastian's lips parted in a smile.

_Yes, Ciel~, that's it. I made these for you, go on, enjoy~..._

He wanted to see her indulge, to see her eyes light up when she tasted them.

But just then, she did something his master would never do.

Sebastian's eyes widened as the twin put her hand down.

Sebastian knew she wanted the scones.

She blatantly denied herself!

"I would love one but, I should not. That will be too much, far too much." That seductive voice purred.

The real Ciel gave a delicious chuckle at the shocked expression on Sebastian's face, "Does my brother glut himself on these? I'm not surprised. Life is pain, Sebastian. My brother and I share that view, it's one of our similarities. Where we differ is how we chose the pain. I chose the pain of discipline, but brother chose the pain of regret."

Her statement sent chills down Sebastian's spine.

How brilliant and eloquent!

That flawless, porcelain face with those two burning sapphires perfectly reciting a fundamental truth of the world while relating to him how he could know more of both of his masters!

So elegant…

So noble…

Sebastian barely shook himself out of his rapturous gaze to pour his new Ciel a cup of tea.

"This tea, is it earl grey?" The true Ciel's voice purred at Sebastian.

"You are correct, my lady." Sebastian smiled.

The real Ciel took a sip.

She smiled in amusement as well. "I see brother drinks the old family tea, but he has forgotten the old family recipe."

Sebastian blinked. "My lady?"

Oh dear….

He thought he had brewed it to perfection, had he done something to displease his new charge?

Ciel chuckled at him. "Sebastian, please do not feel badly. If brother never told you, how could you possibly know?"

The twin walked over to her vanity, opened a drawer, and took out a black case.

She opened the case and removed a small, corked vial full of a vivid green liquid.

She came back to the bed and took out the cork.

Carefully, she held the open vial over her tea cup, her wrist shaking with tension, until a tiny drop of green liquid plopped into her cup.

Just a drop.

No more.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

When the real Ciel sat the vial down and drank her tea, her new butler picked it up for closer inspection.

His dark orbs widened. "My lady! That is absinthe!"

"Indeed." The real Ciel said boldly as she sat down her teacup. "It takes a lot to power a true Phantomhive, Sebastian. And it seems my brother is still deficient, that's probably why. How he forgot that father used to take his morning tea like that, I'll never know. How is brother doing, anyway? Is he recovering well?"

Sebastian's look of amusement at her words turned into a look of sadness when she asked. "I'm afraid not, my lady. His fever is quite high today, and he lies very ill."

The bluenette woman looked genuinely concerned and saddened to hear that. "Oh dear…...well, you can spend the entire day tending to him, Sebastian. I try to be little trouble, but today I will not need anything at all."

"But my lady," Sebastian began, "your brother asked me to help you complete all of his paperwork today."

Ciel gave Sebastian an amused smirk. "I've already done it."

Sebastian blinked, "What?"

"I've already done it. Go and check. I left it all in the parlor this morning, it is ready for the mail." The twin sighed happily and reached out, touching the remodeled wall. "Now that I have a place here to draw solace from, I can be of use to my brother."

Sebastian grinned.

Diligent….

Submissive….

There was no way his original master could have done that paperwork in two days, let alone in a single early morning.

She had recognized the weight of the need and acted without even being asked.

She was stoic and amusing, she was thoughtful and well-spoken, haughty but respectful, and there was quite a mystery to her…..

She took absinthe in her tea.

Sebastian was still saddened that his master had fallen so ill, but it would be a lie to say he did not enjoy serving his new charge so far.

"Now, I have seen and heard others in this house. People that weren't here….before. I would like to meet them, formally." The true Ciel went on. "Then I shall let you go about your business and I will go about mine."

"There are also some errands in London to tend to, my lady." Sebastian bowed respectfully.

The twin blinked at him. "Then they will have to be done tomorrow, I do not possibly have time today."

Sebastian looked surprised.

It was barely 8 in the morning.

She already did the paperwork.

How could she not have time?

"My lady, if I may ask, what will you be doing the rest of the day?" Sebastian replied.

Part of him was surprised, part of him was merely curious.

"Practicing, Sebastian. I will always be practicing. I _am _always practicing. Now, please let me meet everyone so I can get on with it. My feet ache for the wood and my body is desperate for movement." Ciel replied, turning so black skirt swept the floor elegantly as she walked out into the hallway.

—-

The true Ciel let Sebastian escort her to the parlor.

"If you'll have a seat, my lady, I shall bring the others shortly. If I may ask, though, who am I to tell them you are?" Sebastian asked.

They had not discussed what the true Ciel would be known as, both to the other Phantomhive servants and to those in Ciel's world.

"Tell them the truth, Sebastian. Tell everyone the truth. I am Ciel Phantomhive. I will answer any questions about my brother and our names that come my way." The real Ciel replied looking at Sebastian intently before her beautiful sapphire eyes were pulled away towards the door.

Toulouse padded into the room, a pair of battered ballet slippers in his mouth.

"Meow….." The cat declared, sitting them on the floor, waiting for Dame Chancé to pick up them up and start practicing.

"Yes, Yes, Toulouse. I know! I am coming!" The bluenette groaned. "Sebastian, please tell them to hurry!"

"Yes, my lady. Right away!" Sebastian said with a quick bow.

Then he was off.

Generally, Sebastian took pleasure in irking the male Ciel.

But…

There was something about the female Ciel, maybe it was her effortless, unique beauty or her respectful elegance, but Sebastian genuinely wanted to please his new master.

He would gather the servants in record time.

—

"Alright everyone, listen closely." Sebastian spoke in his dominant tone, leading the other four Phantomhive servants down the hall. "As you all know, we've had a guest that has recently joined us."

"Yeah, we know." Baldroy shrugged as they approached the parlor.

"A girl, yes?" Mey-Rin asked, curious to know why Ciel had let another woman besides his fiancé come to the manor.

"That's right." Sebastian nodded. "She has requested to meet all of you and introduce herself."

They reached the parlor doors and Sebastian stopped, laying his gloved hands on the doorknobs while he turned his head to look at them, eyes narrowed. "This person is not to be considered a guest anymore. She will be your employer, just like the young master and you will treat her with equal respect and authority, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Finny, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin chorused, with Snake nodding silently.

"Very good." Sebastian approved.

Then without another word, he opened the doors…

Four sets of eyes were eager to see just who this new employer was.

Did Ciel and Elizabeth end their engagement?

Was this his new future bride?

A celebrity?

A….

Four sets of eyes widened.

Four mouths dropped open.

The bluenette woman sat on the parlor sofa with a pleasant smile on her face, her fluffy cat scowling from her feet at the newcomers.

"My lady, this is Baldroy the cook, Mey-Rin the maid, Finny the gardner, and Snake the footman." Sebastian introduced everyone with a bow.

The eldest Phantomhive heir rose gracefully to her feet and curtseyed politely. "Pleased to meet you all, I am the real Ciel Phantomhive."

—

Sebastian smirked as the four other servants just stood there, mouths agape in shock.

"You can't be Ciel Phantomhive, you're a dame!" Baldroy shouted.

That made the real Ciel laugh, thinking of her alter ego. "You'd be surprised….Baldroy, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Baldroy stammered.

Ciel stalked closer to the blonde man, flashing her brilliant sapphire eyes up at him in a way that made him blush.

"Quite the handsome one, aren't we?" The true Ciel murmured so she thought only she and Baldroy would hear.

She was wrong.

Sebastian heard and it caused him to scowl before he could stop himself.

Ciel lingered for a moment and Baldroy's cheeks grew even redder under her searingly seductive gaze before she stalked away and paced up and down the line, "Yes, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm afraid my twin brother has been borrowing it though."

"Twin brother?!" Mey-Rin gasped.

"Yes, my dear. My twin brother. Anyway, I will be staying here a short while, but during that time I look forward to working with all of you." Sebastian noticed Ciel's sapphire eyes briefly glanced over at Baldroy again and it made him want to punch the blonde. " I admire you all for putting up with dear brother, he can be quite a challenge." The twin laughed at her own joke.

"Me-OWWWW!" Toulouse interrupted loudly, curling his tail around Dame Chancé's ballet slippers as she looked over.

"But I'm afraid my time is running out, I simply must get to work." The twin said as she walked over and picked up her shoes and her cat. "Please let me know right away if you need anything at all."

The twin quickly took her leave from the room and made her way up the stairs to her newly renovated suite.

As soon as the parlor door closed, the servants immediately assaulted Sebastian with a thousand different questions.

"Since when does Ciel have a twin?!"

"How come she's never been here before?!"

"Why does the young master not talk about her?!"

"'What?!' Says Oscar."

As they all spoke at once and expected Sebastian to answer, he sighed to himself.

He couldn't imagine the barrage of investigations announcing the bluenette publicly would bring.

—-

After he had dealt with the servants, answering what he could, refusing what he could not, and finally getting everyone back to their jobs, Sebastian found it was rather difficult to concentrate on his days work.

The male Ciel laid in bed with a fever and the female Ciel was shut up in her studio, practicing.

Sebastian hoped his original master would recover soon…..

Sebastian would have loved to watch his new master at work, to see what she could really do….

Perhaps another time.

He prepared lunch.

He fed his original master what he could, but the true Ciel did not come out of her room.

He prepared dinner.

He fed his original master what he could, but again, the true Ciel did not leave her dance studio.

No response when he knocked at the door and called for her, only the sound of music on a gramophone.

Sebastian finished his chores for the day.

He tucked the pneumonia-stricken bluenette man in for the night and once he was sleeping, went to Dame Chancé's door.

"My lady?" Sebastian called.

This time there was no reply and no gramophone.

Silence.

"My lady?" Sebastian called again, a bit more aggressively.

Like all of the other nights, she had not sent for him, but it was his duty, and his secret pleasure, to make sure his services were not needed.

"My lady?" Sebastian asked once more before he turned the doorknob and entered with a frown.

He was getting a bit worried.

Was she alright?

The bedroom was black and empty, a small light coming faintly from the old sitting room that had been converted to a dance studio.

Sebastian slowly and carefully approached.

He gently opened the door.

A few small candles burned in the corner, their warm glow highlighting Dame Chancé crumpled on the floor, clad in tight practice clothing, now in an exhausted sleep.

"My lady!" Sebastian gasped, his eyes going wide.

Her body was held in an unnatural position on the floor, having fallen while she was still dancing, her soul was willing to continue, but her physical form failed her.

Her face was drawn and tight with the soreness of rigors only a true dancer, a true artist knew.

Sebastian was overwhelmed at the sight.

His Ciel demanded he do everything for him, Sebastian was surprised he never asked him to help him use the bathroom, but this Ciel…..

Was dehydrated, starving, sore, cold, uncomfortable, dirty…

This Ciel needed everything but had asked for nothing.

She was still breathtaking, even lying dirty and broken like this.

Sebastian wished he could have watched her dance, because he was certain it would have been a sight to see….

Maybe one day.

For now, he could not let _la reine du ballet_ lie in a heap like this.

He could not bear the sight of such a noble creature being so…...so…..

Sebastian stepped forward.

Two yellow eyes appeared in the shadows of the room and Toulouse stepped out protectively from the darkness.

The cat padded over to face Sebastian directly from the other side of Ciel's slumbering body.

"I'm going to help." Sebastian told the cat, looking into his face seriously as if he were talking to a person.

Toulouse the cat seemed to understand and he planted his paws in front of himself majestically, watching Sebastian lift Ciel gently off the floor with soft eyes.

Ciel was still unconscious, in a deep, exhaustion-induced comatose-like sleep.

Sebastian frowned and carried her bridal style to her bathroom and sat her in the bathtub, with Toulouse following closely behind them.

The cat sat curled in the corner, watching, as Sebastian propped the sleeping bluenette against the back of the tub, blindfolded himself, and began to remove her sweat soaked clothing.

Sebastian picked up a large sponge and after he turned on the water, he gently began to wash her with the lavender soap she kept on the counter.

He was careful to keep his blindfold on so he saw nothing.

He was careful to keep one hand on her back and the other under the sponge, which kept her body a mystery to him.

If Sebastian would ever see the glory of her bare personage or have the pleasure of touching her porcelain skin, she would grant him permission with her own pink lips.

But he would not defoul his noble swan by taking advantage of her while she slept.

Once Sebastian had finished bathing her, he reached over and grabbed a towel, wrapping her in it and drying the tub around her.

As deftly as he could, he dried her body off as well and then let her rest against the tub.

Without looking at her, he removed his blindfold, and went to search for a clean nightshirt in her armoire.

The closet thing he found was a black silk chemise, detailed with lace.

Sebastian smirked.

What a shame he had to put this on her instead of take it off….

With Toulouse still watching, Sebastian replaced his blindfold and slipped the garment on her sleeping form.

Once she was dressed, Sebastian took off his blindfold and lifted her from the tub.

He carried her bridal style over to the bed, pausing for just a moment to admire her in his arms.

My, she was breathtaking…

Sebastian's eyes were soft as he admired the bluenette's graceful face, her long lashes fanned out as she slept, her pink lips pouted.

Her face was relaxed now, Sebastian had washed away her soreness, relaxed her tense muscles.

His eyes traced the long, slender curve of her milk white neck.

Sebastian inhaled her scent and purred.

That same scent, alluring, exotic…intoxicating.

That was no perfume.

That was simply…..her.

Toulouse jumped onto the bed as Sebastian gently tucked the unconscious bluenette in, watching the cat curl up on her feet protectively.

Sebastian took one last glance at Ciel as she snuggled into the covers, "_Manifique, _my lady~."

As Sebastian left her boudoir, a grin parted his lips.

The blunette had smiled in her sleep when she heard his voice…

How very intriguing.


	5. Chapter 5 - On Ladies And Rabbits

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

The following morning, two black carriages left the Phantomhive estate and headed towards London.

One carriage held Finny, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Snake.

Sebastian and the true Ciel rode in the other carriage.

It was true, what Sebastian had told his original master the previous day.

The manor did need several supplies.

But…...

The Phantomhive butler had received an ominous letter in the early morning mail.

Apparently, the queen suspected that Lau was involved in some rather devious activities again.

It was just a suspicion…...

He and Ciel were supposed to investigate.

That was exactly what Sebastian had told her before they departed and the bluenette woman had agreed.

Sebastian looked over at his new master as they rode along.

The true Ciel looked absolutely beautiful, dressed in a rich navy, silk dress that fit close to her form, accentuating her figure.

Sure, she was dedicated, intelligent, talented.

But if things turned for the worst…..

How would she do in a battle?

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

Of course, he would defend her with his life.

But this Ciel didn't seem to have much of an appetite for violence.

She knew her brother ran errands for the Queen but not the full extent of what those errands entailed.

Would she stay if she knew what her brother really did?

—-

"Alright, we have plenty of this now, plenty of that….." Sebastian spoke, leading the group as they walked along, checking off things on his shopping list as they were purchased.

_Ring, Ring_

Sebastian looked to his side.

Ciel was no longer there.

"Where is young master?" He asked the other servants.

"I dunno." Baldroy shrugged.

"Can you dear boys come help me with this?" Ciel called, poking her head out of a nearby dress shop.

"Sure, we're coming!" Finny said happily, running over.

—-

A short while later, Sebastian stood and watched as Baldroy and Finny loaded a carriage down with packages.

"Really, my lady? Did you have you have to buy one of everything from the shop?" Sebastian sighed.

"I despise this city. It's dirty, it's dank, and it's very dismal. I'm not certain when I'll be back, I may as well pick it up now." Ciel replied.

"But my lady, surely…." Sebastian began, helping Baldroy with a particularly wide box.

_Ring, Ring_

Sebastian turned just in time to see Ciel's bluenette hair disappearing into a scented soap shop.

After she came out of the soap shop, several boxes later, as Sebastian finished helping the gardener and the cook load the carriage yet again, he heard another….

_Ring, Ring_

"Oh dear…." The Phantomhive butler sighed.

He should have known better than to take a young woman with unlimited funds shopping.

—

Once the spare carriage was loaded down with both the manor's supplies and Ciel's purchases, Sebastian began to dismiss the four servants and send them back home. "Alright everyone, I believe that's it, off you go now."

"Wait!" The bluenette interrupted.

Sebastian and the others looked at her.

"Please, as a thank you to all of you, I want each of you to pick out one thing you truly want and it will be yours, as a gift from me. It seems that all of you have been an immeasurable help to my brother and I truly appreciate everything that each of you has done for him and our family." Ciel spoke.

Sebastian blinked but the other four were excited.

"That's awfully nice of you, young master!"

"Blimey!"

"Wow, thanks!"

"We appreciate it," Says Emily."

Ciel did something that Sebastian was not used to, and gave a happy smile, "Go ahead, everyone go and decide on something."

They all seemed to have ideas and disappeared in an instant…..

Except for Sebastian.

He simply stood across from Ciel in the chilly wind.

"Sebastian," Ciel purred in her low, seductive voice. "Surely there's something you'd like?"

Sebastian looked back at the bluenette, her skin even paler in the cold, making a sharp contrast against her vivid sapphire eyes.

Gazing at her, Sebastian could think of plenty of things he would like…

Heh.

But they could not be bought with money.

"I'm afraid the things I desire cannot be purchased, my lady." Sebastian said, smirking under the high collar of his trench coat.

_I want you, Ciel, _he thought silently.

"Cost is no issue." Ciel pressed. "At least let me give you something you need. Some new clothes perhaps?"

"My suits are in fine condition, my lady." Sebastian replied.

"Then maybe something a bit closer?" Ciel smirked.

—

A short while later, Snake had a new cage for his friends, Mey-Rin had a lovely diamond necklace, Baldroy had some new collectibles, and Finny had some new books.

A very humiliated, blushing Sebastian loaded his new underwear onto the carriage.

"The shopkeeper assured me these would be very comfortable." Ciel said as she stood beside him.

"Thank you, my lady." Sebastian replied, cheeks still pink.

Why did he not just ask for suits?

He had no problem with Ciel wanting to buy him something he needed, but did the shopkeeper really have to attempt to measure his scrotum through his trousers, in front of her?!

Sebastian glanced over at the bluenette.

His eyes were soft.

Oh well…...

Sebastian could tell by the way Ciel had chuckled that she had enjoyed watching his measuring session.

If it amused his lady, then it was worthwhile for him to have endured it…..

He turned away to lock up the carriage.

Sebastian felt a hand suddenly grip his arm and he turned.

"Actually, do you mind if I sit in there for a minute?"

Ciel had grabbed ahold of him, but the softness in Sebastian's eyes was quickly replaced by concern when he saw the color drain from her face, her fingers digging into his arm as she began to slump down.

"My lady! What's the matter?" Sebastian asked as he supported Ciel while she climbed into the carriage.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as the little bluenette sat on her knees and folded herself up, rolling into a ball on the carriage seat.

"Ah….I am alright, but I need, um, I need…..Mey-Rin." Ciel's low, muffled voice came from under her arms.

Sebastian watched her begin to rock her hips back and forth and his eyes narrowed more. She looked like she was in pain. "My lady, shall I call a doctor? I am perfectly capable of-"

"Sebastian, I am positive that you are. However, please get Mey-Rin, please. Please. Please. Please. Please hurry. Please hurry….." Ciel almost chanted.

Sebastian frowned, stepped out, and quickly stopped the servant's carriage, just before it began its drive back to the manor.

"What is it, Mr. Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked as Sebastian ushered her hastily to Ciel's carriage.

"I do not know. Young master requested to see you specifically." Sebastian explained with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Why didn't Ciel want his help?

Whatever it was, he was much more capable than Mey-Rin, he could assure the bluenette of that.

Sebastian waited dutifully outside as the maid stepped into Ciel's carriage and closed the door.

Sebastian stood still and listened.

He could hear Mey-Rin speaking in a low, soothing tone.

He could hear Ciel weeping.

The clink of coins…..

Ciel was giving Mey-Rin money for something...

The carriage door opened and Mey-Rin stepped out.

She and Sebastian exchanged a glance, he noticed Mey-Rin's cheeks were pink.

Sebastian sensed that this time, her blush wasn't because of him.

The red-headed maid walked wordlessly into a nearby apothecary.

Sebastian blinked.

A few minutes later, the maid emerged carrying a brown bag.

She brought the bag to Sebastian and placed it in his arms. "Listen, Mr. Sebastian, there's a pub over there that rents rooms by the hour. Please take young master there and give her some food, let her rest just for an hour or so."

"The food over there is sure to be positively vile. I can make her an excellent meal when we return." Sebastian countered.

Mey-Rin removed her glasses and even though she could no longer see him well, she gave Sebastian the most serious scowl he had ever seen.

He didn't know Mey-Rin was capable of such a dangerous look.

"She needs food, NOW. Please, Mr. Sebastian. If she doesn't eat, she won't be able to take her medicine."

Sebastian nodded at the seriousness in her voice, "Very well. I can tend the young master, please take the supplies back to the manor and put them away."

"Yes, sir." Mey-Rin nodded.

Then she ran back to where Snake, Baldroy, and Finny were waiting and they drove away, back towards Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian didn't open the bag, but he was still confused.

What was wrong?

What medicine did Ciel need?

Why weren't they calling a doctor?

He opened the carriage door gently.

Ciel was still curled in a ball.

"My lady, can you walk?" He asked softly.

"I'd rather not." Came the hushed reply, barely above a whisper.

"Then I shall carry you." Sebastian replied.

He gently lifted the petite bluenette into his arms, the brown bag still clutched in his hand.

Sebastian frowned when a groan of pure pain escaped Ciel's pink lips as Sebastian walked to the pub.

He inquired with the owner and the couple were quickly shown to a private room. Ciel kept her face buried in Sebastian's coat, which hid his lapel pin and therefore allowed them to be there anonymously.

As soon as they were in the room and Sebastian closed the door, he heard a click as Ciel locked herself in the bathroom.

Sebastian went downstairs and ordered a plate of fried chicken and fried potatoes for her.

The Phantomhive butler was skeptical.

Besides being greasy and unappetizing, this was not the kind of simple, baked food his little lady seemed to prefer.

As Ciel emerged, with an unhealthy pallor, from the bathroom, Sebastian's brow lifted in surprise as she sat down and ate.

"I'm sorry to be a bother." That low, sultry voice purred at him from the small, simple table. "But would you mind filling up four hot water bottles for me?"

Sebastian blinked. "Of course not, my lady. Shall I call a doctor?"

"That is not necessary." He watched the bluenette pull the hot water containers and a bottle from the brown bag.

Once her food was eaten, she promptly took three pills out of the bottle and swallowed them.

When Sebastian returned, she took the hot water containers from him and made herself a small nest on the bed, laying so the heat was underneath her, covers piled on top, and closed her eyes.

Sebastian was curious.

What an odd morning.

Once she was asleep, he stood and walked over, opening the door to the bathroom.

Ah….

Sebastian smirked.

Bloody tissues filled a waste basket.

Leaving the bathroom, he peered into the brown bag and saw sanitary napkins.

The pills were for pain.

Sebastian frowned.

How thoughtless of him.

He should have had these things on hand, but, alas, he was not used to having a female master.

Sebastian made a mental note of the date.

Since she would be his charge for twelve weeks, he would be better prepared next time.

A butler that couldn't do that much wasn't worth his salt.

Looking over at the sleeping bluenette, Sebastian saw one of the hot water bottles sliding out of place.

He quickly strode over and carefully crawled onto the bed, pushing it back to its original position.

His eyes widened when Ciel moaned in her sleep, feeling someone close to her, and grabbed onto Sebastian, scooting to cuddle close to him.

Her small hands clutched him tightly.

Sebastian's look of surprise settled into a warm smile as he folded his arms around the sleeping bluenette, letting her nest against him.

Ciel only rested for an hour, but Sebastian was able to hold her the entire time.

He didn't have much of a choice…...

She wouldn't let go of him.

Sebastian found it rather blissful.

His eyes were soft as he watched her, a gentle purr coming from his chest.

He got to inhale her scent, listen to her breathing, watch the color gradually return to her pale cheeks….

It may only have been an hour, but it was one of the best hours Sebastian had spent since he came to serve the house of Phantomhive.

And after all…...the rest of the servants got something they had really wanted.

As head of the Phantomhive staff, it would be rude if Ciel had denied him.

—

With proper equipment now in place, some food, and some pain medicine, Ciel woke shortly afterwards feeling much better.

Ciel and Sebastian left the pub and stepped in to the carriage once more.

Now that night was falling, Sebastian had them make their way to Lau's usual spot of residence.

"So, this man, this man is a drug smuggler?" Ciel asked Sebastian as the horses clipped along.

Sebastian nodded, interrupted from his reverie about the snuggle they had shared earlier, "I'm afraid your brother has had a long history of quarreling with him. The Queen herself sent a letter this morning saying she suspects he's behind a string of recent disappearances of others in his trade."

"So he may be eliminating his competition?" Ciel asked.

"Precisely, yes. Along with their families." Sebastian nodded, very matter-of-factly.

Ciel looked genuinely disturbed. "How very dreadful."

"Indeed." Sebastian purred.

When the carriage came to a stop, Sebastian started to speak, but Ciel interrupted him. "Let me go in alone. He doesn't know me. He doesn't know my face. Let me see what he will tell me."

"But…." Sebastian started to say in rebuttal.

Ciel was already walking down the stairs and making her way inside.

—

Sebastian waited beside the carriage.

Silence.

Time passed.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Twenty.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

His polished shoes clicked against the cobblestone as he walked towards the entrance to Lau's hideout.

Something was wrong, Sebastian could feel it.

—-

"So as I was saying, in Parí, we-" Ciel's low, velvet voice carried across the dingy room.

"My lady!" Sebastian exclaimed with wide eyes as he walked in and looked upon the shocking scene.

There sat Ciel, a smoking opium pipe in hand, as she chatted with Lau.

"My butler!" The true Ciel exclaimed back, feigning surprise.

Sebastian's mouth was agape as she blew a puff of smoke from her lips.

"Hello there, Phantomhive butler." Lau smirked at Sebastian.

"It's a very good thing I've come to help. My brother has dealt wrongly with this man. He's not a drug dealer! He just sells opium!" Ciel explained triumphantly to Sebastian.

Sebastian frowned at Ciel.

"Opium's a plant." Ciel shrugged. "It's legal in France."

Sebastian sighed and put his palm to his face.

Of course, his master's sister lived her life in a world full of performers, full of temptations and…..

"Although, I suppose it can be a bit addictive. And you do seem to have quite a lot of it." Ciel noted to Lau as she looked around at all the crates full of opium. "And…... I did come to help my brother. So that means we must confiscate all of it immediately!"

Sebastian and Lau both deadpanned.

"For what purpose, my lady?" Sebastian asked, looking a bit daunted.

"You can't take all of my supplies!" Lau frowned.

"Then on my brother's behalf, I demand that you show me a record of each sale you make from this point forward. No more addicts. I want you to sell to physicians and pharmaceutical companies only. And you better not be lying about your innocence regarding the recent murders." Ciel ordered Lau.

"Or what?" The dark-haired man grinned at the bluenette.

"Or I'll show you whose sister I truly am." Ciel replied gracefully, putting out her pipe and standing to leave with Sebastian.

"I'm not afraid of guard dogs. And I'm surely not afraid of little puppies." Lau taunted as they walked out.

Ciel stopped, turned around, and walked back to Lau.

Sebastian stayed behind, wanting to see what she was going to do.

"I may not be the Queen's guard dog, that's true," Ciel began, lifting her foot to bring it down painfully on Lau's crotch.

"Ahhh!" Lau cried as the hard sole of her leather boot crunched against his most sensitive area.

The true Ciel was a trained ballerina and had incredible strength in her petite but muscular legs.

Lau grit his teeth and whimpered as she rolled the ball of her foot, each bone, each muscle in rippling succession, exerting pounds of pressure over every part of his groin.

"...But I've been called a _mauvaise chienne_ before." That low, sultry voice chuckled.

Sebastian smirked.

Ciel got right up in Lau's face. "I don't care for death. If you hear of anything, any information at all, give it to me. The truth, Mr. Lau. That's all I need. And your future receipts."

Lau hissed out in pain as she ripped her foot away and quickly took her leave again.

"Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian nodded quickly.

He didn't even try to hide his grin.

—

The carriage arrived at Phantomhive manor quite late.

The true Ciel followed Sebastian into the house and while she washed up and readied herself to sleep, Sebastian went and tended his original master.

The male Ciel's fever seemed to not be as high, although he was fast asleep.

Sebastian was happy to see that, perhaps it meant the young man was improving.

Maybe he had a chance at survival after all….

Once Sebastian had done all that he could for his male master, he went to check on his little lady.

"My lady, is there anything you need for the night?" Sebastian asked.

The true Ciel was lying on her black velvet chaise lounge, reading a book in the candlelight as Toulouse watched from the bed.

Sebastian noticed that on her lap sat Ciel's grey plush rabbit, the Funtom mascot.

It had disappeared from view the second day she was in the manor and since then, whether in her remodeled suite or in the secret passage, Sebastian noticed she seemed to keep it close.

For some reason…..

"May I ask you a question?" Ciel replied.

"Of course." Sebastian smiled.

"Why was I really brought here?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked at her, keeping his smile. "Why, my lady, you know the answer, to help your poor brother in his hour of need."

"No, Sebastian, that is a piece of the answer. Brother did not bring me all this way to sign some documents and talk to a low level criminal. There is something else I have not been told."

Ah, this Ciel was perceptive.

Sebastian kept his smile, but underneath it, he was getting a bit nervous.

His master had told him not to lie, but, only to say what was necessary.

Ciel didn't need his sister knowing about all of his deeds…

All of his goals….

"Forgive me if this is rude, but why did your parents name you Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Do you not like the name "Sebastian", my lady?" Sebastian asked.

"I despise it from the bottom of my heart." Ciel replied.

"My parents did not give me that name." Sebastian smiled.

"Then who did?" Ciel pressed.

"Your brother."

That single response hit the bluenette woman like a ton of bricks, Sebastian saw abject horror widen her eyes, watched her body jerk upright like she had just been stabbed, saw the corners of her lips tremble in fear? Grief?

"_Mon dieu_…." Ciel whispered, one hand coming up to cover her mouth, the other clutching the plush rabbit tightly against her chest.

"My lady, what's the matter?" Sebastian asked, kneeling down.

He didn't understand why that was so terrible.

"_Mon dieu…" _Ciel repeated.

"My lady…." Sebastian said softly, looking up at her from where he knelt on the floor as tears began to run down her cheek. "I am named after his beloved dog, really, it's no—-"

In a second, Ciel was off the chaise and on her feet, holding the toy rabbit as she began to pace back and forth, back and forth.

"I thought brother chose this rabbit to be his mascot as a message! A message to say he was sorry! It's not a message at all!" Ciel wailed.

"My lady, what are you talking about?" Sebastian asked the frantic bluenette.

Ciel snapped towards him, big tears running down her cheeks as she spoke. "When we were small, Father bought me a pet rabbit named Jasper! A little grey rabbit! Brother was jealous! He was jealous I played with him instead! Sebastian! That stupid dog! One day, Sebastian ate Jasper! Brother claimed it was an accident! He said he was sorry! The fact that he named you what he did shows he was lying! Brother wasn't sorry!Sebastian was a killer! His killer that wiped out whatever stood in brother's way! That's what you are too, isn't it?! You're my brother's dog that kills whatever he commands!"

Ciel clasped her hands over her face, dropping the rabbit as she sunk to the floor, and let out a shriek of complete despair that startled even Sebastian.

Sebastian slowly and carefully approached, sitting beside of her, he gave her one of his silk handkerchiefs to dry her eyes with as he spoke, "Your brother named me Sebastian because I am loyal to both him and the house of Phantomhive, and because I protect him. I can also protect you."

Ciel's breath came in quiet, sharp gasps she had cried so hard, but she was silent as she listened.

"I do not know the details concerning your rabbit, my lady, I was not there. Your brother has never spoken of it. But I have been loyal to your brother and to your family these ten years."

"I…..I won't kill anyone." Ciel stammered through her heaving breaths. "I will not murder, and I will not ask you to."

"And neither I nor your brother expect you to do so." Sebastian replied.

Ciel eventually quieted and they sat there in silence for a moment.

"I am here to protect this house and those that live in it." Sebastian spoke after a long moment, in a low, soothing tone, trying to reassure her.

"It's late, I suppose I should sleep." Ciel responded, changing the subject.

Sebastian wasn't sure what she thought now.

If she resented her brother….

Or him…

What if his master ordered something and this Ciel refused to follow through?

Sebastian watched the bluenette climb into bed and pull the covers up.

He bowed politely and went to leave.

Ciel called to him as he put his hand on the doorknob. "Sebastian,"

"Yes, my lady?" He asked as he turned his head.

"Even if you are a killer, you're a good cuddler."

Sebastian felt his cheeks pinken and his heart speed up as the little minx referenced how he had held her in his arms earlier, cradling her through her pain.

He thought she had been asleep the entire time….

"Thank you, my lady." Sebastian nodded, the shadows hiding his blush as he opened the door and left her to rest.

Ah…

What a pleasure it had been indeed to hold his little kitten!


	6. Chapter 6 - Part of his world

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Several days passed since that night.

Those days turned into a week.

Ciel did not say anything else to Sebastian about the work he did for her brother.

The true Ciel's return and her brother's illness was announced to the Queen, the aristocracy, and the entirety of London.

Consequently, the press had been quite astir ever since.

It became a daily task for Sebastian to turn away hordes of photographers and journalists that swarmed the manor.

The Earl Phantomhive, sullen and lonely, was survived by a twin sister?

There were those, who like Sebastian, were in complete shock that the Earl even had a sibling.

While Sebastian dealt with the ravenous publicists, the true Ciel busied herself with both helping perform her brother's obligations, and training at each available second for her important performance that was now only nine weeks away.

She had been attempting to train, anyway, but one bright, sunny morning, she unfortunately found it….difficult, for some reason.

The true Ciel's pink lips fell into a frown as she left her dance studio and peeled off her tight practice clothes.

Inspiration.

She had lost her inspiration.

Nine weeks away, oh dear, dear, dear…

This would simply not do.

—

"My lady, may I come in?" Sebastian called through Dame Chancé's bedroom door.

He had just finished tending her brother for the morning. Sebastian was pleased to find that the young, bluenette man was starting to do a bit better.

His forehead had been hot this morning but not burning, not dripping with sweat.

Sebastian had been thrilled to see even this small improvement in his original master, although the young man was still very ill.

"Yes, of course." Came the true Ciel's reply through the door.

"Good morning, my lady, I-" Sebastian began to speak as he opened the door and stepped in, carrying a small tray with her breakfast and absinthe-laced tea when he stopped, his body rigid with shock.

Sebastian's jaw dropped and his cheeks went pink.

There, on her black velvet chaise, was Dame Chancé, laying on her left hip, reading a book.

"My lady!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Yes, my butler?" The true Ciel asked calmly, not looking up from the page she was currently skimming.

The true Ciel was lying on the chaise…...completely nude.

Thankfully, since she was on her side, her nether regions and bottom were still discreetly tucked from Sebastian's full view and the book covered her breasts.

Sebastian stood there, paralyzed from excitement and indecisions.

What should he say?

What should he do?

Was she trying to seduce him?

Finally, those vivid sapphire eyes flickered over to him and she had the audacity to speak as if nothing was out of the ordinary, "Is everything alright, Sebastian?"

"A fine lady should be modest, C-" Sebastian began but Ciel interrupted him.

She nodded as she turned her eyes back to her page. "Oh yes, I agree full-heartedly, Sebastian. So it is a very good thing I am not one. I am an artist and a monarch, and I have lost my inspiration. Besides, modesty is a fruitless virtue."

Sebastian expected her to be ashamed at his scorn, but she simply resumed reading her book after she spoke.

Sebastian was a gentleman and cast his eyes down to the floor. "I do not think your brother would approve of this, my lady."

"Then it's a very good thing that he's in bed now, isn't it? That is where we differ again, dear Sebastian." That low, sultry voice chuckled, teasing his ears.

Sebastian fought the urge to look at her, to gaze upon her naked form, to drink in her exposed, porcelain skin as she spoke.

"My brother is nobility, he is the Earl Phantomhive. But I….I am royalty. _La Reine Du Ballet_. I am the reigning queen of the worldwide empire of ballet. Ballet is an art form expressed through movement. There are museum exhibits on me, books that have been written about my accomplishments and my skills, for centuries after my death, many will continue to try, but fail at taking my crown. People have traveled from nations around the world to learn the secrets of my techniques. Centuries after my brother is dead, they will likely have sold this estate and everything in it, to save what family we have left or donate the proceeds to charity. No one will remember him and no one will care. His legacy will fade far faster than mine"

"That does not necessarily explain your decision to be bare this morning, my lady." Sebastian spoke, turning so his back faced her.

"Where you not listening? I said I have lost my inspiration to dance and I must find it again, Sebastian, I simply must. I must connect with who I am, truly. This is one of the easiest ways. If you are uncomfortable in your own skin, you are uncomfortable in everything else." Ciel explained.

She glanced up from her book, hearing him turn, and saw his back was facing her.

The bluenette didn't like that and laid her book down, standing up.

She padded over to Sebastian and he heard her coming, he smelled that rich, _intoxicating _scent that her porcelain flesh carried and felt his heart beat faster.

"Royalty makes the rules, Sebastian. Nobility follows the rules. Perhaps that is the best way to illustrate the difference between my brother and myself. Now," Ciel chuckled, coming to stand in front of him. "A gentleman should never turn his back on a lady. If you allow my naked frame to arouse you, that is your decision! Some of the greatest works of art in the world depict nude women! Are you aroused by the statues of Rome?! Is that it?! Or, are you saying that my body, which I work so hard to keep as a tool to create my art with, is so dreadful to behold, that you must turn from it?" Ciel demanded, crossing her arms.

There was no good answer he could give to that.

Sebastian dared to lift his eyes up and return Ciel's blazing, sapphire gaze.

He didn't really see anything, just a flash of beautiful, slender, pale skin, a couple of rosy pink spots, and then those scorching sapphire eyes…..

But simply knowing that the little minx would dare stand in front of him completely nude, hearing that low, seductive voice growl and purr with anger and passion, was making Sebastian really struggle…..

_No, my lady, I must turn from your body to protect you from myself, lest we both be lost to an inescapable fate of passion and lust….._ Sebastian thought.

Sebastian felt a lump in his throat as Ciel's sapphire eyes wandered down…..

Down….

She saw it.

Oh dear…

He was certain he had been holding the breakfast tray low enough to hide it, but, as the bluenette threw back her head and laughed, Sebastian knew he had failed….

Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler, had failed.

How embarrassing.

"Now who's modest, Sebastian? I suppose many 'fine ladies' would argue that is quite lewd, you know~." Ciel purred, raising an eyebrow at the butler, before she walked over and resumed her place on the chaise lounge, picking her book up again.

Sebastian quickly sat her breakfast tray and tea down on her ebony table and excused himself from the room.

He closed her bedroom door behind him and leaned against it.

Oh my, that was awful.

Sebastian let out a deep sigh.

Three more inches.

If he had held the tray down three more inches towards the floor, he could have covered the bulge in his pants from his lady's view.

Sebastian tried to smooth down the front of his trousers that had grown uncomfortably tight as he walked towards the kitchen.

He had to regain his composure for the day.

Goodness!

That little kitten was going to kill him!

—

It was just after lunch time when Sebastian finished administering his original master's afternoon medication.

The young man had been awake enough to lift his head a bit and swallow the liquid himself, without Sebastian having to press on his throat to induce the reflex.

"Thank you, Sebastian." The bluenette man murmured. Sebastian dutifully stood beside of him, watching Ciel's face relax as he fell back into a peaceful sleep….

Peaceful, yes…

Besides the paparazzi and Ciel's illness, things had seemed rather peaceful at the manor.

Too peaceful…...

The ringing of the door bell shattered the silence in the house.

_Not more publicists, _Sebastian sighed inwardly, picking up the medicine tray and leaving his original master to sleep.

His female master, the true Ciel, sat, using the telephone in the room adjacent to her brother's study.

She was having a conversation with one of her friends at the Palais Garnier while she overlooked some tax information concerning Funtom.

_Emilié….? _Sebastian guessed.

That seemed to be her closest friend, at least, from what he had seen when he had met the bluenette.

Sebastian purred as the sound of Ciel's laughter rang down the hall while he walked towards the door to find out who had rung the bell.

To hear such a magnificent voice so mirthful….it was quite a sound.

That sound put a smile on Sebastian's face, that is, until his gloved hand turned the brass knob.

When Sebastian opened the door, he found himself assaulted by three sets of wide eyes and an onslaught of demands and questions.

"Ciel is sick! Where is he?! We must see him immediately!"

"We will do all we can to help master Ciel!"

"Is it really true, Sebastian?! She's…..she's back?!"

Sebastian's bewildered eyes looked from Prince Soma, to Lady Elizabeth, to Agni, and the two carriages behind them.

He could see Paula waving from the carriage window.

Oh dear….

Well, so much for the peace in the manor…..

Sebastian put a cordial smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Yes, Prince Soma, I'm afraid my master is quite ill and he cannot see any visitors at this time. And may I say, it a pleasure to see you both again." Sebastian nodded first to Prince Soma and Agni.

He would have answered Lady Elizabeth first but he was afraid those two would come storming past him and barge into Ciel's room, waking him from his much-needed sleep.

"But! We need to-"

Sebastian politely but firmly raised a hand. "I am so sorry to inform you of this, but my master needs his sleep to recover. I am hopeful that if his rest is continued, then he may be on the mend soon. And yes, Lady Elizabeth, if we are talking about the same person, then _she_ is back."

Sebastian noted that Lady Elizabeth didn't seem like her normal, bouncy self.

Her green eyes were heavy with sadness as she asked Sebastian pitifully, "May…..may I…... see her, Sebastian?"

Sebastian gave a warm smile and stood to the side, allowing Elizabeth to come in, the young lady quickly scampered past Sebastian and into the house. "Of course, my lady. She is working on some documents for her brother, but you will find her across from his study. I'm sure she will appreciate a moment's break."

"Who is 'she'?" Prince Soma asked, looking at Agni, then back to Sebastian, confused.

Clearly, Prince Soma and Agni had not read all of the recent reports.

"Have you not heard the news, your highness?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

"No…" Prince Soma replied warily.

"After ten long years, it seems my master's twin sister has returned home." Sebastian informed him.

Both Prince Soma and Agni's jaws dropped.

Sebastian's eyes widened as they both ran past him in a whooshing gust of air, speeding into the parlor.

"We must meet the sister of Ciel at once!" Prince Soma declared as they hurdled past Sebastian.

"We will offer prayers of thanks for her safe return! What a beautiful thing for two siblings to be reunited after so many years apart!" Agni exclaimed as tears formed in his eyes.

"Ciel…..oh poor, Ciel! To have thought he was all alone in the world!" Prince Soma began to sniffle.

"At least they are together now, my Prince!" Agni cried, as at last his tears flowed freely.

Sebastian sighed as Prince Soma and his butler wrapped their arms around each other and began to sob in happiness and sympathy for the Phantomhive twins.

Sebastian asked if they needed anything and then he began to make his way down the hall towards the true Ciel.

"I had best prepare my new master for those two." Sebastian said to himself while he walked.

Prince Soma, Agni, and Elizabeth all at once…..

Busy, yes, but it would be a fine afternoon.

Sebastian chuckled.

Indeed, the trio would keep the real Ciel busy today.

Some new people for her to meet from her brother's world…...

Perhaps his female master would have a chance to find what she was looking for after all.

—-

"So anyway, like I was saying, _Emilié….._it's like all of my inspiration just vanished."

Sebastian heard Ciel talking on the phone as he approached the room across from the study.

The bluenette woman had eventually dressed in a grey taffeta gown, put on one of her favorite diamond bracelets, and left her room.

If she couldn't practice, she may as well go ahead and do her assigned work for the day.

"No, I know it's Saturday but there's no way all of you could get here in time. Next week, perhaps?"

Sebastian's lips curved into a smile.

Did Dame Chancé want to invite her friends here?

Oh, that would be lovely, it would give him a chance to show off the Phantomhive hospitality.

A chance to win his lady's admiration…..

"What?"

Sebastian stopped at the suddenness and the seriousness in Ciel's voice.

"What do you mean?...Surely you must be joking! Surely _they_ must be joking! They can't just…..Of course…...yes…..I'll be there. I WILL be there. Yes…. _Au revoir._"

Sebastian frowned as his master's very unhappy voice stopped and a click rang out as the phone was placed back on the receiver.

Sebastian lifted his fingers and knocked on the door.

A simple sigh gave him permission to enter.

"Come in."

"My lady, there are some visitors here that wish to meet you." Sebastian smiled.

"Who?" Ciel questioned.

"Your brother's fiancé, one of his friends, and one of mine." Sebastian replied.

If his original master had been in the room, he may have scolded Sebastian for counting Prince Soma as a friend, but Sebastian admired Agni's skill and dedication as a butler, and he was happy to claim him as one.

"Alright." Came Ciel's quiet, submissive reply.

It made Sebastian's very innards ache to see the fire diminish from her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Sebastian knelt down in front of her as she frowned in her chair.

"My lady, what's the matter?" Sebastian asked softly, genuinely concerned.

This was not like her.

What a terrible thing, to see a frown so despairing mar that beautiful, pearlescent face.

Sebastian was used to seeing his old master frown, scowl, and pout almost constantly but this Ciel…..

Sebastian preferred to see this Ciel smiling.

"It is nothing, Sebastian. Please do not trouble yourself." Ciel replied, looking up at him.

"Clearly something is wrong my lady, if there is any way I am able to help, it is my duty and my pleasure as the Phantomhive family butler to do so." Sebastian assured her.

Ciel chuckled, "That is very kind of you, Sebastian. But I…"

_CLANG!_

Sebastian's eyes widened, he moved to shield her.

But she was faster than he was…...

Ciel looked as calm as ever as the blade of a word came crashing towards her throat, the bluenette raised her hand and used her diamond bracelet to block the blow perfectly.

Sebastian's eyes flickered to the end of the sword, curious to see who was standing there.

A blonde with teary eyes…..

Sebastian gasped.

Lady Elizabeth!

Ciel's delicate wrist shook with tension as she continued to block Elizabeth's sword from cutting her throat, the bluenette had her back to the girl, but a smug smirk appeared on Ciel's lips.

Ciel didn't need to see Elizabeth standing there, she knew who it was.

That low, velvet voice purred out, "Your mother is a wonderful teacher, but unfortunately for you…."

Ciel's voice trailed off as she swung her wrist down suddenly, the force of the motion throwing Elizabeth forward, allowing Ciel to stand up quickly, push her shoulder up into Elizabeth's chin and knock the sword out of her hand.

Lady Elizabeth was caught off guard and fell to her knees on the ground in front of Ciel who smiled down at her triumphantly.

"I've had better~."

"That was not fair, Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth cried.

"And please explain then how it was fair for you to attack an unarmed person from behind?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had to see if it was really you! After all these years is everyone supposed to believe you just came back from the dead?!" Elizabeth shouted.

Ciel thought for a moment, putting a thin, tapered finger to her rosy lips, then she shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

Tears welled in Lady Elizabeth's eyes as she stumbled to her feet and threw her arms around the bluenette, sobbing into her grey taffeta dress. "Oh, Ciel! Ciel! How could you?! How could you not tell me?! You were my best friend! My dearest friend! How could you not?!"

Sebastian had been standing back, amazed, shocked, and curious all at once.

It wasn't until those vivid sapphire eyes turned on him and that low, velvet voice spoke in his direction that he was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Sebastian, leave us a moment, won't you? I need to talk to my friend alone." Ciel requested softly, her sapphire eyes gentle as she wrapped her arms around her old friend.

"Yes, of course, my lady. Please know that the others are waiting in the parlor when you are available." Sebastian nodded.

"_Oui,_ Sebastian_._" Ciel murmured to him as he left.

Once he closed the door to the study, he could hear the two girls whispering, he could hear Elizabeth's words coming in gasps, her voice choked with sobs.

Sebastian smirked.

Why hadn't he guessed that?

Of course the two girls had been childhood friends.

Being cousins and living closely to one another, with Elizabeth betrothed to Ciel's brother, the girls must have spent a lot of time together in their younger days.

Ten years had passed, it made sense that Elizabeth's feelings were hurt that neither Ciel nor her brother had let her know that she had indeed survived.

Lady Elizabeth was not one to calm down easily…..

Sebastian sighed.

This afternoon visit may take longer than he thought.

—

Sebastian served tea to Prince Soma and Agni while the two waited patiently to meet his original master's mysterious sister.

"Where is she, Sebastian?" Prince Soma asked after nearly an hour had gone by.

"I'm afraid my lady is busy comforting someone who is quite distraught at the moment." Sebastian smiled. "If you two cannot wait, perhaps another time, then?"

"I am not leaving until I meet the sister of my dear friend Ciel! Even if I have to wait all day and all night!" Prince Soma insisted.

"Yes, my prince!" Agni affirmed.

"But while I wait, I must use the washroom." Prince Soma added, standing up and exiting the room.

Sebastian would have shown him the way, but both Prince Soma and his butler were guests at the manor so often, Sebastian knew his help was unnecessary.

At least this gave him a chance to talk to Agni.

He was rather fond of Agni. Sebastian had stated before that he considered the man to be an exemplary butler.

Agni had always taken that as a compliment and he should have.

There were not that many people that Sebastian considered exemplary, especially when it came to other butlers.

—

"Oh dear, I think I've soaked through this one now as well." Lady Elizabeth pouted, dabbing her eyes hopelessly with the third sopping wet handkerchief.

Catching up with each other had been an emotional journey for both young women.

Sadness, joy, regrets over lost time, fear….

Happiness.

The blonde's and the bluenette's tears had completely soiled all three silk handkerchiefs that the two had in their possession.

Ciel had managed to stop weeping, but Elizabeth's eyes were still red and her cheeks were still wet.

"Let me go and pick up a towel from the linen closet. I'll be back in a moment." Ciel said kindly as she stood.

"You could just ask Sebastian." Elizabeth sniffed.

"He's busy serving tea, I can get a towel, Elizabeth, my arms aren't broken after all." Ciel laughed.

Ciel left the room and padded down the hall.

She was still unaccustomed to having servants, she was used to doing things for herself.

And even if she had never left the lifestyle of a noble, the true Ciel was more forgiving and more merciful than her brother.

Sebastian's stress levels would have been much lower if she had been his original master.

The nearest linen closet was directly beside the washroom Prince Soma was using.

The bluenette opened the closet and removed a towel.

She shut the closet just as Prince Soma opened the washroom door.

Prince Soma's eyes widened in wonder as the beautiful bluenette stood looking back at him, her figure petite and modest, cheeks and lips flush from her weeping, bright sapphire eyes burning against flawless porcelain skin….

A flirtatious smile danced across Ciel's pink lips as she admired Prince Soma's thick, dark hair and handsome features, appreciating the warm glow of his presence and the intricate details of his native costume.

"You…..you are…." Prince Soma gasped.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, the true Ciel. Are you my brother's friend?" Ciel asked, looking him over for a moment, letting her thick, black eyelashes scrape against the full flesh of her cheeks.

Agni and Sebastian had decided that they had both better check on their masters.

They were just coming down the hall when both butler's eyes widened at the scene in front of them.

Sebastian moved to step forward and take control over the introductions.

Before he could, Agni put his arm out suddenly, stopping Sebastian where he stood, as Prince Soma got down on one knee and clasped Ciel's small hand.

"My princess…...marry me!" Prince Soma cried, his voice full of wonder, his tone deeply serious.

Sebastian's heart dropped.

Oh dear, dear, dear….

Oh no, no, no…

That naive prince was not going to sweep _his _little kitten off her feet!

This was not how the afternoon was supposed to go!


	7. Chapter 7 - To Capture and be Captured

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Sebastian, Lady Elizabeth, and Agni all looked on, stunned.

Prince Soma held Ciel's hand in his, kneeling before her and waiting to hear her response to his proposal.

"Marry you?" Ciel chuckled with the same haughty arrogance her brother often displayed. "I beg your pardon, but I am no one's princess. I am a queen."

Sebastian's lips curled into a proud grin.

_Yes, that's it, my lady. Take command. Show everyone who you really are…_

Prince Soma looked like Ciel had just stabbed him through the heart.

Although she too was proud and vain like her brother, the true Ciel was much more merciful than her male counterpart and once she saw Prince Soma's face, she helped him to his feet and curtseyed politely. "Please do not be offended. I am not able to marry anyone, I'm afraid. Although I most flattered and honored by your offer."

"But…" Prince Soma squeaked.

He felt like his very soul was melting as he stood there, very closely in front of her, lost in the mysterious beguile of her burning, bright sapphire gaze.

"Most flattered and honored." Ciel repeated with a respectful, dignified nod.

Prince Soma faltered a bit and looked like he was going to faint.

Sebastian tried to keep from laughing as Agni rushed over and quickly grabbed Soma by the shoulders, steadying him. "My Prince! Are you alright?!"

Lady Elizabeth stood back and blinked, watching everything happen.

Sebastian took the opportunity to try to alleviate some of the tension in the room.

"My lady, this is Soma Asman Kadar, the crowned prince of Bengal, and his butler, Agni." Sebastian explained. "Prince Soma, Agni, this is C-, well, this is my master's twin sister, the true Ciel Phantomhive."

Prince Soma still looked like he had been mortally wounded.

Agni managed to bow his head politely at Ciel, a gesture which she then returned to him.

"I see…..these are the friends that you mentioned?" Ciel asked.

"Indeed, my lady." Sebastian replied.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you both." Ciel purred in her low, velvet voice. "If Sebastian and my brother approve of you, then you must be truly exceptional." Ciel purred, raising an eyebrow at Agni and Soma.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, my lady." Agni replied, bowing again while trying to support his devastated master who was still in the throes of despair.

"Perhaps everyone would be more comfortable in the parlor." Sebastian suggested. "Shall I bring some tea, my lady?" He asked, as Ciel, Elizabeth, Agni, and Soma began to follow him down the hall.

"Yes, I think tea would be lovely, Sebastian." Ciel replied, glancing at the trio behind her.

—-

And so the party of four made themselves comfortable in the parlor.

Ciel was expecting the visit to last an hour or two, but as dinnertime approached, the guests did not seem interested in leaving.

Prince Soma gradually recovered from his shock, much to Sebastian's chagrin.

In fact, it looked as if Prince Soma's deep admiration and affection for Ciel was spurring him on.

At first the bluenette had been a bit put off by the Prince's brashness, but now, she seemed to be warming up to the Bengalese Prince.

As they talked, Ciel gave him a flirty look, that was simultaneously both innocent and scandalously naughty.

Lady Elizabeth sat, listening and smiling, interjecting here and there.

Agni did more of the same, allowing Prince Soma to take the lead in the conversation.

Later, Sebastian served dinner.

When everyone's back was turned, the butler's eyes narrowed at Prince Soma in a glare.

He did not like the fact that the young prince seemed absolutely fascinated by the bluenette…

Or rather, _his _bluenette.

"Now then, shall I prepare rooms for everyone?" Sebastian asked with a cordial smile once dinner was finished.

That was really his polite way of asking if the evening's guests would be staying for the night or leaving.

It was getting quite late.

Sebastian needed to get both of his master's ready for bed.

"Yes, please, Sebastian. Agni and I would like to stay." Prince Soma spoke as he gazed into Ciel's eyes like she was some amazing truth he had just discovered.

"Of course, your majesty." Sebastian nodded with a smile.

_Yes, I suppose you would, wouldn't you?_ Sebastian thought behind the mask of happiness he wore.

Outside, there was the sound of a carriage approaching and Lady Elizabeth stood up. "Oh, no thank you, Sebastian. I bet that's Paula now. I told her to come earlier than this! I must be on my way."

Sebastian nodded. "I'll see you out, then, Lady Elizabeth."

Before she left the room, the blonde leaned over and embraced Ciel, whispering in her ear, "I missed you, Ciel."

Ciel closed her eyes and squeezed her old friend back, whispering back, "I missed you too."

Lady Elizabeth's green eyes were both happy and sad as she let go of Ciel and followed Sebastian out to her carriage.

Sebastian walked with Elizabeth as quickly as he could.

He did not want to leave his little lady alone with Soma and Agni for a single second longer than absolutely necessary.

—

A short while later, after settling Prince Soma and Agni into suitable accommodations for the night, Sebastian administered his original master's medications.

Once the male Ciel was peacefully sleeping, Sebastian walked down the hallway to check on the female Ciel.

As he passed by Prince Soma's room, Sebastian paused silently and listened outside the door.

"Agni, I do not care what she said today! From the moment I laid eyes on the sister of my best friend, I knew I must be with her! She is my princess, my queen, my goddess! I must marry her or…...or…." Prince Soma declared valiantly.

Sebastian could hear him gasping for air as if the very thought of being apart from the bluenette was choking him.

"Do not worry, my Prince! As your servant and as your friend, I will see that the woman, the true Ciel, becomes your bride! I will offer my prayers this very night and Kali will help us!" Agni reassured his charge.

Sebastian quietly resumed his walk towards the true Ciel's room, this time, he wore a deep scowl on his face.

Ciel and Prince Soma…...

This he could simply not allow.

But how did Ciel feel?

—-

Sebastian rapped gently on Ciel's door, as he did every night.

"My la-"

"Come in, Sebastian." Ciel's voice cut him off.

Sebastian's scowl dissolved into a grin.

Heh.

She was waiting for him.

Sebastian opened her door and entered the room.

She had bathed and dressed, but she was not in bed.

Ciel sat on the small stool in front of her black, baroque vanity, clothed in her signature bluenette fur robe, looking at her face, a dirty hand towel and several open containers of lip paint in front of her.

Sebastian could smell the sweet scent of her lavender and mint soap wafting from her porcelain skin all the way across the room.

It would be a lie to say he didn't find the scent attractive.

"Are you not tired, my lady? It is getting to be a bit late." Sebastian asked.

"And it will be later still before I am able to rest. I still have not recovered what I lost. My body cannot start moving and my mind cannot stop." Ciel replied, picking up a brush and dipping it into one of the open paints.

She raised her hand and began to absent-mindedly color her pink, pouty lips a rich, blue-based red.

Sebastian blinked.

How badly he wanted to ask her what her thoughts were about the day's events…..

But that would make it obvious that he was prying….

That would make it obvious that he….

No.

Sebastian couldn't ask.

Sebastian could only observe.

And standing there dutifully, Sebastian did observe a glass of pink whine sitting on her vanity within her reach.

The little bluenette had helped herself again, why?

Sebastian knelt down beside of her and spoke softly. "My lady, why do you not allow me to do much for you? As your butler, at least for the time being, your comfort is important to me."

Ciel turned to him, looking slowly up into his eyes.

My, how lovely that scarlet looked on her full lips.

Her lips…...

Pouty and plump, like bright red rose petals, a stark contrast against her pale skin, matching the vividness of her sapphire eyes.

Ciel chuckled.

She saw the softness in his gaze.

"As my butler, Sebastian?" Ciel asked softly.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian nodded.

Although Ciel was right, the look in his eyes alluded to something far different…..

"I appreciate your dedication, really, I do. But I can help myself, there is no need to go to any trouble for me." Ciel replied as she looked at herself again in the mirror. "Unless of course….you happen to have some inspiration on you."

Sebastian chuckled this time.

"Ah, I am afraid I have run out at the moment, my lady." He smiled.

Then an idea entered his mind…..

This banter was his perfect opportunity to fish for an idea about her feelings towards Soma.

"Were the Prince's affections today not enough?" Sebastian asked teasingly.

Ciel sniffed haughtily. "Now That is quite degrading if you think today is the first time a Prince has tried to marry me. Besides, as I informed his majesty earlier, I am not allowed to have lovers, let alone husbands. At least, not now."

_Then when? Why not?_ Sebastian thought silently.

Her answer was not satisfactory.

Vague and inconclusive…..

It gave him nothing.

That meant he would have to press harder.

"Still, that was quite a display Prince Soma put on today. I have never seen him behave like that before. He seems to have really fallen for you." Sebastian goaded.

Ciel jolted suddenly like she had been struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Fallen!" She gasped with wide eyes.

Sebastian blinked.

Ciel gripped the counter of the vanity, sitting so upright her back was pin straight, her eyes staring straight ahead.

"My lady?" Sebastian asked, a bit concerned.

"Fallen!" Ciel cried, ripping her hands off the counter to grab his face between her palms and pull him close, "Fallen! Sebastian! _C'est manifique!"_

"My lady…" Sebastian's eyes widened.

Was…

Yes.

Yes!

Ciel quickly leaned in and kissed him on either cheek, leaving scarlet lip prints.

Then she stood and retrieved a large suitcase from her expansive closet. She knelt down and opened it up, then she pulled out some silky, stretchy looking pieces of cloth as Sebastian watched curiously, a bit dizzy from where her sweet lips had touched his face.

The cloths almost looked like very luxurious drapes, and Sebastian wondered what they were for when Ciel spoke.

"I talked with Emilié earlier. There actually is one thing you can do for me, Sebastian." Ciel replied, digging through the suitcase for something else.

"And what night that be, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

"My world, Dame Chancé's world, is having a grand ball. I'm afraid there are rumors swirling of my injury, of my retirement! Can you imagine?! It seems they are considering a replacement for me for my grand performance! A replacement! Obviously, I must attend this exquisite celebration and prove to everyone that Dame Chancé is far from finished. I would like for you to go with me."

Sebastian wanted to purr.

She wanted him to go with her?

How lovely!

With today's new developments, she could have easily chosen Prince Soma, but she asked Sebastian.

Why exactly, he did not know, and he would not get his hopes up…

But…..

He took her request as a good sign.

"The ball will be in Versailles, soon." Ciel added, pulling from the suitcase a pair of much-less destroyed ballet slippers than he had seen in her possession before.

Sebastian's heart dropped.

"My lady," Sebastian began, a touch of definite sadness in his voice. "We cannot go to Versailles, your brother is ill and needs care and you are supposed to be helping him."

"Brother is improving, Tanaka can care for him." Ciel shrugged. "And I can take all of his paperwork on the road with me and work on it as we travel."

Sebastian looked at her very seriously and Ciel began to feel a bit uneasy.

"Or…..have I been correct in my thoughts that paperwork is not the only thing brother needed my help with?" Ciel asked quietly in her low, seductive voice.

"You have." Sebastian replied.

Ciel inclined her head towards Sebastian.

Now was as good of a time to tell her as any.

"From the day your parents were murdered, your brother has sought revenge." Sebastian said truthfully.

Ciel unconsciously backed up a little as she listened and Sebastian could tell this subject matter was not going to be popular with her.

"That is why he employed me. I have many different skills and he has used me as his pawn for years. He is afraid that he will die without ever fulfilling his quest for revenge. That is why I was asked to bring you here."

"I have already mentioned that I am not interested in killing anyone." Ciel said firmly as she rose to her feet.

"You do not need to worry about that, my lady. If you cannot, then I will be happy to carry out my master's final wishes when the time comes." Sebastian said, loyally laying a hand over his chest.

"Revenge is a fool's errand." Ciel said in a huff, her hands absentmindedly playing with the satin trim around the edge of her slippers. "I have already stated I will not murder, and as long as I am here, neither will you."

Sebastian could tell she was thinking.

"Although," the true Ciel smirked. " I suppose it would be nice to bring our parents' murderers to justice, _oui_? Very well! I will do it! I will find the one who murdered my mother and father, but….."

Sebastian waited with a curious, amused smile.

"You and I have the understanding that those persons will be jailed, not killed, _oui_?" Ciel bargained.

Ooh…..

What could Sebastian say?

Accepting this Ciel's order violated the first Ciel's order…

But this Ciel was the true Ciel…..

His original master may have many months before he was able to resume his work…..

If, at all…

Sebastian decided to agree.

If the culprits' imprisonment was not satisfactory for his original master, he could always finish the job later.

Sebastian nodded and as he did, a new question formed in Sebastian's mind, one he was within his bounds to ask.

"My lady, if I may, your brother and I have worked on this case for many years and we have found little to nothing. What makes you think you will be able to complete your brother's search in just a few short weeks?" Sebastian smirked.

Yes, how did she think that was going to happen?

"Sebastian, catching those responsible is like catching mice. As long as you chase them, they will run. To find them, you must draw them out." Ciel sighed as if she had just stated something obvious.

"Are you referring to a trap, my lady?" Sebastian asked. "Because your brother has been targeted by many over the years, but not your parents' killers."

Ciel shook her head. "No, not brother. Brother may never have realized this, but I knew the very night it happened. That horrible night! Mother was not the target. Brother and I were not the targets. This house was not the target. Father." Ciel nodded, swallowing hard.

Sebastian should see the awful memories of the horrors of her past creeping into her mind, the trauma reflected in her watery eyes.

"Father was the true target. They killed mother, they burned this house, they sold my brother and I for spite and spite alone. Now they lie silent because they sense that my brother doesn't have the same…...well, he seems to try very hard, but he is simply not like father, or grandfather, or any of his predecessors." Ciel sighed, holding a hand up to her face, covering her eye.

Sebastian listened silently.

"So I bet, my dear Sebastian, that if my father were to return from the grave, a fearsome and dignified presence to all those who despised him, that the people who were certain they had destroyed him would certainly come back to finish the job. Now, if you"ll excuse me, I really must go fall for a bit." Ciel finished, gathering her drapery-like stretchy textiles, placing her slippers on her feet and walking towards the door.

"My lady….it is not possible to bring the dead back to life." Sebastian chuckled.

He certainly couldn't and even Undertaker with his macabre experiments had proved it wasn't a realistic goal.

"Isn't it, Sebastian?" The true Ciel retorted mysteriously with a smile before she opened the door and left her room.

Sebastian noticed how bright her eyes shone when she had spoken.

Even from their brief time spent together, he had already come to know that look.

He didn't know what and he didn't know how…

But Sebastian knew she had a plan.

—

Ciel walked out to the main foyer.

She carefully and securely picked up her stretchy, drapery-like cloths and tied one around one marble post, and the other to an adjacent post across the room.

It was dark, no one was watching…

At least, she thought so.

Sebastian had stealthily left her room and made his way down, hidden at the bottom of the staircase, silently observing.

What was she doing at this time of night?

She was practicing, of course.

Not traditionally, but her own way.

This training was often used at the Palais Garnier, and since she had lost her will to dance in the regular way, what better way to practice and open her mind than to dance in the air?

Ciel let out a long, deep sigh as slipped off her voluminous fur robe, and let it fall to the floor.

She stretched for just a moment, clad only in her practice leotard and theatre tights.

She was careful to wrap one end of the fabric around her waist , stepped up to the bannister, and jumped…

Sebastian's eyes widened.

Ciel closed her sapphire orbs as her bluenette locks rustled in the air as she plummeted to the floor…..

Down, down, down…..

It was certain that she would crack her skull open on the hard floor below.

Sebastian went to race from the shadows and catch her when the elastic fabric kicked in….

Sebastian stopped.

Instead of crashing into the floor, the fabric allowed her to hang suspended in an arabesque position a few inches off the cold, unforgiving floor.

The little bluenette promptly pushed down and using the strength of her leg muscles, she catapulted herself off the floor, the stretch of the long, wide, ribbon-like fabric sending her up to the ceiling to pirouette elegantly along the large chandelier.

Sebastian noticed how she kept her eyes closed the entire time she danced her silent, beautiful performance.

Her body was lithe and light, dipping from the chandelier, to the walls, twirling across the floor.

Sebastian thought she looked like a swan.

Yes, that was it.

Ciel looked like a beautiful, elegant swan….

However, there was another observer that neither Sebastian nor Ciel knew about that was also watching her private show.

Prince Soma found himself unable to sleep. Not wanting to wake Agni, the Prince had wandered out of his room on the way to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

His eyes widened in delight and amazement as he watched Ciel.

Her graceful body moved elegantly and the peaceful expression on her face showed how much she enjoyed herself as she danced lithely and regal through the air.

So free….

Absolutely beautiful…..

Both men smiled in the darkness, admiring Ciel, unaware of each other's presence.

"My kitten….." Sebastian purred.

"My queen….." Prince Soma breathed.

Ciel did not hear them.

Ciel did not see them.

She had not come to the foyer to be idolized or lusted after.

When she danced, there was no more pain, no more duty, and no more loss.

While the two men secretly admired her and tried to think of ways to capture her heart, Ciel continued her dance, unaware and unbothered.

Ciel had no interest in being captured, she simply wanted to be free.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hello

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

The following morning, Prince Soma and Agni showed no intentions of going anywhere.

It wasn't that Sebastian minded having them around….

It was just that he had a feeling the Prince had decided to stay in order to try to win Ciel's heart.

He was right.

Prince Soma and Agni stayed the entire three days and three nights before Ciel and Sebastian departed for Versailles.

The Prince did not even leave the morning they started their journey, but for that, Sebastian had been partially glad.

Before he and Ciel boarded the carriage, Sebastian found Agni in the kitchen, making his master some curry.

"Mr. Agni?" Sebastian asked, walking over to the Prince's butler.

'What is it, Mr. Sebastian?" Agni replied.

"I do hate to trouble you so, but I was wondering, while my new master and I are away, would you mind keeping a watch over my old master? The doctor left these notes at the time of his diagnosis. He is improving greatly, I just spoke with him awhile ago and he was sitting up in bed.I wouldn't ask this of you, but you are more capable and, forgive me, considerably younger, than Mr. Tanaka." Sebastian smiled.

Agni took the doctor's recommendations and smiled, placing a hand over his chest. "You have my word, Mr. Sebastian! I will do my very best!"

"Your very best to what, Agni?" Prince Soma asked as he entered the kitchen.

"My Prince! Mr. Sebastian has placed Ciel, um, the young man you know as Ciel, anyway, in my care while he is away!" Agni dedclared proudly.

Prince Soma's eyes widened with tears of joy and pride. "Agni, that's wonderful! I will help, Mr. Sebastian! Agni and I are honored to be a part of Ciel's recovery! He's suffered such a long time!" Prince Soma said, his eyes staring to turn watery.

"But we will be here for him, my Prince! Just like Mr. Sebastian!" Agni comforted him, throwing his arms around his charge.

"Thank you both very much." Sebastian said as he turned to make his way to the carriage waiting outside. "I'm sure my original master will appreciate your dedication."

As Agni and Prince Soma comforted each other, Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Yes, Ciel, well, his original master anyway, was getting better.

He had not run a fever all week, and Sebastian often found him sitting up in bed now.

But Prince Soma and Agni…..

Sebastian smirked.

Prince Soma and Agni were going to drive the cranky male bluenette crazy.

Leaving the manor a few moments later, Sebastian and Ciel boarded the carriage and were quickly on their way.

Ciel let her bluenette hair flow as they rode.

Every now and then, her and Sebastian would chat, but for the majority of the time, she stared silently out the window.

Soon enough, they crossed the water…..

When they made it to France, Ciel was quick to stuff her beautiful bluenette locks deep underneath her brown wig.

Ciel Phantomhive had left England and Dame Chancé had arrived in France.

She then reached over to Sebastian and pulled off his Phantomhive pin.

"I'm afraid you can't be Sebastian anymore for awhile." Ciel said as the carriage approached a small cottage on the outskirts of the city.

"Then who shall I be, my lady?" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel put a hand to her chin and narrowed her eyes as she thought.

"I haven't decided yet, but don't worry, I'll think of it."

Sebastian was about to say something else when the carriage came to a halt.

He opened the door and stepped down, standing dutifully to the side to help his little lady out.

Sebastian had not been able to see out of the window, but the cottage was small and quaint, made entirely from stone, with a large field that looked like it was used for….

"Lavender." Ciel nodded. "It's too bad we couldn't be here while it's in bloom. This is my cottage and my lavender field. I found I could not buy any to suit my taste so I set a gardner up here. I pay him to grow it for me in the warmer seasons. Luckily for us though, since it's winter, the cottage is empty and you and I can stay here unseen."

Sebastian nodded.

How clever of her…..

Yes, the city would be too risky. Dame Chancé was quite a celebrity, and even for her, it would be far too scandalous to have a male friend stay with her….

It was better that they had come here instead.

Quiet, private, no one asking questions….

"There's only one thing, though." Ciel informed Sebastian as they walked over to the entrance and she bent to unlock the door.

"I'm afraid there's only one bed." Ciel smirked.

Sebastian gave the bluenette a look that she could not quite decipher.

Was that lust or amusement in his eyes?

Or both?

Of course, Sebastian would be a gentleman and attempt to sleep on the loveseat.

But…

The last time Ciel had visited her small cottage, the gardner only had a single sheepskin for cover from the cold….

So, unless Sebastian wanted to freeze to death, the couple would have no choice but to cuddle close for warmth.

That was another reason that Ciel had brought them out to the cottage…..

Ciel indeed hoped that Sebastian would chose to share the sheepskin with her and hold her in his arms.

On that day when she had started to menstruate in the wrong place and at the wrong time, she had relished Sebastian's cuddles so much…

Ever since that day, she had been looking for the perfect excuse to enjoy them again.

They arrived at the cottage in the early morning, with the ball taking place that very night.

The Palace of Versailles was only a thirty minute carriage ride away, but they were nearly late, as Ciel took several hours to get herself ready.

The small cottage consisted only of a tiny kitchen, a single washroom, a cramped bedroom, and a small living area.

Sebastian found himself passing the time by staying in the kitchen, as Ciel took up the living area with possible new dresses she may select and the bedroom with all of her hair accessories, cosmetics, and perfumes she had brought.

Sebastian had combed his hair differently at Ciel's request and he admired it in the shine of a nearby mirror that hung on the wall.

He rather liked it that way.

Sebastian had seen the small bed and the small sheepskin covering that would serve as their accommodations for the night.

How quaint and humble they were compared to the grand Phantomhive estate!

He was just wondering if he should sleep on his left side or his ride side on the small, hard loveseat when Ciel's low, sultry voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ready, Sebastian?" The bluenette asked, appearing in the kitchen doorway now fully disguised as the lie that served as her truth, Dame Chancé.

Sebastian looked up and smiled warmly, resisting the urge to purr.

She had chosen a bright, almost mustard colored silk dress that hugged her figure and featured a cascading train of ruffles that flowed down the back of the skirt.

Sebastian had mentally noted that cascading ruffles seemed to be a feature she preferred in dresses.

Normally, Sebastian did not feel that yellows complemented the Phantomhive bluenette hair and sapphire eyes very much, but against Ciel's, erm, Dame Chancé's brown hair, he thought the color looked quite lovely.

'You look stunning, my lady, but I do not believe you are wearing a corset. Is this not a formal ball?" Sebastian grinned.

Yes, Sebastian had been quick to notice that his original master's sister rarely wore a corset like most women of the time period.

Sebastian had seen some jeweled, embroidered corsets in her closet, but he guessed those were for when she performed.

He had to admit…...after looking at so many ridiculously cinched figures, he found it quite attractive to be able to see the natural width of a woman's hips, the natural curve of her waist.

Although, he found many things about the true Ciel attractive….

"Corsets are for the weak, Sebastian. I am a dancer. All movement comes from the core of the body. I cannot wear corsets constantly or I will have no muscles in my torso." Ciel said simply.

"But do the girls in the ballet not wear them?' Sebastian chided.

He had secretly been hoping she would chose one tonight and he would be invited to help her lace it….

"When they perform, yes. Only a fool would practice in one, let alone wear one daily." Ciel laughed as they made their way out of the cottage and into the carriage, departing for Versailles.

"I like the hair." Ciel remarked as they rode along, looking Sebastian over.

"My lady?" Sebastian asked.

"I like the way you combed it. It makes you look even more handsome." Ciel replied with a grin.

A silence passed between them as they rode along.

"Have you decided who I am to be tonight?" Sebastian asked the true Ciel as the carriage pulled into the traffic at the Palace of Versailles.

"I have." Ciel smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Just let me do the talking."

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the palace.

From outside the window, both Ciel and Sebastian could hear the hundreds of people bustling about, the horses' hooves clip-clopping as carriage after carriage arrived in multiple lanes.

"You might want to prepare your eyes, actually." Ciel said to Sebastian before he swung open the door.

Sebastian stepped out and no one seemed to notice.

As soon as Ciel, or Dame Chancé, set foot out of the carriage, photographers and reporters seemed to materialize out of thin air in a tight crowd around them both, unleashing a blinding barrage of flashing light as they snapped picture after picture.

"Dame Chancé! Over here!"

"Dame Chancé, Look here!"

"Please _monsieurs_, no pictures." Ciel cooed as she struck pose after pose, regardless.

Sebastian smirked.

That was something both of his masters had in common.

Ciel and her brother both enjoyed attention.

"What do you have to say about the retirement rumors?!"

"How severe is the injury?!"

"Will you be replaced in the performance of the century?!"

"Is this man your new suitor?!"

The journalists assaulted Ciel and Sebastian with as many questions as pictures.

Sebastian followed his order and remained quiet.

Ciel could speak for both of them, she had said.

Sebastian was curious as to how she was going to address all of this.

"My dearest darlings, I will retire when they pry my cold, dead body from the stage floor. Rumors are just rumors! My ankle has healed amazingly well after a lengthy holiday in the English countryside and I have been practicing _très bien_. They could not replace _moi_ if they tried! The lovely gentlemen at the Palais know that, do not be silly! And this…." Ciel grinned, raising an eyebrow as she looked over at Sebastian. "This is my new acquaintance, Jasper Ronheim. He's a….fashion designer, from the eastern part of the continent. His ideas are quite _nouveau_ and he is the most _interesting _company."

"Is he your new suitor?!"

"Monsieur Ronheim! Give us a statement!"

"No comment, for now, _ma petites." _Ciel chuckled, swiftly stepping in front of Sebastian. "And Jasper does not speak much, it interferes with his….art. Now, if you'll excuse us, we simply must join the party."

The press continued to hound Ciel as she grabbed Sebastian's bare hand and practically drug him inside.

Sebastian smirked to himself.

No comment?

—-

Once they finally escaped the press, Ciel sighed in relief as they entered the grand palace.

It was technically a ball, but the entire place was teeming with people.

People that all seemed to know Dame Chancé.

She ran into her first acquaintance, another prominent but less acclaimed dancer, when they had made it not quite ten feet inside the door.

The next, who, apparently was a rather wealthy railroad baron, came not fifty feet later.

With all of Dame Chancé's mingling and greeting, it took Sebastian and Ciel nearly an hour to actually make their way inside the ballroom to dance.

To Sebastian, it was worth the wait.

Sebastian felt both honored and humbled that Ciel seemed only interested in dancing with him that night, regardless of all of her socializing.

Whether that was because she enjoyed dancing with him or because she wanted to make all of the other men she knew there jealous, Sebastian did not know.

He did not really care, either.

He was simply enjoying the moment.

He found that his little kitten was an intuitive dancing partner. She was light on her feet and quick to catch on.

Essentially, on the dance floor, she was the opposite of her brother.

She responded amazingly well to all of the signals Sebastian gave her while they danced. She immediately turned when he pressed his fingers into her waist, she elegantly twirled as soon as he raised his wrist to spin her…

He assumed that he should have expected no less from the great Dame Chancé.

Though her career was in ballet, it would be an absolute humiliation if she failed to be skilled at social dancing as well.

As the evening wore on, the couple alternated between dances and visiting with Ciel's friends and acquaintances, which seemed endless.

Dame Chancé was truly a popular figure.

Sebastian stayed dutifully by her side, silently following her wherever she went, and though she talked about him, she never permitted him to speak.

She did however permit Sebastian to drink.

He blinked in surprise when she handed him a cocktail and then ordered her own custom beverage from one of the refreshment stations that had been implemented for the guests that evening.

Sebastian watched as she swirled her drink down as if it were water.

Then another.

And another.

Vermouth, absinthe, and rum, shaken, not stirred.

By the fourth, Sebastian expected her to pass out, or be violently sick, but she did not even seem bothered.

She was not giddy, her face was not red, her speech was not slurred.

Sebastian smirked.

If his old master had drank like that, he would be on his way to the hospital by now.

Strangely, Ciel actually seemed to withdraw from the crowd the more she drank.

As it became late, guests at the ball started to leave gradually and Ciel decided to take a walk with Sebastian.

"Are you feeling alright, my lady?" Sebastian whispered as they climbed the stairs to look out over an uninhabited balcony, finding a private refuge from all of the hustle and bustle of the party.

"I feel perfectly fine, Sebastian. Why ever should I not?" Ciel asked him seriously as she looked out over the elegantly lit gardens.

"I was only concerned. Most ladies cannot consume so much alcohol so easily." Sebastian chuckled, leaning back against the balcony and watching her.

"Clearly, you've never met a _real _ballerina before." Ciel said, laughing at the surprise she saw dance across his face at her bold words.

"If your brother was here, I highly doubt he'd approve." Sebastian chastised her.

"You don't think so, eh?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian's eyes were on her, listening to that low, velvet voice as she let go of the balcony railing and turned to face him, her sapphire eyes sparkling like two blue stars against the backdrop of night sky and burning candles in the garden.

Sebastian felt his heart race as he returned her gaze.

That confidence.

There was something on her mind….

A decision she had made….

"Tell me, Sebastian….." Ciel asked, not taking her eyes away from his as she took a few steps closer, until they were directly in front of each other.

Sebastian's eyes widened as her delicate hands grabbed the collar of his vest and began to pull him down.

"Would my brother approve of this?" She whispered before she leaned in and pressed her delicate, soft, pink lips against his own.

Sebastian resisted the urge to moan in his throat, willing himself to stay silent as there, on that private balcony, hidden from the view of the world, Ciel gave him deep, passionate kisses.

He found she tasted just as good as she sounded, just as amazing as she smelled…..

The private balcony fell silent again, except for the quiet sounds of their heated kissing.

Sebastian let his greed overcome him.

He wanted more.

He wanted _her_, completely.

Ciel could feel his kisses getting deeper and hungrier.

With a sharp nip on his lip, she pulled away.

Sebastian was breathing hard, staring at her with half-lidded eyes as she took a step back.

Ciel held his gaze and licked her lips before she disappeared down the staircase to rejoin the party.

Sebastian groaned after she was gone.

Oh dear!

What was that supposed to mean?!

They would be staying in the cottage tonight…..

With one bed….

And one cover…

Sebastian growled to himself.

Kisses, lying about nude, flirting with other men….

He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back if his little kitten kept teasing him so cruelly.

—

The evening wore on and Sebastian rejoined Ciel after he had taken a moment to collect himself.

In the wee hours of the morning, Ciel finally bid goodnight to all of her remaining friends, all of her remaining acquaintances, and all of her remaining colleagues in the life that she had immersed herself in.

Sebastian stood beside her the entire time.

Sebastian chivalrously helped her into the carriage as once again, all around them, flashes from cameras went off in blinding succession.

Once they were both inside and the carriage door shut, the chaos of the party died away as they traveled away from the palace and out into the French countryside, back to the small cottage.

Ciel looked over and noticed Sebastian was giving her a strange look, in between a smirk and a smile, but not quite a grin.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked innocently, as if nothing in the world had happened at the party, as if she had not deliberately and passionately kissed him over and over…

"Ah, I see. So we will not be discussing what happened at the ball, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel noticed the very sight hint of disappointment in his voice that he failed to hide.

"What happened at the ball, Sebastian?" Ciel blinked.

Sebastian frowned.

Cie looked at him as if she genuinely didn't understand, keeping up her quizzical look as the carriage came to a stop and the two disembarked.

Silently, they made their way inside and Sebastian closed the door.

Ciel moved her suitcase onto the small loveseat in the living area.

Sebastian looked at her, silently asking if she wanted him to stay in the bed with her.

Ciel gazed back, silently replying yes.

Ciel walked into the bedroom and removed her dress, her wig, then her petticoat, her porcelain skin bristling in the cold as she climbed onto the small bed, clad only in her thin, silk slip.

Sebastian removed his shoes, his tailcoat, and his vest.

He kept his trousers and shirt on like a gentleman and climbed in beside her.

Ciel silently pulled the blanket over both of them and laid on Sebastian's chest.

Together, in the small bed, in the tiny, quiet cottage, they were alone.

Just Sebastian and Ciel, no manor, no servants, no sick brother….

No pretensions.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, that low, sultry voice curling in Sebastian's ears.

"Yes, my lady?" Sebastian asked as Ciel half sat up and rolled onto her stomach to face him.

Her vivid sapphire eyes shone even in the darkness, Sebastian noticed as she got eye to eye with him and asked softly, scanning his face, "Were you talking about this a few moments ago?"

Sebastian almost whined as she pushed her lips against his again, just like she did at the ball.

Sebastian's hands came up to hold her gently but firmly, his palms sliding over the soft fabric of her slip, feeling her lithe, petite figure underneath.

In a few mere seconds, their kissing became deep and heated again.

Ciel was brazen enough to slide herself down a bit, spreading her legs to let Sebastian's arousal rub gently at her bottom, while his hands slid up and down the sensitive area of her hips.

Sebastian purred in his throat as they kissed and touched, rubbed and teased each other.

His heart nearly broke in disappointment as she pulled away, her bright sapphire eyes watching him closely to see what he would do.

Sebastian did not try to coerce her.

Sebastian did not try to force her.

He simply tried to understand.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have already told you, Sebastian." Ciel replied, and her butler could see the sadness in her eyes, the self-denial he found she often employed. "I am not allowed to marry, let alone have a lover. I am married to the ballet."

Sebastian's face remained unchanged. "Then why kiss me, my lady?"

"I wanted to see how you taste." Ciel replied.

Sebastian smirked.

He knew she was lying.

Her kiss had been deep and hungry, yes, and she flirted with a lot of men at the ball, yes, she had many interested in her, yes….. all of that was true.

But Ciel was still innocent and Sebastian knew that.

He could tell by the way she kissed him that he was the first one her lips had ever touched.

He was honored, of course.

To think, he had been chosen as a queen's first kiss.

Retirement rumors or not, she had used the ball and the alcohol as an excuse to kiss him.

Then she had used the kiss to test him.

To see how he would react, what he would do….

How he felt…

Sebastian smiled as she laid her head down on his shoulder again. "I see, my lady. Well, that is quite a shame. Sleep well."

"There will be one, of course." Ciel replied suddenly, answering the question she had hoped Sebastian would ask next.

"My lady?" Sebastian blinked.

"One suitor that will be worthy of my heart and my body. One that will rise above the rest after all the others have fallen away, one that will come to me when I retire from the ballet. Yes, he will come to me and he will destroy me with his kisses and his words, with children, and with laughter…...And being with him will be my greatest dance of all." Ciel spoke softly as she drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian laid awake for some time afterwards and softly stroked her hair.

He thought to himself.

So, Ciel did have plans of retiring one day…

Not to mention plans of…

Sebastian smiled to himself as he too, drifted off.

Perhaps if her brother recovered, he needed to have a chat with him and discuss his payment for service to the Phantomhive household.

Sebastian had found something far more valuable than status and wealth…..

And he wanted it badly…

—

The following morning, Sebastian and Ciel sat out on their return trip to Phantomhive Manor.

Their journey was swift and safe, spent mostly in silence with pleasant conversation dotting here and there.

Both were too busy thinking to talk very much.

After they returned to Britain and spent several hours riding along in the Phantomhive carriage, they finally arrived back at the estate.

Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage and opened the front door for her, allowing her to enter.

Ciel stopped immediately after she took her first few steps inside.

"Oh good, you're finally back." A voice greeted them both as Sebastian closed the door and turned around.

"Young master!" Sebastian cried in surprise.

Sitting in the foyer, still weak and quite ill, but recovering gradually, was the male Phantomhive twin, the brother to the true Ciel.

The young bluenette man was in a wheelchair, wrapped in blankets to keep warm.

He was very frail but at least he was out of bed.

"Hello, sister." The male Phantomhive heir greeted the female bluenette in a wheezy voice.

The true Ciel responded by crossing her arms, lifting her chin, and calling her very slightly younger brother by his real name.

"Hello, _Phineas."_


	9. Chapter 9 - Home

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know what you think! Updates weekly!**

—

"Master Ciel, I—Mr. Sebastian! Lady Ciel! Welcome back!" Agni greeted them cheerfully, emerging from the hallway with a cup of ginger tea for the infirmed bluenette.

"I see you've taken good care of my master, Mister Agni." Sebastian nodded at the other butler with a proud smile.

Ciel, or Phineas, hadn't been out of bed in months.

Now he was not only up and around, but he was also out of his room.

Agni really was an exemplary butler.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better, brother. I shall pack my things and be on my way then." The true Ciel said in a very matter-of-fact manner but her brother, Phineas, held up his hand.

"Please, sister, I need you to stay here just a bit longer. I am recovering, yes, but I am far from healthy. I'm only able to sit up for a few minutes at a time. Can you not spare another week or two?" The young man asked.

The true Ciel thought for a moment and then she replied. "I suppose…. I can, if I must."

Yes, she still had several weeks left before she had to get back to Paris for her performance.

Ciel could see her brother was still in need.

Before any more words passed between the two siblings, Phineas put his hand up to his mouth and began to cough.

Phineas's cough was still deep and rattling but it sounded slightly less congested now.

However, it was still a danger to his asthma and his face grew red as he struggled for air.

"Mr. Sebastian, I will help him to his room, do not worry!" Agni said as he quickly whisked the wheezing bluenette away before the Phantomhive butler could protest.

Sebastian wore a deep frown, but not because of his master's persistent cough.

One or two weeks?

And the real Ciel would be gone?

Oh dear….

He had counted on them having much more time together.

"Well, let's get to work, then, shall we?" Ciel asked after she and Sebastian were greeted by the other servants.

After saying hello, Baldroy and Finny went out to unload the carriage, and Mey-Rin went to tend the laundry.

"Work on what, my lady?" Sebastian blinked.

"My trap, of course." Ciel smirked. "My time here runs short. We haven't a second to spare now."

—

As the day wore on, Sebastian found that Ciel's trap required very odd things.

First, she took an in-depth overview of the manor, narrowing her eyes as she inspected each room, scrutinizing its features.

Sebastian walked beside of her, confused.

He was even more speculative when she picked a very small, unused room at the back of the house, one with no windows and said confidently, "Yes, I think this will do nicely. Please have it cleaned and prepared as a bedroom. Leave no decorations, no sharp objects, and peel the paint off the walls, cover them with wallpaper instead."

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian nodded.

Why?

Second, Ciel asked Sebastian to make a list of phone numbers for every major hospital in London and promptly locked herself in her room, making calls for hours.

Sebastian tended to his other chores and his original master of course, but every chance he got, he listened outside of Ciel's door to hear snippets from each conversation she had.

"Hello? Yes, is this St. Joseph's hospital? Oh good! Could you give me a list of each long term care facility in Britain and their contact numbers please?"

Ciel's voice was cheery and hopeful.

The afternoon came though, and she was still calling.

"Hello? Is this London Central Hospital? Oh dear, I'm afraid here must be an oversight somewhere. Is there anywhere else that could house people who…"

Ciel's voice was concerned and it tapered off into something little above a whisper that Sebastian could not hear.

"Have I reached the London coroner's office? Yes, public records, please. Put me through."

Ciel's voice was solemn.

The sun set on the day and evening arrived.

Sebastian called Ciel for dinner but she did not come out.

Not had she practiced that day, or even, attempted to train, which Sebastian found very unusual.

The matter at hand must have been very pressing.

Later, Sebastian saw Ciel traipse down the stairs and begin to sort through the study first, then the library, then Sebastian's own office, finishing with her brother's room while he slept.

Silently, the bluenette woman looked through every paper, every file, every document in the house, searching for something.

Something she didn't want to ask Sebastian about for whatever reason…...

From the angry swish of her bluenette fur robe against the wooden stair columns as she stomped up to her room, Sebastian surmised that she had not found what she was looking for.

Sebastian heard her dial the phone one last time, even though it had become terribly late.

"St. Margaret's home? No…... this is Mercy Hospital you say? Really? Do you have their number? No? They….They what?! They couldn't have! But where would such persons have gone?! What did they do with everyone?!"

A moment of silence fell and Sebastian could not tell if she was listening or thinking or both.

"Well, in Paris, they have…..Yes, do you have a….. Would he be available first thing in the morning? Yes, oh yes! My address is…...Please, send him immediately! I'll be anxiously awaiting his arrival."

Sebastian had only caught fragments of what she had said, her voice was choked as if she had trouble speaking.

Then he heard her sit the phone down on the receiver.

_Click_

Sebastian peered through the keyhole of her room and watched pick up the photograph of Vincent and Rachel, her delicate hand touching the framed picture lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. But I'm going to make it right. I promise. I will not leave this house until the living and the dead are rectified."

Sebastian watched her place the frame back on the table, walk over, and lay down in her bed to sleep.

Toulouse crawled onto the covers in a grey ball of fluff and curled up dutifully at her feet, scowling and blinking his yellow eyes in the darkness as she put out the light.

Sebastian frowned as he stood and walked to his own room.

So, she may stay longer than two weeks after all?

That was good.

But what did all of the strange events of the day mean?

Ciel had clearly been searching for something.

Or _someone_.

—

The following morning, Sebastian went to wake his original master, whose true name was apparently Phineas.

The butler found the young man sitting up in bed again, this time with his feet dangling over the side.

"Good morning, young master. You're looking better today." Sebastian smiled positively, wheeling in the breakfast cart that was loaded with tea and scones.

Phineas was looking better yes, but he was still pallid and wheezing.

Phineas shook his head and laid a hand on his chest as he found his breath. "No, no cart today, Sebastian. I want you to serve a formal breakfast in the dining room."

"You want to sit and eat, my lord? Are you sure you're up for it?" Sebastian asked.

If he was, this would be another improvement.

"Yes, and I want to visit with my sister a bit. Now help me get dressed." Phineas nodded.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled and bowed, placing a hand over his chest.

Serving breakfast to both of his favorite bluenettes…...

What a lovely way for Sebastian to spend a morning.

—

A short while later, Sebastian had cooked the food and helped Phineas to the dining room after inviting Ciel.

Ciel came dressed in her bluenette fur robe.

Phineas dressed casually in black trousers and a frilly white shirt.

Once the food was served and both bulenettes were seated at the large table, their meal commenced.

Sebastian stood dutifully behind as Phineas began to eat but Ciel picked at her food.

"Did you two have good weather on your trip?" Phineas asked his sister.

"Lovely." Ciel replied very curtly.

Phineas looked over at his twin and fell silent for a moment.

"Sebastian told me there was alcohol at the party." Phineas commented, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

In defiance, Ciel locked eyes with him and filled her tea cup with the green vial of absinthe she had placed into her skirt pocket.

Ciel then held out her cup and allowed Sebastian to pour only a single drop of tea into it.

"Oh dear, brother," Ciel mocked, looking into the cup after the drop had fallen into the green liquid. "There seems to be some tea in my absinthe this morning."

Phineas scowled and let out a frustrated sigh. "You know I have never approved of you being involved in the theatre life, especially as a performer."

"Brother, I am not a mere performer, I am a queen." Ciel responded, sipping her tea-laced absinthe using perfect etiquette, her pinky finger up.

"Either way," Ciel scoffed. "As the head of this household, that is not something I can condone."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that because you won't be head of the household for long." Ciel replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Phineas asked incredulously.

"I believe our darling father will be returning very soon, and you unfortunately will be replaced as Earl Phantomhive." Ciel replied calmly.

"What are you talking about?! That's impossible, don't be ridiculous! How-"

"-My….." Ciel interrupted her brother, her vivid sapphire eyes looking around at all of the paint on the walls. "Such a beautiful color this room is painted, isn't it? But…...it would be quite a shame if some of that lovely paint just happened to chip off and I just happened to pick up a piece and…."

"You're joking." Phineas cut in.

"Oh dear, what a tragedy it would be if I just happened to eat a piece or two! What if I got lead poisoning, brother, and lost my mind?! Tell me, would you forget about me as easily as you have forgotten about him?!" Ciel scowled at Phineas.

Sebastian looked on curiously, listening and watching.

Ciel smirked. "Father will return as Earl Phantomhive. I will use the living to avenge the dead. Our wonderful Uncle will be a key instrument in locating our parent's assassins."

Phineas's eyes widened in horror and realization.

"You must be joking!" Phineas cried.

"When Father returns, our parents' murderers will reveal themselves." Ciel smiled confidently.

"No! Absolutely not! I have spent my entire life dedicated to preserving this family! A decade investigating! Searching! Is that not good enough for you?!" Phineas yelled angrily.

Ciel just laughed.

She laughed and laughed and laughed.

Phineas grew angrier and angrier as he watched her.

Ciel composed herself after a long moment, wiping tears of amusement from her eyes before she spoke.

"Brother, don't mock me now, I beg you. Preserving the family? You haven't spent a decade preserving anything other than your own selfish pride." Ciel chuckled bitterly.

Phineas looked at his sister and Sebastian could see he didn't at first know what she was referring to.

Ciel looked at her brother and raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe it's just that you've been so busy chasing ghosts that you're forgotten the family that's still above ground?"

"What are you talking about?" Phineas blinked.

"When are you going to marry Elizabeth?" Ciel asked cooly.

Phineas could not hide the shade of pink his cheeks turned, "That's irrelevant, my focus is on the Phantomhive name and on Phantomhive blood that has been wrongly shed."

"There would already be more Phantomhive blood in the world if you had married Lizzy by now." Ciel quipped.

Sebastian tried not to chuckle.

To her statement, Phineas countered. "Well, you're the eldest, sister! Why aren't you married?"

"First, I would need a dowry. That's another issue. I am the eldest and we are both heirs to our parents wealth. However, I have yet to see a penny of it." Ciel's words cut her brother like a knife, reminding him of his own forgetfulness, his own coldness.

Sebastian could see the pain and regret in his original master's face.

"If you needed money, all you had to do was ask me." Phineas replied.

"I have never needed it. I have made a name and a life for myself, without any help from you. I have enough money of my own to buy and sell all of our parents' assets. But, you never offered me anything, either. Not once in a _decade, _dear baby brother." Ciel said cuttingly.

Sebastian could see the shame in Phineas's eyes as his twin reprimanded him.

"I will give you half of everything before you leave, I promise. It is all yours, stocks, lands, properties, accounts. Half of everything." Phineas solemnly muttered.

"I don't want half. I want 49.5 percent. And I want half a percent from your half." Ciel countered, sipping her absinthe again.

Phineas looked aghast.

How could she try to take some of his half?!

"May I ask why?" He spat out.

"You monster." Ciel shamed him.

Sebastian watched as her sapphire eyes turned to look at her brother, their light dimming as they grew cold and sad.

"What are you talking about?" Phineas asked.

Ciel sat her cup down on the table and took a breath, passing her hands over her face as if she were trying to remain calm.

"St. Margaret's closed."

"What?" Phineas asked, narrowing his eyes.

"St. Margaret's closed!" Ciel shouted, slamming her hands down on the table suddenly.

Sebastian didn't know what that meant exactly, but whatever it meant, it sure infuriated his little lady.

"St. Margaret's closed, brother! It's been closed for years! I spent all day trying, searching, looking everywhere…..desperately! You thought you hid him well, eh? You did! But of all the places, Bedlam?! You would willingly let your flesh and blood rot in that cesspool?! Left to die?! Starved?! Beaten?! Caged like an animal?! You of all people know what that feels like! How could you?!" Ciel shouted.

As she cried out, big fat tears began to pour down her face and Sebastian could see that both her news and her reaction deeply disturbed his original master, to the point where he almost looked like he was ready to cry himself.

"I…..I had no idea." Phineas admitted quietly. "I didn't know, I promise you that! I didn't know! That's the truth!" The bluenette man exclaimed.

"Of course you didn't." Ciel chuckled. "Because you left him to simply finish out the rest of his existence, because he wasn't essential to your quest to restore your own pride! If you had visited him, even once a year, you could have saved him from loads of suffering!"

Sebastian was shocked to watch his original master hang his head in shame.

The true Ciel had broken her brother's pride.

If Sebastian's original master was anything, he was proud and greedy.

Over the course of one breakfast, the true Ciel had robbed the old Ciel of over half his wealth and used her words to slash through his haughty arrogance like hot butter.

Sebastian smirked.

In all these years, he hadn't realized that was possible.

His little kitten was as shrewd as she was beguiling.

"Head of the household, indeed." Ciel scoffed, rising from the table and drying her eyes on a patch of fur from her robe. "That is why I asked for some of your half. The ombudsman is on his way, with different options for our Uncle. We will each spend an equal amount of our shared wealth and we will provide him with a good life for the rest of his years. Prepare a carriage, Sebastian, we're going to Bedlam."

She stood, her shoulders back, her chin high, and her sapphire eyes cold, addressing her brother in the most sad and disappointed voice, "Father would weep if he saw what you have done to "preserve and protect" this family."

After delivering the last verbal blow, in a magnificent twirl and swish of cascading fur, Ciel swiftly left the dining room.

Sebastian tried not to laugh as Phineas sat, judged, humiliated, and utterly mortified at how callous he had been and how much his sister's words scathed his very heart.

"I'd like to go back to bed, Sebastian. I am not very hungry anymore." Phineas said quietly.

Sebastian stopped himself from smirking by smiling politely instead and helping the bluenette man into his wheelchair. "Yes, my lord."

—

Later in the morning, Sebastian was readying the carriage for departure while Phineas rested in bed.

Ciel sat inside the parlor, meeting with the ombudsman she had requested from the hospital.

The man had come soon after breakfast with a large, leather briefcase and he and Ciel had been sitting for nearly two hours, looking over and discussing multiple pamphlets and documents.

After the man tipped his hat and took his leave, Ciel took some of the pamphlets into the carriage with them to review as they began their journey to Bedlam.

As they rode, Sebastian glanced over at the titles and some of the amenities outlined on the pages.

_London's Home for the Ill and Infirmed_

_Piccadilly's Housing for Lunatics and Invalids_

_Mary's Refuge for those Short of Mind_

_-Three complete meals a day!_

_-Ample time to enjoy fresh air during daily outings_

_-Complimentary arts and crafts sessions everyday at four_

_-No electroshock therapy or other experimental treatments given to residents, guaranteed!_

_-If the patient complies, a roommate assigned to improve social skills _

Ciel flipped back and forth through the brochures, carefully studying every detail.

"My lady?" Sebastian asked as the carriage pulled up to the foreboding and forsaken insane asylum that was nineteenth century Bedlam.

They stepped out of the carriage and made their way inside.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Ciel asked calmly as they were escorted by a warden up into the labyrinth-like stone halls.

All around them, hands from the cells that lined the walls reached and grabbed, their owner's mouths open in sneers as the patients behind the bars yelled and jeered.

"How is this going to help bring the previous Earl back? You and your brother didn't seem to agree on that." Sebastian asked as they came to stand in front of a small, dark cell at the very end of a hallway.

"Brother?" A smooth, velvet, but somewhat childlike voice came from inside the cell as Sebastian and Ciel stood outside, looking into the darkness.

The person whom had spoken couldn't see well in the dim light.

Sebastian was tall and thin, with long, wispy hair and delicate, handsome facial features…...

At a glance, the Phantomhive butler kind of resembled someone else…..

The person whom had spoken thought so too and he mistook Sebastian for Vincent Phantomhive.

But then, the voice behind the bars saw there was someone beside of him too…...

"Ciel?" The voice asked as the person crept closer and closer…...until he was standing directly behind the bars.

He recognized the bluenette's face, although it had been many years and she was much older now.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he finally saw the owner of the voice.

My goodness…

The man in the cell looked exactly like the photograph sitting in Ciel's room…..

Like every portrait of Vincent Phantomhive that hung in the manor…

Facial structure, hair, eyes, even height and physique all an identical copy of the previous Earl….

"Hello, Uncle Edwin." Ciel greeted the man behind the bars with a bright smile.

Sebastian watched the man's eyes light up fondly.

"You got big!" He smiled.

"Have I?" Ciel chuckled, "Most people think I've stayed rather small. Sebastian, this is my Uncle, Edwin Phantomhive, twin brother to the late Earl Vincent Phantomhive, my father."

"You're not brother." Edwin said sadly, frowning at Sebastian now that he saw his face clearly. "Where is brother? He hasn't come to visit in a long time."

Of course…..

Locked up in Bedlam, Edwin had never heard the fate of his late brother and sister-in-law….

Sadness passed over Ciel's face before she shrugged it off and said to her uncle, "I'll tell you later, alright? We've come to take you away from here, do you understand, Uncle?"

Edwin Phantomhive's eyes lit up. "You mean, I can go home?"

Cie smiled as the warden unlocked the door and helped the very skinny, very dirty Phantomhive out of his cell and back through the twisting tunnels of the asylum with Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian was kind enough to take off his coat and cover Edwin Phantomhive from the cold as they stepped out of Bedlam.

Edwin Phantomhive's eyes lit up as soon as he saw the carriage.

He was really going to get to leave this place!

Ciel nodded towards the carriage and Sebastian gently ushered him along, "That's right, Uncle, we've come to take you home."


	10. Chapter 10 - For Kisses and Family

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

The journey to and from Bedlam took all day.

It was late in the evening when Ciel, Sebastian, and Edwin finally arrived back at Phantomhive estate.

Ciel looked tired, her pale face weary, her eyelids heavy, not only from the day's activities, but from the decisions she was struggling to make.

When she returned to Paris after all this was over, she knew her brother would not want Edwin to stay in the house.

Edwin couldn't anyway, he had the mind of a child.

He would need constant supervision for the rest of his life.

Sebastian climbed out of the carriage once it stopped in the driveway, then helped Ciel out, and stood, ready to assist, as Edwin climbed out.

The oldest Phantomhive's face lit up in a smile as he looked at the manor.

It had been quite some time since he had been home.

"Let's go inside, Uncle Edwin, it's cold out here." Ciel said, taking Edwin by the hand and leading him inside.

Edwin's smile only widened when they walked inside…..

It was apparent he was happy to return.

Ciel had Sebastian bring Edwin something to eat and drink.

Once he finished his meal, Ciel turned and spoke to him, "Uncle Edwin, this man," she explained, gesturing to Sebastian, "This man is Sebastian."

"What's a Sebastian?" Edwin asked.

By this time, after dinner, he was laying in the floor just as a child would, playing with a piece of paper he had carefully folded into an intricate triangle that was able to fly through the air.

A small paper plane of sorts.

"Sebastian," Ciel continued, "is the man that serves as the family butler now."

"No. That's wrong. Tanaka is the butler." Edwin corrected his niece, narrowing his eyes in concentration as he adjusted a bit of bent paper on the plane's left wing.

Sebastian stood dutifully behind them both, with his towel elegantly draped on his arm, listening in amusement.

"Well, many years have passed and now Sebastian is the butler. Tanaka is old now. He still lives here, though, he's still a part of the family….But it's time to go to bed now. So, do you want Sebastian or Tanaka to help you get ready?" Ciel asked as if she were speaking to someone very young and very small.

"I want to see brother." Edwin said simply.

He had been waiting to see his twin, Vincent Phantomhive, since Vincent's last visit over a decade ago.

Edwin had been waiting since then, since St. Margaret's Home for Lunatics and Invalids closed, since he was forced into his dingy cell in Bedlam and left, forgotten…..

Sebastian wondered what Ciel would say.

Sebastian could almost hear the pain hidden in her voice as she spoke, "We'll talk about that in the morning, alright? It's late. It's time to sleep. Now do you want Sebastian or Tanaka to see you to bed?"

Edwin had rolled onto his back, his bluenette hair spread all over the carpeting as he held his paper plane above him, trying to fix his toy.

He was so entranced with it he had tuned Ciel out.

"Edwin!" Ciel called to get his attention.

Edwin Phantomhive jolted as he was startled out of his trance and he sat up at her call, dropping his toy, just like a child would respond to its mother's cry. "What?!"

"Would you like Sebastian or Tanaka to assist you tonight?" Ciel asked.

Edwin drew his knees up to his chest. "I like Sebastian. Because he looks like brother."

Ciel and Sebastian listened.

Edwin scowled suddenly, "But he's not brother."

"No, he's not." Ciel affirmed, nodding to Sebastian, who took his cue and walked over, gently helping Edwin to his feet.

"If you'll follow me, sir." Sebastian said with a polite smile and bow to the house's newest guest.

"But I like him anyway!" Edwin declared, smiling at Sebastian, his scowl melting away.

"That's good, then." Ciel nodded at Edwin.

As they were walking out, Ciel pulled Sebastian down by his tie and whispered, while Vincent fiddled with his paper plane, still clutched in his hand. "Please help him clean up and get him to bed safely…...and whatever you do, make sure you lock the door. He'll get out and hurt himself if you don't."

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian whispered.

He quickly straightened up and glanced back at Edwin.

"Come along, then, sir." Sebastian called, getting the newest bluenette in his care to follow him out of the room and down the hall.

Sebastian smiled as he walked.

All he had to do was help Ciel's uncle clean up, get ready for bed, and lock the door.

That was it.

—-

Sebastian quickly discovered that was no easy task.

Edwin Phantomhive was not only incredibly filthy from his time spent in the notorious asylum, but Ciel wasn't kidding, he was also incredibly childlike.

Edwin Phantomhive didn't enjoy his bluenette hair being washed. He seemed very frightened that the water would fall into his eyes, and it took Sebastian nearly half an hour to chase him down and reassure the man as he ran naked, wet, and afraid around the bedroom and the bathroom Ciel had selected for him.

Sebastian ended up giving Edwin a separate towel to hold over his face while his hair was rinsed.

Edwin clutched onto the towel for dear life, shivering and whimpering in terror at the dive of water he was certain would come…...

To Edwin's surprise, Sebastian kept his promise not to get any water in his eyes.

After the battle of the bathtub, Edwin seemed to trust Sebastian a little more and he sat still while Sebastian dried him, combed his hair, and helped him into a clean nightshirt.

"I'm afraid I must lock you in, my lord. Those were your niece's orders." Sebastian said simply once Edwin was situated in bed.

"I want to tell you something." Edwin said quietly to Sebastian.

"My lord?" Sebastian blinked, leaning down as Edwin put his hand to his lips as if he were about to whisper an interesting secret.

"This is my most favorite place that I have ever lived." Edwin whispered.

"Is that because it's your home, sir?" Sebastian asked, giving Edwin a pleasant smile.

"No." Edwin replied, shaking his head. "It's because this is where my family is. Please tell my brother I said goodnight."

And with that, Edwin curled into the fetal position, pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes.

Sebastian frowned as he picked up the candelabra and left his room for the night, turning the key to lock his door.

Sebastian thought as he made his way to Phineas's room.

He had doubts about his original master before, especially after his sister arrived.

But this one, this one called Edwin…...

Innocent and compassionate, naive, stunted…..sweet…..

Oh dear…

This Phantomhive just may be the most ill-fitting one of them all.

—

While caring for Edwin, Sebastian had become quite disheveled.

He took a moment to adjust himself before he checked on his original master, Phineas.

Once his hair was back in place and his suit was straightened, he knocked on Phineas's door.

"Come in." Sebastian's original master called.

"Good evening, young master. I was told by Mr. Agni that you spent most of the day in bed, are you feeling worse?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"Actually, I am feeling much stronger. I simply stayed in due to the cold today." Phineas replied.

"I am glad to hear that." Sebastian replied with a genuine smile.

He administered Phineas's medication for the night and started to take his leave when Phineas asked. "So _he's _really here then? She brought him?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian nodded.

"That's just like her." Phineas sighed, rolling his eyes and moving the covers to settle himself down in his bed to sleep.

Sebastian silently moved towards the door when Phineas's voice stopped him again. "Sebastian…"

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian stopped and asked.

Phineas responded very quietly, but Sebastian still heard him. "I was telling her the truth. I really didn't know. I didn't know."

Sebastian looked at his old master thoughtfully.

Of course, Phineas was referring to the closure of the institution that housed his uncle, Edwin Phantomhive.

Phineas was not lying.

He had not known about the closure of St. Margaret's, or of Edwin Phantomhive's assignment to Bedlam, but, he had also not bothered to visit his uncle since the death of his parents, either.

Phineas was confessing that to Sebastian because he was afraid Sebastian would think less of him.

Truthfully, when his sister had shed light on the situation, the reality of his neglectfulness had made Phineas think less of himself.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian nodded, speaking comfortingly to his old master before he stepped out of the room, and closed the door.

His next stop was Ciel's room.

Hm….

The more bluenettes that came to the manor, the busier that Sebastian seemed to be.

And the more interesting things became…..

Sebastian smiled as he walked up the stairs.

How delightful~.

—-

Sebastian did not knock on Ciel's door.

There was no need.

It had been purposely left open.

Sebastian entered Ciel's bedroom, flashing a smile to Toulouse, who scowled from her bed, and moved towards the sound of delicate silk slippers pattering the floor while a gramophone played in the background….

It seemed that Ciel was in her dance studio.

Sebastian walked up to the door and watched her pirouette over and over in the same exact spot.

Never wavering…..

Never halting…..

Perfect and exact rotations, disciplined and precise.

Sebastian wasn't spying on her, he knew she had left the door open to invite him in, and although she didn't look or speak, Sebastian could tell that she realized he was watching her.

Ciel had grown accustomed to Sebastian coming in the evenings to insure her comfort and to have a little chat.

During her few weeks at the manor, Ciel and Sebastian had both grown to enjoy their evening talks…..

And Ciel knew that Sebastian was dying to see her dance, to watch her perform her art, but of course, he would never ask her outright, that would be rude.

Wouldn't it?

He thought surely she would think so, but Sebastian's presence in the doorway suggested otherwise as she put on a private show just for him.

There was nothing lewd about ballet, no.

But there was something _so _alluring about watching her dance that Sebastian felt energized just looking at her.

Ciel was as light as a feather and as graceful as a dove and she could leap, dive, twirl, spin, and kick effortlessly.

Her body lithe and athletic, thin and petite, with pearlescent, pale skin punctuated by bluenette locks, highlighter with her sapphire eyes.

Sebastian thought she was beautiful, she looked like a living porcelain doll.

Sebastian noticed that several small bowls of water had been placed here and there on the studio floor.

They were not for drinking.

No, he quickly saw they were for practice, to improve her technique, to test her.

No matter where her dance happened to take her, not once did she so much as brush one of the bowls with her foot, and no matter how high her jumps took her, Ciel landed so softly that there wasn't even a ripple along the top of the water in any of the containers.

Sebastian purred to himself from the doorway.

The expression on Ciel's face made him want to take her in his arms.

Her eyes stayed mostly closed, her face soft and relaxed, as if she was in the most tranquil, comforting place. At other moments, when she danced with the most passion, her face tensed with the rigors of….something Sebastian could not surmise….pleasure? Pain?

The elegant postures of her lean body were displayed in an almost obscene way through her restrictive leotard and tights.

Again, he saw that she had refused to wear a corset.

Sebastian's eyes lit up with desire as he noticed that against the evening cold, through the thin fabric of her leotard, Ciel's nipples had hardened despite the thin layer of sweat that her skin glistened with from her exertion.

When she finally finished her performance, her leg stayed lifted high in the air, her arms were reaching out, long and extended like an elegant dove, her back curved, elongating her hips and abdomen.

She was trying to hide it, as a skilled performer would from their audience, but her chest heaved with the exhaustion of her efforts.

"I see you have regained your inspiration, my lady." Sebastian commented from the doorway.

His voice was alittle huskier than he meant for it to be.

He could not help himself.

He thought Ciel was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

And Sebastian had seen plenty of women…..

If he imagined that she would be receptive, he would have closed the distance between them in an instant, pushed Toulouse off the bed, and happily laid her down on it…

But Ciel had said very specifically she could not take lovers now.

That did not bother Sebastian, he could be patient.

She had said " not now."

She had not said " not never".

Besides, it was fitting.

To take her now, to claim her here, would be too easy for one such as her….

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive was worth more than a casual affair.

Sebastian had to prove himself first.

"Sebastian….." Ciel called raggedly.

Ooh!

Sebastian's felt a rumble in his chest as an involuntary purr escaped from again.

That low, sultry voice gasping his name so breathlessly made Sebastian want to moan!

That little minx!

"I did not see you there." The bluenette breathed shyly as she released her body from her final pose and walked over to him.

Sebastian stifled a chuckle.

How coy~.

She left her door wide open.

Of course, she had seen him there.

What a treat Ciel had given him tonight.

She was rewarding him for some reason, but he did not know why.

"Thank you for all of your help with my uncle." Ciel said as she grabbed a towel from the barre and blotted her face and chest with it.

Ah.

That was why.

Well, if Sebastian got to watch her dance, he was willing to battle Edwin over washing his hair again.

"Anytime, my lady." Sebastian smiled with a gracious bow.

_And anything for you, my little kitten_. He thought silently.

Ciel finally caught her breath and she looked over at him, her cheeks still flush from exertion, her lips a deep pink. "I'm very sorry, Sebastian, but I'll have to ask you for more."

"Oh?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ciel nodded. "Yes, Edwin's going to need a lot of coddling, in case you've failed to notice."

Sebastian chuckled, "So, tell me, my lady, what exactly is your plan? He was very opposed to my care at first. What happened to him?"

Ciel walked back into her bedroom, pulled her fur robe on and laid on her chaise in front of Sebastian, moving over, she motioned for him to sit on the edge, which he did while she explained.

"When father and uncle were very small, this house was being painted. Father and uncle were left to play alone for a few moments and uncle ate some of the lead paint chips that the workers had dropped in the windowsill."

Sebastian listened curiously.

"It made him very sick and he suffered through the night with seizures and vomiting. My grandparents were certain he would die."

Sebastian saw the sadness creep into Ciel's sapphire eyes.

Oh, Sebastian thought that was an absolutely awful sight when he had to see his little kitten sad.

Sebastian thought someone as beautiful as Ciel should always be happy.

"But he lived. Well, his body did, anyway. The lead poisoning stunted my uncle's growth mentally. In his mind, he's still a child, in his body, he's a forty-five year old man. He was sent away because my grandparents were embarrassed of him. My aunt shunned him, but father always visited him, and he took me and brother along. That is…..until….."

Ciel looked away for a moment to get a grip on her grief.

She composed herself and turned her head back to Sebastian. "I assumed brother had been taking care of him all these years. However, I see that I was wrong and for that reason alone, if no other, I can happily say I'm glad I came here."

Sebastian sat quietly for a moment before he spoke, "My lady, I really believe your brother was unaware of what happened to him, he never even mentioned the man to me."

"Ah." Ciel said holding her index finger up to Sebastian, "and that is exactly what I am talking about. If brother had visited our uncle, he would know. You can't just throw people away when they aren't convenient, Sebastian. Abuse by omission is still neglect. For that, brother has no excuse."

Sebastian listened silently.

"However, now, I intend to find Edwin a suitable home after this is over with, but….." Ciel smirked at Sebastian. "First, I need your help."

Sebastian looked at her intently, "I shall do my best, my lady. How may I be of service?"

Finally, the true Ciel would allow him to do something for her.

"I need you to groom Edwin to resemble my father as best you can. He needs to do one public appearance and we will announce Vincent Phantomhive faked his own death and has returned. Then surely, my parents' killers will show themselves, then they can be brought to justice."

Sebastian looked at her with wide eyes.

She wanted him to groom Edwin to impersonate a respected, adult, aristocrat?

Oh my…..

This was more than just a simple task.

Never since the real Ciel had been under his care had his little lady been so demanding.

"Is that too much?" Ciel asked.

"Well, my lady, it's just…." Sebastian began.

Ciel sat up slowly as she spoke. "I am not sure what brother is paying you, but I can pay you double if you can do as I request."

"Oh no, my lady." Sebastian protested. "Your brother does not pay me in money, you see, we have a sort of agreement….."

_An agreement whose terms may hopefully change….._ Sebastian thought.

Forget Phineas's wealth and status, Sebastian just wanted Ciel.

"Ah." Ciel cooed, sitting all the way up on the chaise.

The bluenette was bold enough to crawl onto Sebastian's lap.

She had been waiting for another excuse to kiss Sebastian again.

This was the perfect opportunity.

"Well….in that case, how about we have our own little arrangement?" She asked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Sebastian instantly perked up.

What was she going to offer?!

"How about this, if you can help prepare my uncle….I'll allow you to…" Ciel closed her eyes and kissed Sebastian's lips sweetly.

Sebastian made a noise and slid his hands to her hips instinctively.

Normally, he had more control than that.

But Ciel's kisses were _so _wonderful, he felt like he was melting when her lips touched his, as if he may lose his very mind and all sense of decency...

"Watch me dance anytime you want." Ciel cooed to him as their lips parted, "And I may even….let you…."

Sebastian tried not to groan as she kissed him again, just for a moment.

"Steal a kiss every once in a while…."

She pulled away and they both looked into each other's eyes.

Sebastian wanted her.

She wanted him.

They both knew that.

Sebastian and Ciel both _felt_ that.

In that moment, Sebastian hated the Palais Garnier, he hated her career in the ballet.

For just a split second, Sebastian hated his original master, who may say "no" to Sebastian's pursuit of Ciel.

Because the ballet and Phineas were the only things keeping them apart.

They both knew that.

Right now, they could not give in to their passions.

They had no choice but to press on.

Ciel had already mentioned there would come a day when she would retire…

And one day, Sebastian's service to Phineas would come to an end…..

Sebastian had already made up his mind….

On that day, he would find Ciel.

On that day, they would be together.

"That sounds lovely, my lady." Sebastian whispered against her lips before she gifted him another sweet, indulgent kiss.

It was a heated kiss that burned with passionate longing as she clutched Sebastian's face.

A flaming kiss that dissolved into bittersweet acceptance as she eventually pulled back and took Sebastian to bed with her.

Just for a cuddle, again, nothing more.

But lying there beside the bluenette, Sebastian felt strangely satisfied.

Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but he was confident that one day, Ciel would be his.

—

In the morning, Sebastian rose and prepared breakfast for Edwin, Phineas, and Ciel. Then, the butler got all three Phantomhives up, dressed, and down to the dining room.

Edwin ate happily, innocent, and blissfully unaware while Phineas and Ciel looked on nervously.

"When can I see brother?" Edwin asked Ciel and Phineas.

This was it, they had to tell him….

Besides…..

Ciel ultimately needed Edwin's consent for her plan to work, she couldn't make him impersonate Vincent against his will, and even if she could, she would never do that to her uncle.

But in order for Edwin to consent, he had to be asked, and that meant he had to be told that Vincent was gone.

There was no better time than the present.

Phineas glanced over at Ciel.

"I will tell him." Phineas whispered.

"No, let me do it. You will only crush his spirit." Ciel replied.

Sebastian looked on, noticing how his original master was waiting curiously for his sister to speak.

"Uncle Edwin?" Ciel asked.

"'Yes?" Edwin asked as he slurped down a bowl of fruit.

It was apparent to Sebastian that the oldest Phantomhive would have to be given lessons on table manners…..

"I'm afraid you can't see your brother today." Ciel informed her Uncle.

"Why not?" Edwin asked with wide eyes, looking up from his meal.

"Well, you see, none of us have seen him for a long time. And we shan't see him today either, I'm afraid. There were some bad people who were mean to him. So to escape the bad people, father, er, your brother, left." Ciel explained Vincent's dismemberment and death like she would to a small child.

All she needed Edwin to understand was there were bad people that needed to be caught and that Vincent Phantomhive was gone.

That was it.

There was no need to hurt him any further.

Edwin looked very, very distraught as he asked quickly with tears in his eyes, "They….they were mean to brother? Bad people?...Are they still mean to him?...But….But! Where did he go?!"

"Yes, uncle, they _were_ mean but your brother is in a place now where the bad people can never harm him again. He's safe now." Ciel arrived him. "He's in a very special, beautiful place."

Sebastian could hear Ciel's voice thickening with the tears that the bluenette desperately held back so Edwin wouldn't see her sorrow.

"So that's why brother hasn't come to see me in so long…." Edwin said, his eyes looking into the distance, defeated as he sunk down in the chair.

"But one day we will see him again, Uncle. We just have to go to him, he can't come to us." Ciel smiled.

"Really?!" Edwin asked, sitting up with a bright smile.

"Yes, really. But you know what?" Ciel asked in an exaggerated manner.

"What?" Vincent asked back, his eyes wide as if she were about to reveal some amazing truth.

"The bad people who were mean to brother never got in trouble for it! We need to work together to change that! Sebastian is going to give you lessons and instructions to follow and if you do them correctly, the bad people will be punished for being so mean to your brother." Ciel explained.

Edwin thought about that for a minute.

"They will?" He asked.

"They absolutely will." Ciel nodded.

Phineas rolled his eyes.

He was not as considerate or compassionate as his sister.

Phineas would have just told his uncle the cold, hard truth.

Of that, both Sebastian and Ciel were well aware.

"What do you say, Uncle Edwin? Will you do it for me? Will you do it for your brother?" Ciel asked the oldest Phantomhive at the table.

"Yes!" Edwin smiled happily. "I will do it! Start teaching me, Sebastian! We have to get the mean people in trouble!" He cried as he stood from the table and bounded over to the newest family butler.

Sebastian was a bit taken back by his enthusiasm but he smiled cordially and began to walk towards the library with Edwin following closely behind.

"Very well, my lord. Let's begin, shall we?" Ciel heard Sebastian say from the hallway.

She turned to Phineas with a triumphant smirk once they disappeared.

"You shouldn't coddle him so." Phineas chided as they resumed their breakfast.

"You haven't been coddled enough all these years, maybe that's what's wrong with you." Ciel quipped as she reached for some blueberries.

Phineas scowled over at his sister while in the library, Sebastian began his lessons with Edwin.

Sebastian knew that the eldest Phantomhive would try his patience, but he was not worried.

As long as he had Ciel, Sebastian could put up with anything.


	11. Chapter 11 - Announcement

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"Back for another already?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow as Sebastian appeared in the doorway of her dance studio one afternoon.

"I'm afraid it's been a trying day, my lady." Sebastian smiled sheepishly.

"Very well. Come here." Ciel said, beckoning Sebastian over with a tapered finger.

Sebastian walked towards her with a purr and bent down, allowing Ciel to plant a sweet, delicious kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, my lady." Sebastian smiled as Ciel turned back to her training.

She was silent, but Sebastian could see the pleased look on her face.

Toulouse meowed at Sebastian threateningly from the dance floor, letting the butler know it was time to leave, but Sebastian was transfixed, his eyes glued to Ciel as she danced.

"Go on, Sebastian. Off you go." Ciel urged.

Sebastian bowed politely and took his leave, heading back to the library to prepare for his lessons with Edwin that would resume in a few moments.

The library had been the place Sebastian had first began his teachings of the oldest Phantomhive.

That first day had turned into a week.

One week quickly melted into two.

Ciel stayed mostly in her remodeled suite, training and staying away from Prince Soma who still attempted to flirt with her every chance he got.

Sebastian continued to employ Agni, to help with Phineas's recovery and care while he taught his latest charge, Edwin Phantomhive.

The young man was gaining more of his strength back each day, but he did miss Sebastian.

Although, Phineas would never admit that.

Sebastian had no choice but to use Agni's assistance.

Edwin Phantomhive required a large portion of Sebastian's time.

The eldest bluenette was tender and childlike, unassuming and thoughtful, and so Sebastian had to take extra measures with his lessons and teachings.

Sebastian instructed Edwin on everything from table manners to public speaking and while it was all very difficult for the oldest Phantomhive, Sebastian's patience was refreshed by Edwin's willingness to learn and his desire to please.

Sebastian's patience was also renewed by his latest salary…

Kisses from Ciel.

After leaving Ciel's room, Sebastian escorted Edwin to the library for the second round of teachings for the day.

The butler grinned.

Sebastian could still taste Ciel's sweet lips….

The Phantomhive butler was secretly dreading another tedious afternoon of having Edwin as a pupil, but he absolutely could not wait until the evening…

That meant he could taste Ciel's decadent lips again.

—-

Even though Edwin was still learning, time was a priority.

Despite the fact that the eldest Phantomhive's lessons would continue, as soon as Edwin had learned the necessities, Sebastian scheduled a public appearance in London at Windsor Palace with all three of the bluenettes to officially announce Vincent Phantomhive's return.

The morning of the appearance, Ciel and her brother Phineas, who was now strong enough to walk with his cane, came into the parlor to have a look at Sebastian's progress.

Both brother and sister's jaws dropped as they saw whom they would have believed to be their father sitting by the window, fiddling with a piece of paper again.

Edwin Phantomhive looked up when they came in the room and gave them both a mischievous smirk, "Hello, _children~." _

Sebastian stood behind the eldest Phantomhive with a smug smile.

Edwin Phantomhive looked to be the exact clone of his brother, now identical not only just in looks, but in speech, posture, and mannerisms.

No one would have believed it was wasn't the formal Earl Phantomhive seated in the parlor.

The results from Sebastian's lessons truly were amazing.

Phineas was too stunned to say anything.

Ciel broke out into a wide smile and clasped her hands together, "_Oui!_ Well done, Sebastian! And well done, Uncle Edwin! _C'est manifique!"_

"Thanks!" Edwin replied happily, breaking his act for a moment.

"_Merci_, my lady." Sebastian said with a polite nod of his head to Ciel, smiling as he served tea.

While the three surviving Phantomhives shared a short breakfast together before traveling to the city to make their announcement, Sebastian could feel Ciel's sapphire eyes on him.

He turned briefly and shot his lady a glance.

The warmth in the smile that Ciel gave him made Sebastian want to purr.

Ciel was pleased.

The hunger in Sebastian's eyes made the little bluenette blush.

For that, Sebastian was happy.

—

After a short journey, the black Phantomhive carriage pulled into the driveway of Windsor palace.

Sebastian, Ciel, Phineas, and Edwin all climbed out of the carriage and made their way inside.

A member of the queen's royal service guided them to the grand throne room where they would have an audience with her majesty.

Edwin looked nervous but Ciel gave him a reassuring pat on the back as they walked.

When the gilded doors were pulled open, all four members of the Phantomhive household were amazed at the crowd that had gathered to hear what the noble Phantomhive family would have to say.

Her majesty, Queen Victoria, sat on the throne, overlooking all that was going on.

Her eyes ghosted over all four of the newcomers as they were announced, stepped into the room, and walked towards the queen.

The men kneeled in front of her.

Ciel curtseyed.

Queen Victoria's eyes focused on Edwin.

She stood from her throne and moved closer to inspect the bluenette.

"Is it really you, then, Vincent?" She asked Edwin quietly.

Sebastian glanced over at him.

Sure, he looked good this morning when Ciel and Phineas had found him, but would Edwin really be able to pull this off?

"Yes, your majesty." Edwin replied in a smooth voice as he lifted his signature Phantomhive sapphire eyes to meet the Queen's, his bluenette hair framing his face elegantly. "It is I, Vincent Phantomhive. The lost Earl Phantomhive has returned with the helps of my dear children."

The Queen bought the lie that the bluenette sold.

Queen Victoria's eyes widened at his words. "My goodness….so what I've heard is true…"

What happened next turned into a flurry of activity.

Queen Victoria bid Edwin to stand up and he did, his posture perfect, his speech unwavering and articulate as he faced the crowd.

Several prominent members of the government, along with high-ranking aristocrats were present for the occasion.

The throngs of people were dotted with cameras that flashed as several members of the press had been invited to publicize the recent, groundbreaking development.

Ciel and Phineas stood beside their "father" while he greeted people, mingled, and answered questions from the press.

Whenever Edwin was confronted with something he didn't know how to answer, he would cough into a handkerchief and Sebastian would step in, speaking for him.

Phineas was disgruntled that he had to temporarily give up his Earlship but as the day unfolded, he grew hopeful about his sister's plan.

Things were going so well…

Maybe this would work after all.

Maybe Ciel had really had a good idea…..

Ciel was not surprised things were going smoothly.

She had the utmost confidence in Sebastian's skills and her Uncle's heart.

However, as people flocked around the bluenettes, Ciel was not worried about answering the questions from the journalists, or being polite to the nobility, no…

Ciel was looking and searching.

She was reading faces.

She had a feeling that whoever was responsible for her parents' deaths was probably in that very room….

So she just needed to pay attention to who seemed displeased about Vincent's return.

Who?

Everyone looked either happy, excited, or completely shocked…..

Who was it?

Where was the killer?

Ciel was growing frustrated when she spotted two scowling white-haired men in the back of the room.

They had not approached the bluenettes.

They had not offered kind words or even clapped their hands politely.

Ciel did not recognize them, so she tugged on Sebastian's tailcoat.

Sebastian blinked and tore himself away from the crowd for a moment.

He bent down and he asked Ciel, "Yes, my lady?"

"Who are those two men? Back there against the wall? They do not look happy. I do not know them. Who are they?" Ciel demanded anxiously.

They must be the culprits….

They would still need to attack to truly identify themselves, yes, but Ciel was sure….

"Those men are the Queen's butlers, my lady. They perform the bidding of her majesty." Sebastian replied.

A scowl crossed Ciel's face.

Oh…..

She must have been mistaken, then.

Right?

It couldn't be them.

Surely the queen couldn't be…...

The mastermind?

—

Now that "Vincent Phantomhive's" return was announced, all the Phantomhive household had to do was sit and wait.

Inevitably, whoever was responsible for Vincent Phantomhive's murder would surely make another attempt to finish their botched job.

In the meantime, the manor and everyone in it fell under a sort of tense relaxation.

Phineas rested and focused on recovering the rest of his strength.

Edwin amused himself by playing as a child would when Sebastian gave him breaks from his lessons.

And the female bluenette…

Well, she was trying very hard to train.

There were four weeks left until the performance of Ciel's lifetime.

Four short weeks.

She had four short weeks to find her parents murderers, get Edwin settled into a suitable new home, perfect her routine, and travel back to Paris.

And that was the problem…

Sebastian was taking care of Edwin, and Edwin would take care of finding the culprits, and a boat could take care of her journey back but….

It was up to Ciel to take care of perfecting her art.

That was a task that could not be delegated or shared.

And it seemed to be one that she was struggling to complete.

Why?

She wondered one chilly morning….What was it that stopped her from succeeding?

She had regained her inspiration, she danced _well_ but she still couldn't seem to dance _amazingly_.

Something was still missing, as if she had left a piece of herself in the halls of the Palais Garnier.

Even with all of his other duties, Sebastian had noticed the pout that had appeared on his lady's plump, pink lips recently.

It made him frown to see Ciel so displeased.

"My lady, isn't there anything I can do to be of assistance?" Sebastian asked after he had collected another kiss from Ciel late one morning.

"No….no, there is nothing, Sebastian. _Merci_, but there is nothing anyone can do except….." Ciel's eyes grew distant as she thought.

"Except?" Sebastian prompted.

"It is my form that is wrong. I fear I am not expressing myself…..my dance has just turned into that, just dance, it is no longer art." Ciel mumbled as she walked back to the center of the floor.

"I think you think you dance wonderfully, my lady." Sebastian said genuinely.

_I also think you yourself are beautiful, my kitten~. _ Sebastian thought.

Ciel chuckled at his compliment. "That is undue, Sebastian. No, it is wrong. The only person who could possibly help me is….although I'm sure she's very busy...…..but I could really use _meré monstre_." Ciel said cryptically before she began to practice again. "Maybe it is because of this place…" Ciel mused.

The house?

"I have tried to make you comfortable here, my lady." Sebastian replied.

The true Ciel certainly seemed more relaxed in the manor now than when she had first arrived.

Sebastian had prided himself on that.

"But that is just it, Sebastian. I am afraid I have grown _too _comfortable here, you see?" Ciel sighed giving him a despairing, forlorn glance.

Cie's sad sapphire eyes pierced Sebastian to the heart before her arms spread out, long and elegant like a swan as she began to practice again.

Sebastian blinked as he left to check on Phineas and resume his lessons with Edwin.

If only there was something Sebastian could do…

That evening, after he had finished instructing Edwin for the day and Phineas was tucked carefully into bed, Sebastian stopped by his office before visiting Ciel.

Sebastian picked up the phone and dialed the numbers to reach the Palais Garnier.

After connecting with the operator, a soft, female voice answered. "_Bonjour, c'est Emilie?"_

Sebastian replied in French.

"Yes, hello Miss Emilie, this is Sebastian Michaelis of the Phantomhive household. I'm afraid Dame Chancé is searching for someone called "meré monstre". Do you know how I could get in contact with such a person?"

Sebastian smirked, grabbing a pen and paper as the blonde began to rattle off information on the other end of the phone.

Ah, once again, Sebastian had found a way to help Ciel.

Wouldn't she be pleased?!


	12. Chapter 12 - The new guest

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Phantomhive Manor and all of its residents began to settle into a new normal.

It had been three days since they had announced the return of "Vincent Phantomhive" and so far, not a single threat had been made.

Every moment, Sebastian and the other servants were silently bracing themselves, ready for anything, but as each tranquil day passed, they began to wonder…... what were the villains waiting for?

Unless….

No.

Surely those that had murdered the previous Earl Phantomhive and his wife were still alive?

As Sebastian busied himself in the kitchen one snowy morning, he couldn't help but think…..

It _had _been a decade…..

Maybe…...maybe those who were responsible for the near destruction of the Phantomhive line were….no more?

Sebastian put the day's bread into the oven and raised an eyebrow at that thought.

His original master, Phineas, would not be happy to hear that, if it were true.

No, not at all…..

And where would that leave Sebastian's agreement with his original master?

If Ciel, or, Phineas rather, could not achieve his revenge, that would mean Sebastian could never complete their contract.

Sebastian would remain a butler forever.

Sebastian's eyes widened at that realization.

Not that he minded really, serving Phineas and acting as the head of the Phantomhive staff….

It was just that…..

Well…..

The true Ciel's future may include retirement from the theater, but Sebastian was certain that after that, the female bluenette had no plans of returning to this manor.

If an attack against Edwin didn't happen soon, Sebastian would have to think up a plan.

Somehow, Phineas had to get his revenge.

Sebastian looked up as a loud knock came from the front door, echoing down the hallway.

The butler blinked.

The sun wasn't even up yet.

Who could that be so early on such a frigid morning?

—-

Sebastian's polished shoes clicked down the hallway as he walked towards the door.

He pulled it open and in the fading darkness, he saw a woman standing on the step.

The woman was short, about Ciel's height, and dressed in ornately beaded shaws, draped elegantly over her thin frame.

She had dark hair and striking green eyes.

The shaws that covered her were beautiful but tattered, showing signs of wear that hinted at their age.

The woman herself looked to be older too, easily in her forties or fifties. She stood with the support of a white oak cane, embedded with precious gems.

She smiled at Sebastian as the snow poured down around her.

Sebastian glanced behind her.

There was no one else with her and no carriage…..

Where had she come from?

Perhaps she was a wandering beggar?

Phantomhive Manor did not encounter many of those, since the estate was so far out of the city.

Sebastian half-expected the woman to say something but after a long moment of silence, Sebastian finally spoke.

"Good morning, madam, what brings you to the Phantomhive estate today?" Sebastian asked with a cordial smile.

The woman returned his smile and lifted her cane, then she proceeded to push Sebastian gently to the side as she entered the house.

Before Sebastian could protest, the woman began to make her way up the stairs.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

How rude!

One did not simply shove the house butler aside and barge in!

Who was this woman?!

Sebastian quickly raced in front of her, blocking her path.

"Excuse me, madam, but I'm afraid I must know your business with this house and those in it before I can allow you to go any further." Sebastian scowled.

The woman stopped on the step and gave Sebastian the same sweet smile. "I am just a simple teacher here to see my simple student. I am assuming Chancé sleeps upstairs? It would make this dull countryside feel more like the _Palais _to her."

Sebastian's mouth opened in shock.

Could it be?

His contact attempts had not seemed to have worked, even after consulting _Emilie,_ after practically begging the woman who answered the number Ciel's friend had given him_._

Sebastian asked. "Are you….are you _meré monstre?_"

The woman chuckled.

She recognized Sebastian's voice from the phone.

Yes, she knew that her best student needed her.

She could tell by the desperation in Sebastian's voice and the preservernacr he showed, calling and calling, asking and asking her to please come to the manor…...

Clearly, Meré Monstre thought, Sebastian had been expecting her to look different.

Younger, perhaps?

Or…..

"Today I am simply old and tired. Do not waste my time, boy. Will you let me see Chancé or not?" The woman asked curtly, although she had the same friendly smile on her face.

"Yes, of course, ma'am. If you'll just follow me…" Sebastian mumbled, a little embarrassed, turning and showing Ciel's teacher up the stairs and to her room.

Once they arrived out of Ciel's door, Sebastian raised his gloved hand to knock, but before it could touch the wood, Meré Monstre had already pushed it open and began to walk in the room.

Sebastian followed.

He struggled not to purr at the sight…..

Ciel was peacefully asleep, her bluenette locks fanned out behind her on the pillow, her face relaxed, her rosy lips pursed just a bit…

Toulouse also lay snoozing, curled at her feet.

Sebastian's eyes shone with admiration at the peaceful scene and he watched as the older woman carefully approached Ciel's bed.

"I'm sure my lady will wake soon, madam. Would you like a cup of tea while you wait?" Sebastian asked Meré Monstre politely.

"There is no need. She will wake now." Meré Monstre replied.

Sebastian watched in horror as the woman propped her cane against the wall and reached out. She grabbed Ciel by her shoulders and pulled her up to eye level.

Meré Monstre was stronger than she looked.

"Chancé, _cherie…._." Meré Monstre whispered.

Ciel lulled her head for a moment as she slowly woke, her long, black eyelashes parting to reveal those deep sapphire eyes Sebastian had come to adore so much….

"_Bonjour~_." Meré Monstre chuckled as the bluenette finally saw who had woken her, who was holding her.

Sebastian watched in surprise as Ciel clasped her hands over the woman's and bowed her head.

Her body shook and Sebastian heard a quiet sound coming from the bluenette.

Was that laughter?

The woman raised Ciel's chin up.

Sebastian looked on in horror at the tears of despair that streamed from Ciel's eyes.

Was she…...not happy about this?

Ciel had asked for Meré Monstre!

Hadn't she?!

Or had Sebastian…..made a mistake?

That was rare, but it did happen.

On occasion…..

The woman's pleasant smile faded to a foreboding scowl. "On your feet, Chancé." She commandeer

"Yes, Meré Monstre!" Ciel whispered, hopping out of bed to stand on the floor perfectly poised.

The woman tapped her cane against the floor in a rhythm as she circled Ciel, looking over each inch of her, raising her fingers to squeeze here or pinch there.

Sebastian looked on curiously.

He had not been told to leave.

He got an odd feeling from Ciel's teacher.

Sebastian decided he did not trust this strange woman.

"You've forgotten, little flower." The woman scowled, whipping Ciel's calves sharply with her cane, causing the bluenette to flinch. "You've forgotten everything while you've been lounging about in the bleak countryside, I see. Perhaps that is why you can no longer make art?"

The woman's cane struck sharply on Ciel's lower back and Sebastian watched the bluenette jerk and bite her lip, trying to be still and quiet.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

He was not fond of watching his little kitten get hurt.

There was a difference between discipline and abuse.

Forget about not trusting no….

Sebastian decided it was not just about trust.

Sebastian did not like this woman at all.

He was not fond of Meré Monstre.

He was not fond of anyone who hurt his precious Ciel.

"Sebastian, it's alright." Ciel said, looking at the concern on his face as Meré Monstre continued her inspection, seeing what work was needed to retrain her student.

"You may go now, boy." The woman ordered Sebastian, not looking up from her study of Ciel.

When he did not move, the woman stopped, looked up, and with an irritated growl, she walked him out of the room and went to close the door right in his face.

He stopped her with his hand.

"Are you going to hurt my mistress, madam? Because that I cannot allow." Sebastian growled back, his eyes still narrowed.

"Hurt her? _I _won't hurt her at all. Ballet will hurt her. Beauty will hurt her. Ballet is pain. Beauty is pain. I am simply here to teach and to remind." The woman gave one of the most sinister chuckles Sebastian had ever heard. "To do that, I'm afraid my porcelain doll will have to be shattered and rebuilt."

Sebastian's eyes widened at those words but Ciel did not order him to stop her.

She was willing to comply with her teacher.

Just before the door shut, Sebastian heard Ciel call out to him, "Sebastian! Thank you!"

As he walked down the hallway to wake Phineas and Edwin for the day, he shook his head.

Discipline was a necessary and noble pursuit, yes.

And one as dignified as Ciel should absolutely practice it strictly, but…..what lengths was his lady willing to go to?

—

While Ciel was in the care of Meré Monstre, Sebastian went about his daily chores and looked after the other two bluenettes currently residing in the manor.

He woke, dressed, and fed Phineas and Edwin, leaving Edwin to play with his paper planes in his room and Phineas to relax by the fireplace.

His original master was nearly recovered, but he was still taking things easy.

Sebastian and Ciel both thought that was for the best.

As afternoon came, Sebastian was waiting for Meré Monstre and Ciel to emerge from her room for lunch, but that did not happen…

Sebastian looked up the stairs at Ciel's door and he frowned, struggling to choose between knocking to offer them an afternoon meal or leaving them to their work.

He made his decision….

One as committed as Ciel and one as terrifying as Meré Monstre would probably not appreciate being interrupted.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

Oh well, at least he could serve the other Phantomhives.

It was really too bad though…..

He had baked some healthy treats just for his favorite bluenette to enjoy.

—-

As the day droned on, Ciel and her tutor stayed shut up in her room.

Sebastian was used to Ciel practicing for long hours.

He was simply worried about her being with that…...woman.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he poured the afternoon tea for Phineas and Edwin.

If Meré Monstre hurt his little kitten, she would have to answer to the Phantomhive butler.

"What are you scowling at, Sebastian?" Phineas asked, looking up from the dice game he was playing with Edwin.

The two had moved to the parlor after lunch and out of boredom, Phineas had agreed to play a few games with his Uncle.

Edwin happily rolled the dice to take his turn as Sebastian replied, "Nothing, my lord. It is just that I am concerned your sister will grow weak. She hasn't taken any food or drink all day."

"Isn't her….teacher…. still here?" Phineas asked.

"Indeed, my lord." Sebastian replied.

Earlier in the morning, Sebastian had made Phineas aware of Ciel's teacher's arrival.

"Then she'll be fine. Isn't it a teacher's responsibility to care for their students?" Phineas asked, sipping his tea and taking his turn in the game.

Edwin watched Phineas move his game piece but Phineas was watching the worried look on Sebastian's face.

"Why are you so concerned with my sister?" Phineas asked suspiciously.

"As butler of this household, is her well being not part of my responsibility?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes….." Phineas said slowly, eyeing Sebastian warily.

Sebastian nodded at his original master.

That was close, Sebastian needed to be more careful.

He couldn't have Phineas discovering his feelings for Ciel prematurely.

Phineas still looked a little incredulous as he continued on, asking Sebastian, "Why is it that we've had such peace since announcing my father's return?"

"Of that, I am not sure, my lord." Sebastian replied. "But it has only been a few days. Is it not possible that the guilty may simply be planning something elaborate?"

Phineas's face seemed to darken with fear as he entertained that thought.

Edwin took his turn, blissfully unaware of the dangers that could very be threatening them all very soon.

The dangers that could destroy them….

No.

Not this time.

"Sebastian." Phineas spoke solemnly and Sebastian looked at his original master intently.

"Yes, my lord?" The Phantomhive butler asked.

"No matter what happens, I want you to protect this house and everyone in it. No matter the cost. Am I understood?" Ciel asked sternly.

Sebastian was surprised.

Protect the house and everyone in it?

Had his master….changed his mind?

"And what of your original command, my lord? Your revenge?" Sebastian asked as Edwin preoccupied himself with rolling the dice for several minutes.

"When the time comes, I will take my revenge. I want _you _to focus on keeping my sister and my Uncle safe and out of harm's way so I may do with a clear mind." Phineas sniffed.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian nodded with a bow.

A butler that couldn't do that much wasn't worth his salt.

—

Dinner was served, more parlor games were played, and as the hour grew late, Sebastian helped Phineas and Edwin to bed.

The manor was quiet…

Both bluenettes were sleeping…

The moon rose high in the sky…..

And Ciel had still not emerged from her room.

Sebastian stood at the bottom of the steps, holding his candelabra.

A scowl formed on his face.

That was it.

He couldn't stand it any longer.

His lady must be starving.

His lady must need something to drink.

Sebastian made his choice, he was going upstairs.

He was going in her room….

Besides, it was time Meré Monstre gave his little kitten time to rest, even the most rigorously trained athletes needed to sleep.

Sebastian's polished shoes clicked up the stairs and to Ciel's door….

Silence.

No cries or words came from inside.

Total silence.

Sebastian raised a gloved hand and knocked.

No answer.

His eyes narrowed.

Raising a gloved hand again, Sebastian opened the door.

He walked through the black, empty bedroom.

Instead of scowling at his intrusion, Sebastian noticed that Toulouse sat, quivering in fear underneath the drapes.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and pushed the door open to Ciel's studio.

Meré Monstre sat on the floor in front of a heap of bruised skin and bluenette hair.

Sebastian's face twisted in despair and anger as he realized that heap was Ciel.

Either from exhaustion or dehydration, he didn't know, but Ciel was asleep.

"What have you done to my lady?!" Sebastian growled at the woman.

Meré Monstre lifted her head and looked at the butler. "I have broken her. I have destroyed her completely. It had to be done. When she wakes, I will rebuild her better, stronger, and more beautiful than ever before! I will stay here until then, waiting. I will make sure she does not forget the ballet, even in her dreams."

Sebastian knelt down beside of the bluenette and began to pick her up when Meré Monstre's cane smacked sharply against his knuckles.

Sebastian looked up with a growl.

"Enough of you touching her! Leave her alone and let her work! Even in sleep, she dreams of the stage once again. Why is that you think she has lost some of her ability since she has come here!?" Meré Monstre demanded.

Sebastian pulled back his hand with a scowl and replied, "I am sure I do not know, madam."

"All true art comes from pain! Chancé has lost touch with her artistic abilities because of you!" Meré Monstre shouted.

Sebastian looked confused. "Pardon me, madam?" He asked.

Meré Monstre made a noise in her throat. "Do you think there is no reason why ballerinas are not allowed to take lovers?! Not because of the effects on their bodies but because of the effects on their hearts!"

Sebastian's eyes widened.

Meré Monstre raised a tapered finger at Sebastian and hissed angrily. "Chancé has lost touch with her true talents because she's in love with you!"

Was it true?

Could his feelings really…..truly returned by his little kitten?

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat.

He met Meré Monstre's disdainful gaze for a moment but his eyes quickly drifted back towards the sleeping bluenette.

In his chest, his heart beat hard and heavy.

Ciel…..

_Oh Ciel…_

—-

Across the rolling green acres of Phantomhive estate, unbeknownst to those inside the manor, several sets of eyes menacingly watched the formidable house.

"Why are we waiting until dawn to attack?" One voice asked.

"Because last time, we attacked at night and that's exactly what they'll be expecting." Another responded.

"Ah, Yes, I see…" The other replied.

"Remember, no survivors this time." The other answered.

"There weren't supposed to be any before." The first added.

"I know that, but this time, no mistakes!" The first affirmed.

"Yes, this time, no mistakes~." The other laughed gleefully.

In his sleep, Phineas tossed and turned.

Something dreadful was about to happen…

He could sense it, even in his nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13 - Revenge?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

As morning approached, Sebastian went to fetch some towels to at least mop the sweat off of Ciel's skin.

When he returned, Meré Monstre was no longer in the room, despite her saying she would sit there until Ciel woke.

He looked out the window and in the moonlight, he saw the odd woman walking in the snow, away from the manor.

Apparently, she had changed her mind.

As Sebastian gently dried Ciel off, he found a note laying beside of her.

As he picked it up, his eyes scanned over it:

_My student should be set rightly now. I will return when she is ready._

_-MM_

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

Good riddance.

He gently scooped his arms under Ciel and carefully picked her up.

At least she could wake up in her bed and not in the floor.

Sebastian frowned as he looked down at her.

How exhausted she looked, even in sleep.

The bruises on her pale skin from her teacher's cruel cane were almost uncountable.

"I'm sorry, kitten." Sebastian whispered, placing a kiss on Ciel's forehead.

To his surprise, Ciel smiled in her sleep and let out an adorable coo.

Sebastian's eyes widened at first but then he purred happily, feeling his heart swell with admiration.

For just a moment, as he walked towards the bed, carrying Ciel, Sebastian forgot about the looming threat of a spontaneous attack.

He thought his little kitten was _so _beautiful, _so _lovely.

Sebastian forgot everything but Ciel….

He gently laid the bluenette down in her bed and carefully tucked her in, pausing for just a second to admire her beauty.

A noise between a purr and a growl cane from deep in his chest as he watched her.

In fact, Sebastian was so enraptured with Ciel and what Meré Monstre had confessed about the bluenette's true feelings feelings, that he had almost forgotten about…

_**CRASH!**_

"_**SEBASTIAN!"**_

Sebastian's eyes widened as he was startled out of his reverie.

There was the terrible sound of breaking glass, a blood-curdling scream from his original master, Phineas, and the sound of footsteps that echoed down the hall.

This was it.

_They _were here.

Whoever _they_ were….

Ciel woke with a start. "Sebastian!" The bluenette asked with wide eyes. "Is it…?"

"Yes, my lady. I believe it is." Sebastian said quickly, protectively grabbing Ciel and running out of the room with her. "This is probably what we've all been waiting for. Don't worry, I will protect you and your family this time."

Sebastian had to get Edwin and Ciel to safety, while allowing Phineas to safely take his revenge…..

Both Sebastian and Ciel heard footsteps echo down the dark hallway…

Sebastian felt Ciel clutch onto him tightly.

More footsteps…

Two?

Three?

Oh dear.

How many villains did the manor now hold?

—

In his room, Phineas heard the crash and he immediately shouted for his butler.

"**SEBASTIAN!" **The bluenette man screamed at the top of his lungs, suffering a violent coughing fit afterwards.

Phineas was recovering, yes, but it had been a long time since he had to yell that loudly.

Where was Sebastian?!

Phineas heard footsteps running up and down the hall….

Any could be Sebastian's…..

None could be Sebastian's…

For a moment, Phineas's mind started to spin as fear leached into his brain, daring him to remember the terror, the true horror of that dreadful night ten years ago…

The night Phineas lost….

Edwin!

The bluenette male's sapphire eyes widened.

Sebastian may be delayed….

He may be busy already engaging the intruders….

Phineas was weak, that was true, but he was stronger than his Uncle.

If the attackers found Edwin, he wouldn't stand a chance.

Phineas scowled.

This time, he could not wait for Sebastian.

Phineas put a hand on his chest as his coughing eased, then he stood, took a deep breath, and bravely darted out of his room and down the hallway as best he could.

He knew Ciel could take care of herself.

His sister was nothing like him…..

She was strong.

But he had to get to Edwin!

Phineas narrowed his eyes.

He had lost so much during the first attack ten years ago…..

As he ran down the hallway towards Edwin's room, Phineas narrowed his eyes.

He had no plans of losing a second time.

—

Sebastian and Ciel had not made it very far down before they were engaged by two clashing swords.

Sebastian lept to avoid them, still holding Ciel in his arms.

A glint of white hair…..

Silver gleamed as the swords swung over and over again.

In the darkness of the manor, it was difficult to make out faces.

The sun had not risen yet.

"How many are there?!" Ciel shouted at Sebastian as he continued to dodge.

"I'm not sure, my lady!" Sebastian cried.

One blow swung down, skillful and heavy, and Sebastian and Ciel both realized there was no way they could dodge it together.

Gracefully, Ciel jumped from Sebastian's arms and landed poised on her feet, which gave the butler enough time to pull out a butter knife, blocking the sword's fall.

"Go and get the other servants, Sebastian! I know my brother has them here for a reason! I will get Phineas and Edwin to safety!" Ciel cried as she turned and ran down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the combat.

"My lady!" Sebastian cried through gritted teeth, swinging his knife, he pushed the sword down and away, deflecting the blow.

No!

Ciel shouldn't run off on her own!

Sebastian wanted to keep her within his sight!

How was he supposed to protect her if he couldn't see her?!

"My, my, I suppose you _are _a decent butler after all, eh?" A voice called out.

A man stepped from the darkness.

White hair….

White uniform….

Sebastian finally saw the swordsman's face…..

"You're….you serve the queen!" Sebastian exclaimed incredulously.

Phillips stood in front of him, brandishing his sword threateningly.

"Indeed." The white-haired man answered. "I'm here to carry out her majesty's bidding. I'm afraid that by royal decree, the house of Phantomhive and all of those that dwell in it must be turned to ash." He spoke in a very eerie, matter-of-fact tone as he took a stance against Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled.

He pulled out his cutlery from inside his tailcoat and held it, ready to strike. "Well, I'm afraid that under _my_ master's orders, that is something I cannot allow."

As both men launched themselves towards each other, ready to attack, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Snake came running down the hall, weapons out.

The servants had heard the commotion.

They had all moved quickly to prepare themselves.

This was the day they had been waiting for, the day they would make Sebastian and Phineas proud.

"Don't worry, Mister Sebastian! We'll defend the manor!" They all cried as they tackled Phillips together, bringing him, wide-eyed, down to the ground before they knocked him unconscious.

Sebastian blinked.

He hadn't even needed to use the knives and forks, after all.

As the servants stood over Phillips, Sebastian dusted off his tailcoat. "Well…..good work everyone. I will present him to the young master and he will do with him as he sees fit. But I'm afraid there are others intruders loose in the manor. Quit lollygagging and go find them now!" Sebastian ordered.

"Yes, sir!" They all shouted in unison and took off.

Sebastian frowned as he hastily took Phillips down to the wine cellar, binding him so he couldn't escape.

The Queen's decree?

Her majesty was behind the Phantomhive murders?

Sebastian frowned.

How was Phineas going to get his revenge now?

Would he even still want it?

—-

"Brother!" Ciel cried as she raced down the hall, seeing the bluenette man stumble on his way.

"Quickly! We must get to Uncle before they do!" Ciel shouted as she grabbed Phineas's wrist and practically dragged him down the hall behind her.

"Wait a minut-ACK!" Phineas started to say something, but he was interrupted by a violent fit of coughing.

The excitement seemed to be triggering his asthma, putting a strain on his barely-recovered lungs.

"There's no time to lose, brother! Shrug it off!" Ciel shouted, glancing back at Phineas.

Several moments later, the pair reached Edwin's room.

It was odd, really.

At first Ciel thought there must be many intruders, but during their journey through the manor the last several minutes, the only non-residents she had encountered were those who had attacked her and Sebastian.

Surely there were more?

Ciel had nicked a skeleton key from Sebastian's pocket and she hurriedly used it to open Edwin's door once she and Phineas arrived.

Edwin looked on with wide eyes as his bedroom door was flung open, his niece and nephew standing in the entryway.

"Come with us, Uncle Edwin! We must hurry! The bad people who hurt your brother have come!" Ciel explained.

"The bad people?!" Edwin gasped. " You said they couldn't hurt brother anymore! Are they trying to hurt him again?!"

"No you idiot, they're trying to hurt you!" Phineas spat with a disgusted scowl on his face.

Ciel elbowed her brother sharply in the ribs, forcing a wheezy cough from deep in his chest.

Ciel didn't care, he deserved that one.

The youngest Phantomhive twins exchanged a mutual scowl of aggravation before Ciel grabbed Edwin and pulled him to his feet.

"Where are we going?!" Edwin shouted as the female Phantomhive drug the two male bluenettes through the hallway and then down the stairs as quickly as possible.

Behind her, Phineas's coughing had not let up.

"We're going to the library!" Ciel shouted in response. "We'll be safe down the rabbit hole!"

Phineas's eyes widened between his forceful hacks.

Edwin smiled.

They both remembered that saying, that place….

The secret passage Ciel had sought shelter in when she had first returned to the manor.

Brother….

Father….

Vincent Phantomhive.

Edwin and Phineas both remembered him differently.

True, he had played a different role in each's life, but it was truly sad…..

Vincent Phantomhive was the one bluenette that the manor's built-in rabbit hole could not protect.

—

"Don't worry, mister Sebastian!" Mey-Rin promised as she took off her glasses and loaded her rifle. "We'll hold him off here!"

Baldroy blocked a brutal blow from a second sword as Grey, the other butler to the queen, stepped out of the darkness. "Yeah, go after the family! We can take'em!" Baldroy shouted confidently between grit teeth.

Sebastian hesitated for a moment, until Finny charged Grey, and moving faster than his sword, smashed into him, throwing the white-haired man into the wall.

"We've got it, Sebastian! Go! There may be more!" Finny turned and shouted, wide-eyed.

Sebastian nodded before he turned and left, going to rescue the bluenette trio.

The other servants may be bungling at their day jobs…

But they were loyal and they were hard workers.

They tried, anyway.

Besides, this was the true purpose for their hire, the reason why they had been made members of the Phantomhive household…

To defend the manor at all costs.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he ran.

Ciel….

Where would she have gone first?

He had an idea.

Quickly, Sebastian darted to Phineas's room.

No.

Sebastian scowled.

Empty.

Perhaps Ciel had already come and left?

Sebastian hastily ran to Edwin's room and after he found that empty with no signs of a struggle, he put his gloved hand to his chin and thought…..

Where would they…

Ciel…..

A memory ran through his mind…..

The memory of the true Ciel's first night in the manor, when Sebastian had helped her get to the place of solace she had been so desperate to find.

Sebastian smirked.

As he ran towards the library, his lips curved into a smile.

Yes, they would all be safe there….

At least Edwin and Ciel would be….

Sebastian knew his original master still craved his revenge, but if the queen was really to blame, Sebastian was afraid Phineas may just….

Fall down the rabbit hole.

—

"Hurry up! Hurry up, both of you!" Ciel called urgently, slinging Edwin and Phineas inside the library door which she then quickly closed.

The shadows of the night were just starting to disappear as the morning sun began to rise over the manor.

"I'll help you find it, then you two can be safely hidden." Phineas said as he and his sister began to search the many books on the many shelves for the proper title.

Edwin nervously bit at his nails.

Ciel did not have time to comfort him.

"What do you mean "you two"?" Ciel asked, looking up from her search.

Phineas glanced over at her, coughing again into his hand, but trying to look stoic and strong.

"Brother, come with us! Please! Now more than ever! Give up this stupid hunt for revenge! There's room in the passage! We can all be safe there!" Ciel pleaded with her twin.

"Ah, but I am afraid that none of you will be safe ever again." A familiar, regal voice rang out from the remaining part of the library that was still cloaked in the shadows of night.

Phineas, Ciel, and Edwin all looked up.

Three sets of sapphire eyes widened as Queen Victoria herself stepped forward from the shadows into the breaking light of day, a magnificent sword held firmly in her aged hand.

"Your majesty!" Phineas gasped in shock.

"You're the mean lady that hurt my brother!" Edwin cried, his eyes narrowed and a look of deep despair on his face.

Queen Victoria looked at Edwin and scowled. "Yes, I didn't think it was possible the previous Earl Phantomhive had survived, although his imbecile twin is a convincing decoy." Her eyes narrowed at Edwin as she spoke. "I wasn't mean to your brother, I murdered your brother. Or rather, I gave the orders."

Phineas's jaw dropped.

"Unfortunately, I had to see if what you claimed was true. While I'm relieved that you were lying, I still need to go ahead and finish the job now. The house of Phantomhive is a useful but dangerous dog. I'm afraid that your use has run out, Phantomhives. I will not be needing my dogs any longer." Queen Victoria said as she raised her sword and took a step towards them.

Ciel eyed the crossed swords over the large secretary desk between the bookcases.

Behind them, Ciel and Phineas heard the library door slam close as Edwin turned and ran out of the room.

"What will you do now, brother?" Ciel asked, eyeing her twin.

Phineas was caught in a crisis, his mind reeling.

He would have to kill or be killed after he watched his sister die.

He would finally get his revenge…..

By murdering the monarch his family had sworn to serve?

—

Across the manor, Sebastian ran with his eyes narrowed, drawing closer and closer to the library.

Yes, he could feel it…

Ciel and the others were there.

They must be!

As he rounded the last corner and sprang to burst through the doors, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

—-

As the queen approached ominously towards Ciel and Phineas, the female bluenette lept over and pulled the crossed swords down, keeping one for herself and handing the other to her brother.

The stress of the events seemed to worsen Phineas's coughing.

Phineas shakily held out his sword, but Ciel noticed he was fighting for air so hard that tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Get out of the way, brother." Ciel quietly warned her younger twin.

Phineas stood on wobbly legs but shook his head petulantly.

There was no way he would back down now.

"I really wish I could let you all live." The Queen frowned as she swung at Ciel, the bluenette easily blocking the blow.

"Then why don't you? When my brother recovers, he will take your life. It doesn't matter that you're the queen. Why not apologize and let us live in peace?" Ciel asked through gritted teeth as she began to battle with the deranged monarch.

Ciel had been asked to help her brother get his revenge.

That was exactly what she was doing.

Queen Victoria attacked over and over, brutally, mercilessly.

Like her cousin Elizabeth and aunt Francis, Ciel was gifted in the skill of swordsmanship and she easily grappled with the queen.

She could have won, but as she previously told Sebastian, the true Ciel had no interest in revenge or murder.

No, now she was simply buying her brother time to recover.

Judging from the rattly, hoarseness of Phineas's chesty coughs, Ciel began to doubt that would happen.

She glanced away just for a second.

A mistake that one as finely trained as Ciel should not have made…..

"AAGH!" Ciel cried out in pain as Victoria's sword tore through the thin fabric of her practice leotard, leaving a bloody gash across her chest.

Ciel recovered quickly, falling against a bookcase, she brought her sword down to stop the queen from striking a finishing blow.

"How proud your father would be if he were here today." Queen Victoria sneered as she struggled to break Ciel's grasp and strike the killing blow.

"My father…..would be….here…..if you hadn't…...killed him." Cie hissed back, straining to hold off the Queen.

The queen may have been aged, but she was extremely strong.

The doors suddenly burst open and Sebastian came running in.

"My lady! Young master!" He called, glancing from Phineas, wheezing on the floor to Ciel, bloody and trapped by the Queen herself.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something else when something even more shocking happened.

The large glass windows of the library smashed open, sending tens of thousands of glass shards flying in every direction.

A horse and carriage came roaring into the room, through the windows.

Ciel, Phineas, and Sebastian all shielded their faces from the wreckage.

Ciel noticed that suddenly the tension from the Queen's attack was gone.

Slowly, Ciel, Sebastian, and Phineas opened their eyes.

The horse stood snorting and waving his tail in the middle of the library's elegant marble floor, the horse's hooves stepping on some of the crushed glass.

Ciel saw it first…..

She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Phineas and Sebastian saw at the same time…

The Queen lay dead, crushed under the wheels of the invading carriage.

"My…...re…..venge…" Phineas wheezed out, his eyes open in shock.

The carriage door opened and Edwin jumped out.

"There! Now the mean lady won't hurt brother or anyone else ever again! We did it! We got the mean people in trouble!" He cried triumphantly.

Sebastian saw tears stream down Ciel's face.

He glanced over at Phineas.

Sebastian thought his master would be angry.

But no…

He could tell by the look on his original master's face.

Phineas was both horrified and relieved.

The dust began to settle from the wreckage and the destroyed library was eerily silent.

Sebastian was sure the others had dealt with Grey, having confidence in the other servants for once.

The attack was over.

The Queen was dead.

The question now was…..what to do?


	14. Chapter 14 - The Future

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"Look at this mess, it's absolutely disgraceful in here!" A shrill voice rang out in the library's eerie silence.

Edwin, Sebastian, Ciel, and Phineas all turned and looked.

Edwin and Phineas blinked but Sebastian cringed as Grell Sutcliff walked towards everyone, red chainsaw in hand.

The crimson-headed reaper's eyes lit up as he looked over the crowd, focusing on one individual.

"DARLING!" Grell shouted joyously and in a leap of pure bliss, lunged with his arms wide open.

Sebastian grit his teeth and flinched, bracing for the impact.

None came….

Sebastian dared to crack an eye open.

"Oh, it's been forever since I've seen my little girl!" Grell squealed as he held Ciel tightly.

The bluenette wiped away her tears and leaned her head against Grell's chest, hugging the reaper back. "It has been a terribly long time. I trust you and the others are all doing well?"

Sebastian's jaw dropped.

Phineas's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head.

"Yes, we've all been fine." A stoic, cold voice replied as William T. Spears walked into the room, followed by…..

"Undertaker!" Phineas wheezed.

"That's right, Phantomhive." Undertaker chuckled as he walked in, amused by the looks on Sebastian and Phineas's faces.

Of course Edwin looked surprised because he never met any of the Shinigami before.

These were all strangers to him.

And Edwin thought they were all very strange-looking…...

"What…...how….?" Phineas choked out.

How could his sister possibly…?

Why?

"The night that your parents were murdered, we came to collect their souls. When you were separated from your sister, she found us in the hallway. Such a cute little thing she was! We liked her so well, we broke the rules, and decided to keep her." Undertaker grinned.

"We adopted her." William simplified, the sunlight reflecting off of his glasses.

"Until she left us for the _ballet._" Grell huffed.

"I've invited you all to each of my shows." Ciel mumbled.

"And I have come to every single one!" Grell declared proudly, crossing his arms. "Although it would have been more enjoyable if Bassy would have come with me~." Grell purred, Barton his eyelashes at the Phantomhive butler.

Sebastian grimaced.

"I've come to most." Undertaker added with a shrug.

"I don't care for ballet." William said simply, adjusting his glasses.

Ciel scowled over at William before she spoke, "Yes, well, that's all irrelevant right now. I trust you have all come to collect the Queen's soul?"

"And one other! I think one of her majesty's butlers died." Grell added.

Ciel and Phineas exchanged a worried glance.

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked Grell quickly.

_Please don't let it be one of brother's servants….._ Ciel thought silently as Undertaker checked his book.

Phineas, underneath his cold exterior, did care for the well-being of his staff and during her recent time at the manor, Ciel had grown quite fond of the bunch of misfits her brother had hired.

"Yes! Right here! Phillips, the tall one, head trauma. We've come for both." Undertaker affirmed, shutting his book with a snap.

Ciel and Phineas sighed in relief.

Sebastian was in shock.

These…..._these_ were the people who had raised his little kitten?

William T. Spears, Undertaker, and…..Grell?

Well, that certainly explained some things…..

As the reapers began their work, Phineas was reeling more from the Queen's involvement and her demise at his Uncle's hands than his sister's connection to the Shinigami.

Phineas's sapphire eyes stared at the wrecked carriage and the mangled body of the fallen monarch before Ciel snapped him out of it.

"Brother!" Ciel called to get his attention.

Phineas started and looked up.

Ciel had a hand over her bleeding chest as she spoke, "Whatever you wanted, whatever you thought this day would be, it's over now! We cannot go back, we can only move forward! The Queen of England is dead! You had better come up with a plan fast or they'll hang us all for treason!"

"She is right, my lord." Sebastian said quietly. "What are your orders, sir?"

"I….I am not sure." Phineas coughed out in a raspy voice. The bluenette looked from Edwin to Ciel to Sebastian. "But I am certain I will need everyone's help."

Truthfully, Phineas was still struggling for breath and his brain was hazy from lack of air…..he was out of ideas.

And the Phantomhive household needed a good one, fast.

—-

Through a collaborative effort, an idea surfaced.

A complex idea that quickly evolved into a plan…..

It was a hasty plan, but a brilliant one.

Edwin stayed hidden in the manor.

The servants were all put to work, cleaning and repairing the library as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, after the reapers had left, the wreckage of the carriage was carefully moved to the side of the road, near the manor.

Phillips was stripped and re-dressed in Vincent Phantomhive's suit, indigo drops were applied to his eyes, which colored his irises a sapphire blue.

Even the fallen butler's white hair was very quickly colored bluenette, using a combination of dyes from the manor's washroom.

That made Phillips the perfect duplicate in order for them to pass off the second death of "Vincent Phantomhive".

Queen Victoria and Phillips were placed to look as if they had been killed in the crash.

Phineas and Ciel positioned themselves among the wreckage as well.

Phineas was still coughing and Ciel was scratched and bloody.

It looked quite convincing.

To truly allay suspicion, Ciel used her adoptive family ties to the Shinigami to ask a favor from them.

While unconscious, Grey's cinematic record was altered to include a false memory of the "crash" and the false memory of Phillips simply deserting his post.

They all had to lay there an hour or so, but eventually, travelers came upon the scene and found the carnage.

Soon, the coroner, a hospital wagon, and the press were swarming the site.

Ciel and Phineas were taken to a hospital for treatment and released soon after.

The next morning, the headlines burned across England;

**Queen Victoria and Vincent Phantomhive Killed in Tragic Carriage Crash**

And it was by executing that elaborate, hasty plan, that the Phantomhive house was hopeful it would escape persecution.

The day after the crash, the lie that had been so carefully woven seemed to be working…...

—

The funeral for Queen Victoria was obviously viewed as the top priority.

Ciel and Phineas quickly planned a service for the fallen "Vincent Phantomhive" the day after.

The youngest Phantomhive twins attended both services with Sebastian at their sides, Edwin obviously stayed home, hidden from sight inside the house's walls.

Once the funerals were over, Phineas, Ciel, and Sebastian returned to the manor.

It was unusually quiet, or at least, it seemed that way.

There was a strange grief, an air of mourning that hung over the house.

From what, no one really knew.

Maybe, it was just the first time that Ciel and Phineas had truly gotten to grieve their parents' passing together.

Maybe, Phineas was just lamenting the fact that he himself could never truly take revenge now, or that he had not enjoyed the revenge he had gotten as much as he thought he would….

Maybe, Ciel was secretly just a small amount of remorseful to yet again leave her childhood home….

Every day, her return to Paris drew nearer.

Although Ciel would never admit it, her remodeled suite along with Sebastian, Phineas, and Edwin's presence did make the large, cold estate more of a home.

Phineas went to his study.

Ciel stood beside Sebastian in the foyer.

The bluenette woman's face was tense as she stared straight ahead.

Sebastian frowned. "Shall I get you anything, my lady?"

Sebastian wish there was something he could do, a service he could provide, to comfort his poor kitten.

"No, _merci, _Sebastian. I think I…...I think I just need to…...I just need…." Ciel said vaguely, walking up the steps to her room.

Sebastian frowned and went to resume his chores.

It was early afternoon, too early to start dinner.

Lunch had been served after "Vincent's" funeral.

As Sebastian dusted the parlor, he heard the front door open and close.

Narrowing his eyes, he glanced out the window to see Ciel walking out into the freezing winter day to the courtyard, dressed in her practice suit underneath her bluenette fur robe.

Her ballet slippers had been placed on her feet…...

Sebastian blinked as in a great gesture, the bluenette threw off her fluffy fur robe.

Ciel's eyes were red from tears, the cold air paled her fair complexion even more, and her breath came out in puffs like smoke as she raised her arms.

That was when Sebastian realized…..

Pain…

Discipline…..

All art came from pain.

Maybe this was what Ciel had needed.

The bluenette raised her slipper-clad foot over the snowy path and Sebastian put down his duster to get a better view of the coming performance.

Ciel was going to dance.

—

Ciel closed her eyes and she remembered.

She remembered what it had felt like that night her parents were so cruelly taken from her…

She remembered her brother's screams as they were pulled away from each other….

She remembered the taste of her tears as she watched her home burn….

Perhaps somewhere between the joys she had found inside the Palais Garnier and the thrill she got from being around Sebastian, she had forgotten.

But now, with the pain and the memory of the last few days' events, she remembered.

Ciel remembered everything.

Ciel didn't need music, she had spent years listening to every song imaginable from the Palais orchestra pit and the practicing musicians that sat in the halls.

No, Ciel could hear the music just fine, even though there was none playing.

And as the bluenette lept, twirled, and glided around the snowy courtyard, she paid no attention to the freezing weather or the icy drops of precipitation that kissed her skin through her practice clothes and wet the bandage over her chest.

No….

She couldn't even feel it…...the cold…...

The only thing Ciel felt was the pain, the pain of years past, that same pain that had driven her all this time to _excel, _to _express….._

Ciel remembered now how she used that pain as a tool instead of a burden, inviting all who watched her to witness true art in motion, the expression of raw _feeling_ through dance.

Yes, Ciel's posture was impeccable.

Each footstep, each position of every move skillfully accurate and undeniably precise.

But it was the feeling with which those movements were executed that made her not a simple ballerina, but Dame Chancé…

A star.

A legend.

It was that which Meré Monstre witnessed from where she watched, a short distance away, that made her smile in approval.

Yes, this was what had made Ciel her finest student all these years…..

The ability to communicate feeling to an audience through movement, a positive thing rising from so much tragedy and suffering…...

La Reine Du Ballet had returned.

—

When Ciel finally finished, she collapsed in the snow.

Meré Monstre gasped dramatically and ran to her, praising the bluenette and congratulating her.

It was at that moment that Phineas turned away from the window.

In addition to Sebastian and Meré Monstre, Ciel's brother had been watching her dance as well.

Although Phineas would never approve of her involvement with the theater, he had to admit, his twin was quite talented.

Though scandalous as it was, he could not deny her the chance to return to the identity she had created for herself.

It seemed that was where she truly was suited to be.

But what about himself?

Phineas looked up from his thoughts as a knock came on the study door.

"Come in." Phineas called.

The door opened and Sebastian entered the room.

Ciel saw his butler had no afternoon tea to offer, no scones on a tray.

Phineas's eyes narrowed.

That meant Sebastian had simply come in to talk.

"You could say our contract is now complete." Phineas said dryly.

"I suppose that is true, my lord." Sebastian replied stoically.

"You could also say that now, our contract can never be completed." Phineas scowled.

"That is also true, my lord." Sebastian nodded.

Phineas scowled.

Behind Sebastian, the fireplace in Phineas's study flickered as the two stared at each other silently for a minute.

After a pause, Phineas sighed and put a hand to his face. "It does me no good to draw it out, go on, then, take everything. It's all yours. There is nothing left for me, anyway. I cannot stop you, our agreement is complete. What happened was not your fault, Sebastian. Thank you for all of these years of service."

Sebastian blinked.

"I have no intention of stripping you of everything, my lord." Sebastian replied.

Phineas dropped his hand and his sapphire eyes shot open, "What?" The bluenette asked.

"That no longer interests me." Sebastian said with a pleasant smile.

For just a second, Phineas watched Sebastian's eyes move past him and out the window to where Ciel was still chatting with her teacher in the snow.

Phineas smirked.

_That scoundrel wants my sister, I know it. I know that look…._ He thought.

"Ah," Phineas spoke, keeping his smirk. "Then what is it that interests you now, Sebastian?" He asked.

Sebastian did not call his master's bluff.

"I'm afraid now is not the right time for me to say, my lord, so if you will have me, for the moment, I simply wish to remain in your employ." Sebastian replied.

Ciel was scheduled to leave for Paris in a week.

Sebastian had planned on mentioning something about attending her show, and then he would see about…..a more concrete arrangement to win his little kitten as his reward.

Phineas grit his teeth.

What kind of response was that?!

"You mean to tell me that when we first made our agreement, you asked for everything and now you ask for nothing?!" The bluenette shouted.

"As I said, the time is not right, my lord." Sebastian repeated, his face as calm and as pleasant as ever.

Phineas blinked.

Then a strange thing happened.

Sebastian watched his original master closely.

He could almost see an idea occur in his mind that bloomed into an epiphany.

Phineas rubbed his eyes with a hand and started to chuckle, then he started to chuckle.

Phineas ended up laughing so hard that he slammed his fist down on his desk.

Sebastian frowned.

His original master rarely smiled.

It was quite disturbing to see him roar with laughter like this.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked after Phineas finally quieted.

"Bring the telephone here immediately, Sebastian." Phineas ordered.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian replied quizzically.

"I need to phone Lizzy and invite her. I've made a decision. You, Elizabeth, Edwin, myself, and the servants will all be leaving with Ciel for Paris. We will watch her performance. She's told me before how important it is. Besides, I think everyone could use a break from this manor for awhile, don't you?" Phineas asked, giving Sebastian a very rare, soft smile.

Sebastian bowed and placed his hand over his chest, trying to hide his elation at the news that he would at least be with his little kitten a bit longer. "Yes, my lord."

In a split second, the Phantomhive butler left the study, quickly going to fetch the phone for Phineas.

Once Sebastian had gone, Phineas turned to look out the window again.

He watched his twin laughing and embracing her smiling, proud teacher.

Happy…...

Maybe his sister, the true Ciel, was right.

Maybe it would be more rewarding to focus on devoting attention to living family members rather than dead ones.

Phineas allowed a slight smile to play across his lips as he watched his twin outside.

Hmm…

Maybe everyone deserved to be….. happy?

Maybe Phineas himself even deserved a chance at…...happiness?


	15. Chapter 15 - Welcome to the Show

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

The day that Ciel had departed for her beloved opera house, Phineas, Lady Elizabeth, Edwin, Sebastian, and all of the other servants had all quickly followed suit.

Once they arrived in France, Phineas rented a truly lavish townhouse that was directly beside the Palais Garnier, right in the center of Paris.

The bluenette tried not to scowl when Lady Elizabeth gushed over how glamorous and adorable everything was in France.

Once, Sebastian actually thought he caught a glimpse of his master smiling as Lady Elizabeth admired a frou frou pink dress in a shop window.

In fact, a short while later, as he carried that very dress in a secret box to the carriage, Sebastian was positive he had seen it.

It seemed that Phineas was…..happy….. to see Elizabeth smile.

That gave the Phantomhive butler a glimmer of hope.

Perhaps his original master would be open to new beginnings, after all.

—

Ciel had returned in enough time to give herself two weeks in Paris before her performance.

Ciel had seen that Edwin was smuggled out of England and placed in a suitable home under an assumed name.

Ciel had done all of the research on the facility.

Even with her demanding schedule, Ciel made it a point to visit Edwin every day, making sure her Uncle was enjoying himself while also being treated properly.

Now Edwin could never truly go home again, at least not for a very long time….

However…

Ciel felt that Paris was the perfect place to be exiled to.

While Phineas, Lady Elizabeth, and the other servants busied themselves with shopping and sightseeing, Sebastian found he was not necessarily needed as often…..

Much to his delight~.

Most of the meals now came from restaurants and bistros, the other servants helped carry packages, and strangely, Phineas seemed more focused on Elizabeth than ever.

All of which left Sebastian with more free time…..

More time to spend with Ciel~, or Dame Chancé, as the secret bluenette had resumed her French alter ego.

Since Ciel had returned to France, she never let anyone see her without her brown wig firmly in place.

Yes, Ciel had made it back to her constructed escape from her own reality, but this time, she was glad that Sebastian was a part of that….

She was glad Sebastian had come to Paris.

Every chance, every spare moment Sebastian had, he spent in the Palais, watching Ciel, visiting her, or bringing her some of her favorite fruits.

If Ciel asked Sebastian to get her a drink of water when she tired after long hours of painful practice, he was devotedly at her side with a cool glass in an instant.

If Ciel asked Sebastian to wait in her room until she fell asleep, he happily sat beside her and purred softly, watching her slumber.

One morning, Sebastian left Ciel's room just before sunrise.

He had stayed too long.

Sebastian had not a moment to lose as he quickly made his way out of the Palais dormitory and back to Phineas's townhouse.

Else, he would have been caught and Ciel would know that he had remained there, drinking her in all night.

Oh dear…..

How embarrassing that would have been!

The other ballerinas at the Palais had quickly taken notice of Sebastian's presence.

Though Ciel had many admirers, they could see there was something different about Sebastian.

They could tell by the way he looked at Ciel….

It wasn't just with simple, unbridled lust, which was the way all other men looked at girls in the ballet….

No, Sebastian's gaze was deep and intense, both smouldering hot and frigidly cool all at once.

The way he looked at Ciel was as admiring as it was longing.

But Ciel, or, Dame Chancé, seemed to not notice.

The others attributed it to her ability to not be swayed, a skill they all envied.

Truthfully, Ciel was so focused on the task at hand, she simply didn't have time to entertain such frivolity as her feelings or Sebastian's.

Every day her performance drew nearer and nearer.

It would come…...

And then what?

Each night, once Sebastian returned to the townhouse, tended Phineas and laid down to sleep, he drifted off with a smile on his face.

What a joy it was to simply be near Ciel, to see her, to hear her, to smell her….

That low, velvet voice…..

That intoxicating, addictive scent…...

Ciel didn't have to do anything to please Sebastian.

Ciel….

It was enough that she purely existed.

Sebastian just hoped that when all of this was over, he would be able to, at least in some way, exist beside of her.

Beside Ciel~.

—

The day before Ciel's performance, Sebastian was disturbed to find that she had locked herself in her room at the Palais.

"I am terribly sorry, _monsieur Sebastian, _but she will see no one." Emilie cautioned Sebastian when he inquired where Dame Chancé was that morning.

"Ah, I understand. Well then, if you can, please give her my regards." Sebastian nodded and took his leave.

"_Monsieur Sebastian!" _Emilie called as she watched Sebastian walk away.

He turned around, blinking in surprise. "Yes, Miss?"

"Chancé simply must prepare…..it is nothing personal. Please! Do not be offended." The blonde implored.

"Of course." Sebastian replied with a smile. "Please let me know if there's anyway I can be of assistance."

Emilie returned his smile upon hearing Sebastian's kind words.

Sebastian's smile was fake, on the inside, he was disheartened.

What a torture…..

Sebastian frowned as he made his way back to the townhouse that his original master was renting.

Being kept apart from his precious kitten….

How frustrating!

Surely there was something he could do to help her, to assist with her preparations….

Sebastian sighed as he turned the key into the lock on the townhouse front door.

Sometimes, he wished his newest master was more like her brother.

Wouldn't it be lovely if Ciel wasn't so strong and…...independent?

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the thought.

Then he chuckled to himself.

No…...

No, that would never do.

Not for the true Ciel.

Strong and independent…..that was just a part of who she was.

Bold and beautiful…..

A true Phantomhive.

—-

To Sebastian's deep disappointment, Ciel did not send for him at all that day.

As the sun rose the following morning, the bluenette was already up out of bed, stretching against the cold wooden floor of her room.

Today was the day.

The most important performance of Ciel's career, of her reign as La Reine Du Ballet.

Toulouse watched her closely, flicking his tail back and forth from where he lay on her black velvet, tufted chaise.

Ciel looked out the window and watched the people bustling up and down the Parisian streets so early in the morning.

Her pale, delicate fingers scratched the cat behind the ears as she spoke softly to her feline friend, "What an exciting day this is going to be, Toulouse." Ciel smiled.

Toulouse responded with a low purr.

Ciel took a deep breath and sighed.

She had worked so hard for so long to get here, to live here, to be _Dame Chancé._

Tonight was the grand opening of the most famous act Ciel had ever been a part of…..

In a few brief hours, royalty from around the world, dignitaries, wealthy businessman, even her own family would all be watching…..

But none of those prestigious audience members made Ciel nervous…

No.

No one except….

There was only one spectator that Ciel grew anxious about…

He had seen her practice, yes, but practicing and performing were two different things.

Ciel's vivid sapphire eyes sparked with nervous excitement as she stared out the window, imagining the red velvet seats of the Palais Garnier filled with an audience, all looking at her….

But that one person she so desperately wanted to impress…..

Would he be looking?

What would he see?

Ciel closed her eyes, pictured his face, and whispered. "_Sebastian, _I want you to think that I am _manifique."_

—

That evening, as the sun set and night began to fall over Paris, the streets around the Palais were packed as dozens of ornate carriages arrived, filled with those who had come to watch Ciel perform, to see the queen of ballet on her throne.

Phineas, along with Lady Elizabeth and the rest of the Phantomhive household, had been in their seats nearly two hours early, filling the opera box Phineas had purchased before the majority of the crowds began to pour in.

Across the massive opera house, Grell waved from where he sat next to Undertaker and a very unhappy William.

Sebastian looked away and pretended not to notice.

Sebastian had learned that avoiding eye contact with Grell whenever possible was best.

Lady Elizabeth and Phineas sat in the closest seats, Sebastian and the others sat in the row immediately behind them.

That of course, gave them an excellent view when Phineas looked over at Elizabeth rather suddenly and called her attention. "Lizzy!"

Lady Elizabeth looked rather startled, the beading on her elegant baby blue dress that she had worn for the evening jingled as she turned to face her fiancé. "Oh! W...what is it?"

All of the servants, including Sebastian, looked on with wide eyes as Phineas rose from his chair and knelt down on the red velvet carpet, pulling an amethyst ring from his coat pocket, "I…...I'm tired of waiting, Elizabeth. I know you must be as well. Will you agree to set a wedding date? So we can finally end our engagement and live as husband and wife?"

The squeal that came from Lady Elizabeth nearly ruptured everyone's eardrums.

"Oh, Phineas!" The blonde squeaked as happy tears rushed to her eyes.

A part of Elizabeth had always feared Phineas would never move forward with their engagement….

She had spent years worrying she would die an old maid one day…..

"Of course I shall! Right away! I'll marry you tomorrow if that's what you want!" Elizabeth cried.

Phineas dared to smile.

Behind him, Sebastian did too.

The other servants cheered.

Sebastian felt glad for his original master.

Was it possible for Phineas to be happy?

It certainly seemed to be, judging from the way the bluenette man looked as Lady Elizabeth embraced him warmly.

Besides, if Phineas was pleased, that might increase the likelihood that he would agree to…...allow Sebastian…..to…

Later.

Sebastian would ask later, the time was right.

Sebastian, along with the others, were just about to express their congratulations when the lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play.

Everyone hastily settled into their seats.

Ciel's long awaited performance was about to begin…...

—

As the stage lights were lit, the orchestra played on while an opening act with the younger, less talented dancers twirled around, building the anticipation for when Ciel, or, Dame Chancé, would make her entrance.

And what an entrance it was.

When the opening act was finished, the spotlight was shown to the top of a winding black iron staircase that had been wheeled onto stage.

Music….

The orchestra had stopped playing.

All except a single violinist.

Art was about expression.

Ballet was art.

For her masterpiece, Ciel had boldly chosen her favorite string soloist to provide the canvas while her body painted the picture.

There, at the top of the stairs, Dame Chancé was poised, clad in a beautiful, royal blue leotard encrusted with black beads and feathers, an elegant, layered black and blue tutu finished her costume, showing enticing hints of her toned legs, encased in the unforgiving tights that dancers wore.

Her brown wig was firmly in place.

She stood with wires coming from the ceiling, attached to her shoulders, arms, and head.

As if she were a puppet.

Dame Chancé's head snapped towards the audience.

Then slowly, she moved one finger at a time…..then her hand, then her wrist, then her elbow, then her shoulder…

Ciel had the skill to slowly move each muscle individually, methodically, making it appear as if someone was simply pulling her strings.

Even audience members from countries that were home to expert ballerinas found this new style, this groundbreaking display of raw skill, wildly admirable and absolutely fascinating.

Ciel slowly pirouetted down the staircase as the entire audience sat on the edge of their seats.

None more than Sebastian, however.

Yes, as Ciel turned and moved, each step, each kick of her leg charged with emotion but mechanically precise, Sebastian seemed to only grow more and more mesmerized.

Once it was over, Ciel concluded her performance by spinning over and over again in place, systematically breaking off each puppet string.

Freeing herself…...

Then, amazingly enough, at the exact cut off from the violin, the bluenette stopped abruptly, not a bit dazed or dizzy from being in constant rotation after nearly two minutes.

Dame Chancé curtseyed to the audience and bowed her head.

The entirety of the Palais Garnier erupted into deafening applause and the secret bluenette received a standing ovation by all in the theater, from commoner, to Shinigami, to nobility and royalty.

Ciel smirked.

_La Reine Du Ballet! La Reine Du Ballet! _The shouted chant rang out.

Yes.

La Reine Du Ballet was still on her throne, reigning supremely.

As everyone clapped and praised Ciel, Phineas noticed the dreamy, longing look in Sebastian's eyes as he gazed down on the prestigious ballerina.

"Sebastian." Phineas said loudly so Sebastian would hear him over the noise.

Sebastian's original master startled him out of his thoughts.

Sebastian blinked down at Phineas, "Yes, young master?"

"Go to her." Phineas said simply.

On stage, Dame Chancé bowed and waved goodbye to the audience before she took her leave.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked with wide eyes.

Was Phineas giving him permission to….

"Go to her now, before I change my mind, you idiot!" Phineas shouted over the crowd.

Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, my lord~." He purred before he turned and bolted off through the crowd.

Phineas grinned as he watched him go.

Yes, perhaps everyone deserved a chance at happiness.

Even butlers and twin sisters…..

—

Ciel smiled tiredly as she made her way back through the winding scaffolding of the Palais Garnier's hidden halls that housed its performers.

From the rafters, many shouted their praise down to the bluenette.

Emilie reached out from the crowd and gave Ciel a hug, a warm embrace of friendship which the bluenette gratefully returned.

Walking back to her secluded room proved to be almost as much of a feat as the performance itself, but at last, Ciel arrived outside her door.

She blinked when she saw it was ever so slightly ajar…..

For just a moment, Ciel's eyes narrowed as she turned the knob and entered her room.

Who had been….?

"Good evening, my lady~."

A very familiar voice purred.

Ciel's sapphire eyes widened when she walked in and saw Sebastian sitting on her black velvet, tufted chaise.

He rose as smoothly as a panther and bowed politely.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, running towards him, running to where she longed to be…

In his arms.

Sebastian accepted Ciel happily, embracing her tightly as their lips crashed together.

Quickly, their kissing grew heated, crescendoing to a fever pitch.

Was this real?

Could Sebastian stay with her?

Would Ciel stay with him?

Ciel gasped between their lips, "Sebastian, stay beside me…...stay beside me…..forever."

A low, deep purr rumbled from Sebastian's chest.

It had been several weeks now since he had the great pleasure of tasting Ciel.

He had almost forgotten what an absolutely _decadent _treat she was, and now, finally, she was his….by her own choice.

The previous Earl Phantomhive and his late wife had been avenged.

Phineas would marry Elizabeth and cobble together a life for himself.

Edwin had found peace and was being properly cared for…

All that was left was for Sebastian to hold Ciel close and never let her go.

He pulled back to admire his little kitten for a moment, stroking her face gently with his gloved hand.

So beautiful….

His Ciel.

_His _and only _his…..._

"Yes, my lady~." Sebastian purred, and with that, their lips met again, deeply, passionately as they stood in Ciel's room at the Parisian opera house.

It seemed that in the end, everyone did deserve a chance at happiness, after all.


	16. Chapter 16 - Epilogue

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

"**SCREEEEE!" **The loud, impatient cry echoed off the walls in the kitchen.

Sebastian blinked over and smiled when he was met with a frustrated scowl.

Music from an accordion player on the street below drifted up through the windows, carried on the crisp, early morning air.

"Hold on, my little lady. I'm almost finished." Sebastian chuckled, turning back to the apple he was cutting.

"Good morning, my loves." Ciel purred as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Good morning, my darling~." Sebastian smiled, sitting the plate of chopped up, easy-to-swallow apple pieces in front of the scowling, black-haired baby girl who sat in the high chair.

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a loving glance as the baby pouted.

The baby was the one who had screeched, reprimanding her father for taking too long to prepare her breakfast.

Five years had passed since that wonderful night of Ciel's important performance.

During that time, Phineas had married Elizabeth and fathered a set of blonde twin boys.

Edwin was still living happily at the home for the mentally ill in Paris that Ciel had chosen.

Edwin still received frequent visits from his attentive niece, and that made him even happier.

In the last few years, Ciel had retired from the Corps Du Ballet.

The bluenette woman didn't have to do anything to earn a living.

Sebastian was more than capable and willing, but Ciel told him to put it out of his mind.

Ciel's vast wealth from her years as Dame Chancé combined with her inheritance would last for centuries.

No, Ciel chose to remain active in the theater and in ballet because she loved it.

No matter how old she became or how her life changed, ballet was one of her great loves, and always would be.

After her retirement, Ciel used part of her wealth to invest in the Palais Garnier, becoming a partial owner of the famous opera house.

Ciel had also applied a sum of money to fund a program for orphaned, unprivileged girls. Ciel's program gave them room and board in the opera house while they trained to be ballerinas.

Both pursuits were profitable, charitable, and pleasing to Ciel, fulfilling.

As for Ciel's other greatest love…..

Sebastian was no longer a butler, although he found that many of his daily tasks were the same.

No, instead of an official butler, Sebastian was now the proud husband of Ciel.

Phineas had been generous, he had allowed Sebastian to take Ciel for his own, and the petite bluenette happily accepted.

Shortly after, the newlyweds had bought the same opulent townhouse that Phineas had rented. Its location made it convenient for Ciel and Sebastian to walk to and from the Palais.

Sebastian admired Ciel's passion and was eager to help. He was simply happy to spend his days next to his little kitten, and his nights with her blushing and moaning in his arms.

Yes, most days when Ciel rose, put on her brown wig, and headed to the Palais, Sebastian accompanied her, ready to assist whenever and wherever possible with her work.

But, a few months ago, that had changed.

Now, Sebastian spent more days at home…..

Not long ago, Sebastian and Ciel's love had created a little life.

And that life arrived in the form of a raven-haired, sapphire-eyed newborn baby girl they named Adeline.

Sebastian hadn't thought that things could get any happier…

That was, until he held his daughter for the first time.

It was the strangest mix of fear and elation Sebastian had ever felt…..

From that moment on, Sebastian had two little kittens to love and protect!

"I'm off, _ma petites." _Ciel cooed to her little family, walking over and kissing Adeline on her tiny head.

Sebastian stood in line behind the baby, smiling patiently as he waited his turn.

Ciel laughed and stood on her tiptoes, kissing Sebastian sweetly.

Sebastian purred happily and nipped Ciel's lips in response. "We'll miss you, my dear~." Sebastian sighed as he pulled away.

"I promise, my love, I won't be all day. I'll be home before dinner." Ciel reassured him, putting a hand on Sebastian's face.

"I certainly hope so, my lady. I'm going to prepare some roast chicken for tonight's meal." Sebastian purred, nuzzling Ciel's palm.

Roast chicken was one of Ciel's favorites.

Unlike her brother, she was not very fond of sweets and favored plain, simple food.

Baby Adeline cooed as she watched her parents.

She was old enough to sit up and make a few noises, but not quite old enough to speak yet.

"Oh, well, in that case, I suppose I have to be back in time, don't I?" Ciel chuckled, as Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Ciel turned and left, closing the door behind herself.

Sebastian resumed feeding the baby her very small slices of apples.

He purred as he watched his little daughter eat them greedily.

So far, the child seemed to love fruit, just like her mother.

Once she was finished, the baby looked at her father and gave Sebastian a big smile as she exclaimed. "GOOOO!"

Sebastian laughed and picked Adeline up out of her high chair, holding her close as she put her tiny hands on his face. "I love you too, my little lady~."

So it all worked out in the end.

Ciel learned to let people in.

Phineas learned it was better to chase happiness than revenge.

And both Phantomhive twins learned a very important lesson: they learned how to love.


End file.
